The girl who fell from the sky
by ontheroad7
Summary: N'étant plus qu'une vingtaine, les derniers résistants trouvent refuge sur la planète Gallifrey. Leïa Organa implore Rey de lui ramener son fils. Qu'importe les conséquences, la pilleuse d'épave sait au fond d'elle, qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir redonner vie à Ben Solo / " même sans espoir, la lutte est encore un espoir " [reylo]
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouvel espoir

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Je vous présente aujourd'hui ma toute première fanfiction sur le thème de Star Wars.**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire !**

* * *

 _Rey de nulle part._

Pendant longtemps, elle s'est obstinée à ne pas y croire. Persuadée d'avoir des origines, honorables ou pas. Elle devait venir de quelque part !

Elle a donc attendu, espérant, en vain, qu'un jour ils reviennent.

Ses parents, sa mère, celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Rey ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre qu'ils l'avaient quitté à tout jamais. Cette pensée était trop difficile à accepter, à comprendre. Les parents n'abandonnent pas leurs enfants sans raison.

Mais le temps a passé, les mois sont devenus des années. La jeune fille a grandi, seule et abandonnée, ne pouvant faire confiance à personne.

Les années sur Jakku furent longues et difficiles. Piller des épaves ne rapporter pas grand-chose, à peine de quoi se nourrir. Les quelques Crolutes y faisant commerce n'étaient pas réputés pour leurs générosités.

La jeune brune, devenue une femme, n'avait aucun but si ce n'est récupérer du matériel d'engins abandonnés. Chaque jour était le même que le précédent, avec son lot de désespoir et de déception. Pas de joie, aucune satisfaction, elle ne vivait que pour survivre.

Souvent, elle se demandait pourquoi, en essayant d'entrevoir un avenir meilleur. Mais ses réflexions ne menaient jamais à rien. Elle se sentait condamnée dans sa fatalité.

Qui aurait pu prédire que sa vie prendrait un tournant aussi décisif ? Sans prévenir, ni guérir, Rey avait était propulsée dans un univers qu'elle ne maitrisait pas, dans une guerre où elle n'était alors pas impliquée.

Le Premier Ordre contre la Rébellion.

Evidemment, toute la galaxie était au courant. Mais sur Jakku, chacun avait ses opinions à propos de ce conflit millénaire. Il était plus prudent pour une humaine comme Rey de ne pas s'exprimer à ce propos.

Sa place, dans cette histoire, lui paraissait irréelle. Et pourtant, elle en faisait désormais partie.

Malgré l'évolution surprenante de son existence, son passé continué de la tourmenter.

Quand la vérité lui fut enfin dévoilée, étonnement, elle n'était pas surprise. C'était évident, les espoirs qu'elle nourrissait jusqu'alors étaient ceux d'une enfant. Son entrée dans la guerre lui avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait fait grandir. Elle n'était rien, personne.

\- **_Mais pas pour moi…_**

 _Cette voix._

Elle l'entendait, chaque jour, presque à chaque seconde. Comme le murmure d'une berceuse qui se répète inlassablement.

A peine avait-elle trouvé sa place qu'on l'à supplier presque d'en rejoindre une autre. Mais Rey ne comptait pas céder. Elle avait découvert la lumière, jouer avec la force et son pouvoir. Il était hors de question qu'elle succombe au côté obscur _. Même pour lui._

* * *

\- **Rey, tu as besoin de sommeil.**

La jeune fille redressa soudainement la tête. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Finn arrivé.

\- **Je ne suis pas fatigué,** mentit-elle en se frottant involontairement les yeux. **Comment va Rose ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée ?**

\- **Oui, je crois qu'elle va bien, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Le lieutenant Connix s'est occupé d'elle… Mais il faut qu'on trouve une planète pour s'occuper des blessés, certains ont besoin de soins importants et le Faucon ne dispose pas d'assez de matériel,** l'informa le garçon, soucieux.

\- **Et certaines tourelles de défenses ont étaient abimées sur Crait…**

Rey détourna le regard et repensa à la journée d'hier. Sa gorge se noua.

Ils n'étaient désormais plus qu'une vingtaine de rebelles encore en vie. Sans le sacrifice de Luke et le bref entrainement qu'il avait prodigué à Rey, ce nombre aurait sans doute été encore plus faible…

Cette guerre qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps avait fait tant de victimes. Au fil des ans, le nombre de résistants n'avait cessé de diminuer. Il avait atteint aujourd'hui, son plus bas record.

Le Premier Ordre avait anéanti la République, et les anciens leaders de l'Empire Galactique n'avaient désormais plus aucuns pouvoirs sur la galaxie. Les planètes devaient subir le régime imposé par le Dirigeant Suprême. Très peu osaient s'imposer, de peur de finir emprisonné, torturé, ou tout simplement tué.

Les chances de mettre un terme au conflit s'amenuisaient.

Mais comment vaincre le Premier Ordre, sans armes et sans hommes ? Comment gagner, sans base ou se poser ? Comment survivre, sans alliés ?

\- **Poe a estimé qu'il nous rester assez de carburant pour 3 jours. Mais… on ne peut pas se permettre de passer en vitesse lumière sans avoir une destination précise.**

\- **Nous pouvons nous estimer heureux que Starkiller ait était détruite.**

\- **Ils doivent déjà être en train de construire une base encore plus puissante…** fit remarquer Finn avec dédain.

\- **Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux,** ajouta Rey avec déception.

Finn soupira et s'adossa contre le mur, le regard perdu.

\- **_Rassemblement dans le hall central. Rassemblement dans le hall central,_** tonna une voix mécanique à travers les enceintes du cockpit.

Chewie couina et fit comprendre à Rey et Finn qu'il préférait rester aux commandes. Rey le remercia et suivit Finn.

Les deux amis rejoignirent alors le reste des Rebelles qui s'étaient rassemblés dans la « pièce » principal du Faucon.

Chaque espace avait du être aménagé pour accueillir tous les résistants. Ainsi, les espaces de stockages servaient soit de dortoir, soit d'infirmerie temporaire.

Au centre du hall principal se trouvait Leïa Organa. L'équipage se rassembla autour d'elle en silence.

Elle portait toujours sa coiffure de deuil et son visage était plus pâle que jamais. Han était mort, Luke avait suivi, et son fils était perdu.

Cependant, il fallait qu'elle reste forte pour ne pas décourager les quelques vaillants encore en vie. Elle était, et devait rester une figure de courage au sein de la guerre contre le Premier Ordre.

Son influence d'autrefois avait payé et une planète avait répondu à leur signal de détresse, se disant prêt à les accueillir. Cette nouvelle remonta le moral à toute la troupe et l'espoir revint. Le Faucon mit alors le cap vers Gallifrey, une planète appartenant au système Géonosis, dans le secteur d'Arkanis.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais je trouvais qu'il était nécessaire pour débuter l'histoire...**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Gallifrey

**Voici le chapitre 2, il est un peu plus long que le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

* * *

Gallifrey était une étrange planète tropicale et humide, relativement petite, peuplée par quelques Zabrak et quelques Elomin ayant fuient leurs planètes lorsque l'Empereur Palpatine réduisit leurs espèces en esclavage.

Mytus et Gale étaient à la tête de cette planète, gouvernant en symbiose leurs deux peuples depuis des décennies. Les deux espèces s'entendaient étonnement bien et avaient de nombreuses similarités physiques.

La planète était recouverte d'épaisses forêts, n'abritant que très peu d'espèces animales, et de montagnes vertigineuses d'où s'écouler de nombreux ruisseaux alimentant les habitants en eau et transformant les hectares de végétations en marécage boueux. L'unique ville de Gallifrey était ainsi protégée par un large fossé, dominé par d'épaisses murailles de roc la protégeant de toutes intrusions terrestres. Au nord de la ville s'élever un palais ou cohabiter les dirigeants Zabrakiens et Elominiens.

* * *

Le Faucon Millenium se posa sur Gallifrey en pleine nuit, à l'extrémité Sud de la ville. Rey fut la première à mettre le pied dehors et fut immédiatement surprise par l'odeur de la végétation imposante. L'air était respirable, mais étonnement lourd. Elle se sentit immédiatement poisseuse et mal à l'aise.

Prudemment, elle s'aventura vers la muraille, intriguée par cette nouvelle planète qui semblait ne pas posséder d'énergie électrique.

Deux larges portes s'ouvrirent et trois gardes armés se dirigèrent vers le groupe de Rebelles.

Ils avaient tous les trois la corpulence d'un humain. Deux d'entre eux avaient la peau rouge et matte, le troisième était blanc. Leurs crânes étaient dénués de cheveux, à la place s'y trouver un alignement de cornes plus ou moins grandes.

Leïa s'avança vers eux, sans craintes, et se présenta. Les trois gardes s'inclinèrent respectueusement et nous invitèrent à les suivre à l'intérieur de la ville.

Le petit groupe se rassembla et passa l'entrée en silence.

Rey était plus qu'intrigué et son regard s'attarder sur tous les détails de ce nouvel environnement. Elle n'avait jamais visité de planète semblable à celle-ci.

Malgré la tranquillité apparente, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier.

Les ruelles étaient faiblement éclairées par de petites lanternes ovales, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de constater que les maisons, toutes alignées les unes à côtés des autres, ne comptaient qu'un ou deux étages, avec de nombreuses fenêtres perçants les façades recouvertes d'un étrange enduit rocheux couleur olive.

Les commerces étaient fermés et les habitants semblaient dormir paisiblement. Il devait être très tard dans la nuit.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe arriva face au palais. Ce dernier n'avait rien d'extravagant, il était fait de la même pierre que toutes les habitations, mais comporté 4 ou 5 étages, offrant une vue dégagée sur la forêt environnante.

Pour atteindre la porte principale, il fallait gravir une ribambelle de marches surveillées par des gardes immobiles, armés de lances.

Rey lança un regard inquiet en direction de Leïa. Cette dernière semblait étrangement confiante et s'élança vers l'entrée.

Les Rebelles entrèrent dans le hall principal, où les attendaient deux personnes. Rey devina qu'il devait s'agir de Mytus et Gale, les deux dirigeants à la tête de Gallifrey.

La brunette fut surprise de constater que la pièce était richement décorée. A l'inverse des ruelles, le sol était ici recouvert d'un somptueux carrelage aux reflets dorés. Plusieurs feux brûlaient dans d'imposantes cheminées encadrées par de vertigineuses colonnes. Au dessus d'eux trônait un lustre qui devait peser plusieurs centaines de kilos.

Rey fut stoppé dans sa contemplation lorsque Mytus prit la parole.

\- **Bienvenue, chers amis,** déclara l'homme d'un ton solennel.

\- **Puisse votre séjour ici se dérouler sans encombre,** ajouta Gale d'une voix tendre et maternelle.

\- **Au nom de tous, je vous remercie sincèrement de nous accueillir sur votre planète,** assura le général Organa en s'avançant un peu plus dans leur direction.

\- **Nous vous avons aménagé tout un étage, ainsi que des chambres pour chacun. Vous pourrez vous y reposer sans crainte.**

\- **Merci pour votre gentillesse,** s'exclama Poe. **Nous avons des blessés, avez-vous de quoi les soigner ?**

\- **Bien entendu, Saya va vous y conduire.**

La dénommée Saya se dirigea vers Poe au pas de course lorsque Mytus prononça son nom.

Rey fronça les sourcils.

\- **Suivez-moi, si vous le voulez bien.**

Les Rebelles se séparèrent.

Certains rejoignirent leurs chambres, escortés par des domestiques, et d'autres accompagnèrent les blessés à l'espace médicale.

\- **Tu devrais aller te coucher,** conseilla Finn en s'approchant de son amie.

\- **Toi aussi…**

\- **Je vais veiller sur Rose… après tout, c'est un peu à cause de moi qu'elle est dans cet état,** murmura le garçon.

\- **Je comprends, mais n'oublie pas de te reposer,** lui répondit Rey en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Rey, après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec Finn, fut conduit à sa chambre par un jeune garçon au teint rosé. Son crâne n'avait que 2 cornes de chaque côté, et Rey se demanda si cela avait une signification liée à son âge. Cependant, elle n'osa pas lui poser la question.

Après avoir gravi 3 étages et traversé plusieurs couloirs, elle pénétra dans sa chambre.

La pièce était faiblement éclairée par une petite lampe alimentée par un liquide semblable à du pétrole, à l'exception que celui-ci était vert et dégagé la même odeur flottant à l'extérieur.

Rey fit le tour de la chambre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être hébergé dans de telles conditions.

Au centre, se trouvait un large lit qui semblait plus que confortable. Rey n'avait jamais dormi dans un si grand espace de toute sa vie. La pièce comportait également une commode, ainsi que deux fauteuils et une table basse circulaire. Il y avait aussi une seconde porte, situé en face du lit, ainsi qu'une large fenêtre donnant sur un petit balcon.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la commode et découvrit avec surprise deux tenues : l'une de jour et l'autre de nuit. Puis elle se dirigea vers la seconde porte et découvrit avec satisfaction qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de bain, équipé d'une baignoire.

\- **Je rêve !** S'écria-t-elle.

Sans plus attendre, elle fit couler l'eau chaude et se déshabilla avec hâte avant de se glisser dans la baignoire.

Un énorme soupire de satisfaction s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Un à un, ses muscles se détendirent. Les yeux fermés, elle savoura ce moment inespéré, sans parvenir à y croire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pris un bain, elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Somnolente, elle s'extirpa de la baignoire après un long moment. La buée avait complètement disparue et l'eau était froide.

Elle s'essuya rapidement, puis enfila la fine chemise de coton que ses hôtes lui avaient prêté avant de courir jusqu'à son lit ou elle s'enfonça comme dans un nuage. Le confort qui lui était alloué n'avait rien à voir avec la paillasse dure et froide ou elle avait dormi durant son séjour sur Acht-Tao.

Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour que sa nuit soit paisible et réparatrice. La sécurité et le confort, elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus.

Mais après avoir patienté de longues et interminables minutes, elle du se résoudre à admettre que le sommeil ne viendrait pas la trouver de suite.

Elle avait beau être épuisée, morte de fatigue, son cerveau, lui, était en ébullition. Il refusait tout simplement d'arrêter de penser.

Gallifrey n'était qu'une solution de replie. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils étaient sauvés…

Rey soupira.

Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de côté ce qu'il c'était passé quelques jours auparavant, sur le Dreadnought Stellaire. Elle avait échoué et le goût amer de la défaite ne quittait plus sa bouche.

Elle ressentait quelque chose au fond d'elle un sentiment sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom. Un mélange de déception, de tristesse, mais aussi de colère et de faiblesse.

Elle avait failli à sa tâche.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à faire revenir Ben Solo vers la lumière. Sa soif de pouvoir était insatiable et malgré toute la volonté de la jeune pilleuse d'épave, il semblait perdu à tout jamais.

Mais Rey ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait sentie, cette lumière brillant encore un peu au fond de son cœur.

Tant qu'elle serait en vie, il y avait encore un espoir. C'était cela, son ultime but.

\- **Rejoins-moi.**

Rey se redressa soudainement et attrapa son bâton, le pointant en direction de la voix ayant fait irruption dans sa chambre.

\- **Tu ne devrais pas être ici** , murmura Rey en reposant son arme sur ses genoux.

La brune détourna le regard, fixant le ciel au travers de la baie vitrée.

Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir pensé à lui, de sorte que la force les connecte à nouveau.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle se sentait incapable de lutter contre lui.

\- **Tu es puissante, ta place n'est pas avec les perdants.**

\- **Ma place est avec les Rebelles, avec ceux qui se battent pour ce qui est juste !**

\- **Je peux t'enseigner, te montrer des aspects de la force que tu n'oses même pas imaginer !**

\- **Ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent : ils étaient tous les deux déterminés.

La mâchoire de Ren était contractée, tandis que Rey se contentait de le fixer avec espoir.

\- **Alors tu finiras par mourir,** dit-il d'un ton froid en détournant les yeux.

\- **Je sais,** admit Rey. **Mais ça ne me fait pas peur, ce sera pour une bonne cause.**

\- **Tu es stupide !** S'énerva le brun. **Tu n'imagines pas ce que nous pourrions accomplir, ensemble !**

\- **Si, Ben, j'imagine !** Hurla-t-elle à son tour. **Nous pourrions mettre un terme à cette guerre idiote ! Nous pourrions rétablir l'ordre dans la galaxie. Nous pourrions…**

Kylo émit un grognement de rage et disparu, ne laissant pas le temps à Rey de finir son discours.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'être à la hauteur.

Pourquoi était-il aussi obstiné ? La mission qu'elle s'était donnée était peut être trop grande. Elle commençait sérieusement à douter d'elle-même et de l'issue de ce combat…

Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait tué Snoke, elle y avait cru. Son cœur s'était rempli de joie et de bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Ils s'étaient battus et avaient triomphés ensemble, en harmonie. La suite aurait pu être simple mais Kylo Ren avait tout gâché, une fois de plus.

Rey refusait de croire qu'il avait tué Snoke, simplement pour prendre sa place de suprême Leader. Quel était le but de tout ça ? Rey l'ignorée.

Après de longues réflexions, elle parvint enfin à s'endormir, le visage de Kylo Ren ne cessant de la hanter.

* * *

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Connexion

**Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 3, avec une petite partie du point de vue de Kylo Ren, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 _Manon : Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite ! ;)_

* * *

Rey se réveilla avec le sentiment de ne pas avoir réellement dormi.

Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et arrangea tant bien que mal ses cheveux en un chignon flou avant d'enfiler les vêtements qu'une servante avait déposés sur sa commode avant son réveil. Sa tenue du jour était composée d'une tunique grise, d'un pantalon noir et d'une paire de bottes montantes.

Après s'être habillée, elle quitta sa chambre et traversa quelques couloirs, cherchant une tête familière pouvant la guider vers les cuisines. Son estomac criait famine.

\- **Lieutenant Connix !**

La blonde referma la porte de sa chambre et s'avança vers Rey en souriant.

\- **Je meurs de faim,** lui annonça-t-elle. **Poe m'a dit hier que leur régime alimentaire était principalement composé de larves. J'espère qu'il n'était pas sérieux…**

Rey fit les gros yeux. Des larves ? Hors de question qu'elle avale ça en guise de déjeuner.

Les deux jeunes filles regagnèrent le hall principal et un garde eut l'amabilité de les guider vers la salle à manger.

Ils étaient plusieurs à être attablés autours d'une table ronde, ou étaient disposés divers plats de nourritures. Le ventre de la pilleuse d'épave gronda. Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir avec ses amis quand Leïa s'approcha d'elle.

Rey l'observa marcher dans sa direction, avec un pincement au cœur. La princesse paraissait si faible et si démunie…

\- **Rey, j'aimerais te parler…**

\- **Bien sûr,** accepta la jeune fille en jetant un regard attristé vers l'assiette de haricots qu'elle avait repéré.

La général attrapa le bras de la pilleuse d'épave et la conduisit à l'écart des autres, vers un petit boudoir inoccupé.

Les deux femmes s'assirent sur une banquette et un silence pesant s'installa.

Gênée, Rey tritura ses doigts et porta son attention sur les rangées de livres parfaitement alignés.

\- **C'est assez délicat,** murmura la général Organa.

Elle semblait ne pas savoir par ou commencer.

\- **Est-ce… au sujet de Ben** ? Lui demanda timidement Rey.

Un bref éclair raviva le regard de Leïa qui observa la jeune pilleuse d'épave avec appréhension, la bouche entre ouverte.

\- **Tu l'as vu récemment, n'est-ce pas ?**

Les doigts de Rey se crispèrent sur son genou et elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- **Oui… J'ai voulu… Enfin j'ai cru que je pouvais…**

\- **Le ramener à la raison,** conclut Leïa avec difficultés. **Mais tu n'y es pas parvenue. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne dois surtout pas t'en vouloir Rey.**

La résistante attrapa les deux mains de la pilleuse d'épave et lui offrit un faible sourire.

Cependant, la déception se lisait dans son regard.

\- **Il y a encore un espoir, j'en suis convaincue…** commença Rey.

\- **J'aimerais pouvoir te croire… Mais le temps passe… Il s'éloigne…**

Leïa ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Rey, brillants d'espoir.

\- **Vous devez me faire confiance. Ben est encore en vie. J'ignore comment, mais je parviendrais à le faire revenir, je vous en fais la promesse,** lui assura-t-elle. **Il n'est pas… Enfin… Il y a encore du bon en lui, il n'est pas complètement perdu… Je refuse d'admettre que c'est une cause perdue…**

La princesse détourna le regard, tentant de ne pas montrer à Rey sa plus grande faiblesse. Malheureusement, elle ne put retenir quelques larmes.

\- **Tu dois croire que je suis folle** , dit-elle en esquissant un pâle sourire.

\- **Non !** S'écria Rey. **Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?**

\- **Après toutes ces choses horribles qu'il a faites… je devrais… le haïr. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le détester, ne voir en lui qu'un monstre ! Mais qu'importent ses actes, il reste mon fils…**

\- **Je sais ce que vous ressentez…** murmura Rey.

Qui mieux que Rey pouvait comprendre les sentiments de Leïa ?

Elle-même avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas supposée espérer autant le retour de Ben Solo.

Pourtant, le garçon était la première personne à laquelle elle pensait chaque matin en se réveillant.

Rey aurait aimé ne ressentir, à l'égard de Kylo Ren, que de la rage et de la haine. Mais au lieu de cela, il n'y avait que de l'espoir et du chagrin.

\- **Vous êtes liés, n'est-ce pas ? J'ignore comment, mais… je sais au fond de moi que tu es la seule personne, Rey, à pouvoir me ramener mon fils.**

\- **Et j'y parviendrais.**

* * *

\- **HUX !** Aboya Kylo Ren en déboulant dans le centre de contrôle.

\- **Maître ?** S'enquit le rouquin en se redressant.

\- **OU EN EST LA CONSTRUCTION DE SK2 ?**

\- **28%. La nouvelle base sera achevée d'ici 5 semaines.**

\- **Vous vous fichez de moi ? Bandes d'incapables !**

\- **Les équipes y travaillent nuits et jours, maître,** les interrompit un lieutenant quelconque.

Kylo Ren se tourna dans sa direction et un sourire assassin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses traits étaient déformés par la rage.

\- **Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis** ? Demanda-t-il en articulant chacune de ses syllabes.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers le lieutenant Caplay qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds, le front recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

\- **Non Maître. Je suis désolé… je ne…- uuurgh…**

Le chevalier de Ren empoigna son coup à distance et le serra lentement, le forçant à se mettre à genoux.

\- **Je ne suis plus ton maître** , annonça-t-il d'un ton cérémonieux mais féroce. **Je suis ton Suprême Leader ! Et j'exige, désormais, d'être ainsi nommé. Faites en sorte que toute la galaxie soit au courant.**

Le lieutenant Caplay, tremblotant, hocha la tête frénétiquement, refoulant quelques sanglots.

La mâchoire de Kylo Ren se contracta et son sourire s'agrandit.

Le comportement de Caplay allait servir de leçon à tous ses petits camarades. L'occasion unique pour le nouveau Suprême Leader d'asseoir son autorité.

Dans un élan de rage, il envoya valser le corps du lieutenant contre le mur le plus éloigné de la pièce. L'impact fut puissant et le silence s'imposa. Tous les regards étaient rivés vers lui.

Sans un mot de plus, Kylo Ren quitta le centre de contrôle et regagna ses quartiers.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il retira sa cape qu'il laissa tomber par terre et se plaça face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur une étendue d'étoiles.

Il était blasé de lui-même.

Après la petite scène qui venait de se dérouler, il aurait espéré en ressortir une immense satisfaction. Au lieu de cela, rien. Aucune émotion, seulement de l'ennui… et peut-être aussi… un peu d'appréhension ? Non.

Il venait d'annoncer officiellement sa place de Suprême Leader. Il était désormais le nouveau dirigeant du Premier Ordre. Chacune de ses décisions aurait des conséquences. Il n'y avait plus de marche arrière envisageable.

Pourquoi diable n'était t-il pas complètement satisfait ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, il avait rêvé de ce moment des centaines de fois… Ce pouvait-il que sa déception soit liée aux évènements derniers ? Non, impossible. Une misérable pilleuse d'épave ne pouvait être à l'origine de ses contrariétés.

Kylo Ren soupira, agacé par ses propres émotions qu'il tentait par tous les moyens d'étouffer.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Suprême Leader

Une routine monotone s'était installée pour tous les Rebelles résidant sur Gallifrey. Du moins pour Rey qui s'ennuyait plus que jamais.

La plupart des blessés sur Crait étaient de nouveaux sur pieds, seule Rose semblait ne pas être en mesure de guérir, détail qui inquiétait énormément le jeune Finn.

Rey était très intrigué par cette planète, d'apparence idyllique. Elle était persuadée que ce bonheur apparent cacher une tout autre vérité. Cependant, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais n'ayant rien d'autre comme occupation, elle s'était mise en tête de découvrir le secret que cacher les dirigeants.

La vie sur Gallifrey était organisée de façon très étrange. Depuis leur arrivée sur la planète, Rey n'avait pas croisé Mytus ou Gale une seule fois. Des domestiques faisaient l'intermédiaire pour chaque question, chaque demande. Mais à l'heure actuelle, leur situation était en train de stagner… Rey ne s'imaginait pas pourrir indéfiniment sur cette planète à l'odeur si désagréable.

De plus, elle haïssait se sentir si inutile… sans aucune tâche ni aucun but.

Heureusement, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le lieutenant Connix, Kaydel de son prénom. Ce détail réjouissait la jeune pilleuse d'épave qui se sentait entourée, pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

Sur Jakku, ses amis se compter sur le doigt d'une main. Zéro.

Ce matin, une fois de plus, les résistants étaient tous réunit dans la salle du petit-déjeuner.

Rey dévorait une assiette de fruits frais avec appétit. Après dès années de portions alimentaires restreintes, pouvoir manger des produits frais était une véritable bénédiction… Elle termina son dernier morceau de fruit avant de se tourner vers son amie :

\- **Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange,** chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Kaydel, **le fait qu'on ne nous laisse pas sortir de la ville ?**

\- **J'ai entendu dire que c'est parce qu'il y avait des Veermok grouillant dans les marais…** murmura la blonde en haussant les épaules.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est, des Veermok ?** Demanda Rey, intriguée.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette créature.

\- **Des espèces de singes carnivores...** gloussa Kaydel. **Avec de grandes griffes et des dents acérées !**

\- **M'ouais… Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Poe qui t'a dit ça ?**

Le lieutenant Connix hocha la tête en souriant et jeta une baie sur la tête du pilote. Mais ce dernier, trop absorbé par sa conversation avec le général Organa, n'y fit pas attention. Kaydel soupira, un tantinet vexée.

Rey termina d'avaler son petit déjeuner en vitesse et remonta dans sa chambre.

Discrètement, elle décala la commode derrière laquelle elle avait caché un sac et en ressortit le sabre laser d'Anakin Skywalker, brisé en deux morceaux. Cette vision lui fit mal au cœur et elle préféra l'enrouler dans un morceau de tissu avant de le glisser sous ses vêtements.

Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de quitter la ville, ne serait-ce que pour une heure, depuis déjà 4 jours.

Elle en avait cruellement besoin, rester enfermée dans le palais aller finir par la rendre complètement folle. Rey n'était pas habitué à la sédentarité, elle avait constamment besoin de grand air.

Déterminée, la brunette quitta la pièce et rejoignit Finn à l'espace médicale.

Par précaution, elle préféra l'informer de ses intentions.

\- **Je peux t'accompagner** , lui proposa son ami en se redressant.

\- **Non, ne t'inquiète pas,** lui assura Rey. **Je vais simplement voir le Faucon… et vérifier que tout est en ordre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'éloigner.**

\- **Fais attention aux Veermok !**

\- **Je suis certaine que Poe plaisantait, mais oui, je ferais attention,** rigola Rey en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre la sortie.

S'arrêtant au détour d'un couloir, Rey prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la direction du hall principale, d'un pas décidé.

Rey s'approcha des deux gardes qui veiller sur la porte principale du palais et leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- **Bonjour** ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. **Puis-je sortir ? Je suis certaine que vous n'y verrais aucun inconvénient…**

Tout en prononçant sa dernière phrase, elle regarda avec insistance l'un des deux hommes, tentant de le persuader à la force de ses yeux.

Les deux gardes lui lancèrent un regard suspicieux avant de lui autoriser l'accès sans lui avoir adressé le moindre mot.

C'était la toute première fois depuis son arrivée sur Gallifrey qu'elle mettait un pied à l'extérieur du palais. Jusqu'à présent, ses sorties à l'extérieur s'étaient restreint aux jardins privés de Gale et Mytus. Elle en faisait rapidement le tour et en avait exploré les moindres recoins…

Comme à sa sortie du Faucon Millenium, elle fut surprise par cette odeur entêtante de végétation pourrissante et omniprésente, lorsqu'elle posa un pied dehors.

Le soleil brillait intensément et ses yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer à autant de clarté. Quand elle parvint à retrouver une vision normale, elle fut surprise de découvrir l'agitation qui régnait dans la rue principale. Au vu des nombreuses étales colorées et des diverses conversations qui lui parvenaient, Rey comprit que ce devait être un jour de marché.

Prudemment, elle descendit les marches et des dizaines de regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Mal à l'aise, elle leur offrit quelques sourires et commença à se frayer un chemin entre les différentes espèces.

Plusieurs personnes l'interpelèrent, en tentant de lui vendre leurs produits, mais Rey n'avait pas un sou en poche. Après s'être perdue à trois reprises sans oser demander son chemin, elle parvint enfin à regagner la sortie sud de la ville.

Deux gardes lui barrèrent le chemin, pointant leurs lances dans sa direction.

\- **Vous avez une autorisation ?**

La brunette soupira, lasse d'être restreinte dans ses mouvements.

\- **Non. J'ai juste besoin d'accéder à mon vaisseau. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher.**

Elle les défia du regard, immobile.

\- **Ne vous éloignez pas** , lui dit l'un des deux hommes avant d'ouvrir la barrière.

Rey hocha la tête et rejoignit le Faucon Millenium ou l'accueillit chaleureusement C-3PO, R2-D2 et BB-8.

\- **Nous sommes très heureux de vous voir,** lui annonça le droïde de protocole en s'avançant vers la jeune fille.

BB-8 tourna plusieurs fois autour d'elle en émettant des bruits électriques, il semblait lui aussi très heureux de sa visite surprise.

\- **C'est injuste que nous ne soyons pas tolérés à l'intérieur ! Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, mais de simples droïdes inoffensifs !** Scanda C-3PO. **Encore heureux que Chewbacca ait été accepté.**

\- **Je suis désolée que vous soyez contraint de rester dans le Faucon, j'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop… J'ai un service à vous demander, peut-être que cela vous occupera !**

Intrigués, les trois droïdes s'avancèrent vers la jeune pilleuse d'épave. Cette dernière releva sa tunique et déballa soigneusement les deux morceaux de sabre laser.

\- **Je tiens énormément à ce sabre** … murmura Rey en effleurant l'une des deux parties. **Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le réparer ?**

\- **Ca risque d'être compliqué ! Mais nous allons tâcher de réussir. Oh, pendant que j'y pense ! Nous avons reçu un message durant la nuit. Vous devriez l'écouter.**

Un message ?

Rey contourna les droïdes et se dirigea vers le cockpit.

De quel genre de message pouvait-il s'agir ? De nouveaux alliés avaient-ils répondus au signal de détresse de la princesse Leïa ?

Impatiente, Rey s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils de pilotage et appuya sur une diode clignotante. Après un bref instant, l'un des écrans de contrôle s'alluma et un message apparut :

 _ **Kylo Ren - chevalier de Ren - nouveau Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre - allégeance et obéissance**_

Rey resta bouche bée.

Elle eut beau lire et relire, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Les mots étaient pourtant clairs.

Mais elle refusait d'y croire.

Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Il n'était pas stupide à ce point là…

Il y avait forcément une erreur.

Kylo Ren n'était pas le nouveau Suprême Leader.

Impossible.

Rey n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle se sentait défaillir, haletante, elle cherchait désespérément de l'air.

A demi-consciente, elle s'échappa du vaisseau et se mit à courir dans une direction inconnue, ignorant les recommandations du garde.

Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la boue, des branches lui lynchèrent le visage, déchirant sa peau.

Elle n'y faisait pas attention et ne ressentait aucune douleur. Elle avait besoin de fuir, de courir pour échapper à la réalité.

Aveuglée par les larmes, elle trébucha à de nombreuses reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus la force de se relever.

Suffocante et anéantie, étendue dans une mare de boue, elle resta immobile en attendant de retrouver ses esprits.

Les minutes passèrent, se transformant en heure.

L'ancienne pilleuse d'épave ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne _voulait pas bouger_.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, refusant d'admettre qu'il était à nouveau la.

\- **Pourquoi es-tu allongée dans la boue ? Tu attends que des sangsues viennent t'achever ?**

Silence.

\- **Rey !** S'impatienta-t-il.

La susnommée se redressa brutalement, le corps entièrement recouvert de terre humide. Une rage indéfinissable s'empara de son corps. Si elle en avait eu la force, elle se serait relevée pour lui abattre son poing dans la figure. Mais elle n'avait que des mots, alors elle s'en contenta.

\- **VAS-T'EN ! SORS DE MON ESPRIT. DISPARAIS ! TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE. JE REFUSE DE TE PARLER !**

Affaiblie, elle tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds. Après deux tentatives, elle abandonna et décida de rester assise dans sa flaque marécageuse. Sa faiblesse ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

Pourquoi son corps était-il si lâche ?

La silhouette noire s'approcha.

Rey lui lança une motte de terre au visage.

\- **JE T'AI DIS DE PARTIR !** Hurla-t-elle.

Le brun grimaça et passa sa main gantée sur son visage, retirant l'excédent de boue.

\- **Laisse-moi t'aider, tu es blessée.**

\- **Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.**

\- **Tu veux passer la nuit ici ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Très bien.**

Le brun s'apprêtait à disparaitre, quand Rey se mit à pleurer.

\- **J'avais confiance en toi… tu avais encore le choix… pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Ben ?**

Entendre Rey prononcé son prénom le fit grogné. Il serra les poings et lui lança un regard à glacer le sang.

\- **L'espoir est mort depuis longtemps.**

\- **Tu n'étais pas destiné à finir ainsi…**

Sentant la colère grimper en lui, Kylo Ren préféra partir. Il attrapa le bras de la pilleuse d'épave, la remit sur ses pieds, et disparut.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Crève-coeur

Rey regagna la ville dans un état lamentable, luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer à chaque nouveau pas. Elle ne ressentait pourtant aucune douleur, son corps semblait simplement ne plus lui appartenir. Son esprit était embrumé, lointain.

La nuit avait commencé à tomber et elle fut soulager d'apercevoir au loin les lanternes marquant l'entrée sud de la ville.

Elle toqua à la porte et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, un garde se présenta et lui ouvrit la porte. Son visage vira de couleur.

\- **Vous êtes blessée ! Vous vous êtes fait attaquer ! Je dois prévenir My-…**

\- **Non !** Le coupa Rey. **Je suis tombée, c'est tout. Pas besoin d'alerter qui que ce soit.**

\- **Je risque d'avoir des ennuis si je ne préviens pas le gouverneur.**

Le gouverneur ?

C'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un désigner Mytus comme un « gouverneur », du moins devant elle. Rey fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce propos.

\- **Je suis sûre que nous pouvons nous arranger… je suis épuisée…**

Le garde regarda son collègue, le questionnant du regard.

\- **Je vais vous reconduire au palais, et vous faire passer par une porte de service. Suivez-moi.**

Rey le remercia et le suivit silencieusement. Ils empruntèrent des petites ruelles sombres, marchant le plus calmement possible, mais la brunette peinait à suivre la cadence.

Elle avait tout un tas de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête, mais elle n'osait pas en poser une seule, de peur d'attirer des ennuis au jeune garçon. L'espace d'un instant, elle en oublia Kylo Ren.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au palais. Rey se sentit soulagée à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt rejoindre son lit.

\- **Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de m'aider ?** lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- **Je… Je… Je préfère ne pas en parler, dépêchez-vous de regagner votre chambre** , chuchota-t-il en la pressant vers l'entrée.

Rey arqua un sourcil et le dévisagea, mais il fuyait son regard.

Le soldat ouvrit une porte de service qui débouchait sur un escalier en colimaçon à l'apparence rudimentaire.

Rien à voir avec la splendeur du hall...

La jeune pilleuse d'épave le remercia une fois de plus, tentant vainement de lui prouver toute sa gratitude, et fila jusqu'à sa chambre en tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Elle longea les murs, marchant sur la pointe des pieds.

Silencieusement, elle pénétra dans sa chambre et lâcha un énorme soupire. Cette journée ne voulait pas finir !

Calmement, elle retira ses bottes, puis ses vêtements sales et se dirigea vers le miroir de sa salle de bain. En voyant son reflet, elle sursauta et comprit pourquoi le garde avait semblé si paniqué en la voyant arriver. On aurait dit ... une créature étrange échappée d'un zoo.

Ses cheveux étaient dans un état lamentable : emmêlés et couverts de boue. Ses bras, ses mains, son visage : noir de crasse et abîmés par les branches qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de repousser sur son chemin.

Elle se glissa sous la douche et l'eau chaude n'eut pas l'effet escompté... elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre, à oublier.

Après s'être nettoyé l'ensemble du corps à deux reprises, elle désinfecta chacune de ses plaies et appliqua des pansements sur les plus profondes. Ce n'était rien, juste des blessures superficielles.

Avec des gestes mécaniques, elle enfila sa chemise de nuit et se laissa tomber dans son lit.

Elle ferma les yeux et pria les cieux pour s'endormir immédiatement. Sans surprise, sa prière ne fut pas exaucée et le sommeil prit la fuite, la laissant seule avec ses pensées...

Ben Solo était une énigme.

Rey se demandait à quel point sa place de Suprême Leader aurait des conséquences sur son avenir.

Elle soupira. Ce n'était qu'une étape de plus à franchir, avant de le ramener vers la lumière.

Leïa n'était pas encore au courant… Peut-être était-ce plus judicieux de ne pas l'avertir dans l'immédiat... La princesse semblait si fragile, ces derniers temps.

Rey n'était plus sûr de rien, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner.

 **\- Ben Solo n'est qu'un idiot** , murmura-t-elle en s'enroulant dans ses couvertures, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

\- **Vous êtes les personnes les plus lentes de la galaxie !** s'écria le suprême leader au travers de son masque, déformant sa voix et la rendant plus menaçante.

Stoïque, il observait la construction de sa nouvelle base militaire au travers d'un écran holographique. Une rangée d'homme immobile le regarder en silence, guettant la moindre des ses réactions.

La progression était bien trop lente à son goût et il devait prendre sur lui-même afin de ne pas s'énerver.

A ces côtés se trouvait le général Hux. Kylo Ren ne s'était pas encore résigné à le tuer. Mais au vu de son attitude, ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps.

Réduire le rouquin en poussière lui démanger les doigts, et ce depuis des années déjà.

Lui qui, tant de fois, s'était opposé à l'autorité de Kylo Ren, sous-prétexte qu'il n'était que l'apprentie du Suprême Leader…

Hux fit disparaitre l'écran holographique et se tourna vers son équipe, ignorant royalement son supérieur.

\- **Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé la planète de retranchement des rebelles, Suprême Leader,** l'informa le lieutenant Averson.

Kylo Ren se concentra sur l'homme, mettant de côté sa rancœur envers cet imbécile de Général.

\- **Ce n'est pas ma priorité,** s'agaça le chevalier noir **. Ils ne sont qu'une vingtaine et ils n'ont plus de flottes militaires. Que voulez-vous qu'ils fassent ? Attaquer ? Ils n'ont aucune chance…**

\- **Oui suprême leader, vous avez raison. Dans ce cas, que voulez-vous ?**

\- **Ce que je veux,** articula-t-il le plus distinctement possible **, c'est mettre la main sur le groupe de Catiopé. Ces crétins se pensent plus intelligents que les autres, mais ils ont étaient épargnés trop longtemps. Je veux que vous trouviez la planète sur laquelle ils se trouvent et nous leurs rendront une petite visite de courtoisie.**

\- **Nous commençons les recherches immédiatement.**

Satisfait, Kylo Ren quitta le poste de commandement et se dirigea vers sa salle d'entrainement, ou du moins la pièce qu'il avait réquisitionnée pour s'en servir comme telle.

Il délaissa sa cape pour être plus libre de ses mouvements et retira soigneusement son masque. Il prit le temps de l'examiner avant de le poser délicatement sur une chaise. Celui-ci était supposé être plus résistant que le précédent, voire même indestructible. Même dans un élan de rage incontrôlée, Kylo Ren ne parviendrait pas à le briser.

Cette barrière lui permettait de masquer ses émotions. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix au travers du respirateur suffisait à faire trembler une majorité des hommes. Les voir paniquer à son approche lui procurait une intense satisfaction...

Kylo Ren était de bonne humeur. Il trouvait cela étrange, comme si ce sentiment ne lui appartenait pas. Il s'était même réveillé le sourire aux lèvres ! Un. Sourire. Cela le laisser pantois. La situation était absurde. Il ne voulait pas être heureux, ni particulièrement joyeux. Un chevalier de Ren _ne souriait pas_. Encore moins un Suprême Leader.

Agacé, le garçon dégaina son sabre laser et commença son échauffement, faisant rouler son arme entre ses doigts, le tournant à l'aide d'habiles mouvements du poignet avant de l'abattre à quelques millimètres des cibles.

S'entrainer était son unique réconfort.

Sa seule source de joie.

Il était seul avec lui-même et ses pensées les plus secrètes. Il laissait libre cours à son instinct, à son corps.

Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, de faire attention. Il se contentait de se défouler, de se battre avec lui-même jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Personne n'était autorisé à le déranger lorsqu'il s'enfermait ici. D'ailleurs, il verrouillait toujours l'accès avant de se débarrasser de sa cape et de son masque. Appréciant cette semi-liberté, il pouvait y rester des heures entières, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles soient douloureux et son esprit complètement éteint.

Aujourd'hui encore, il comptait répéter cette routine. Vider son corps de toute son énergie, pour ne plus penser, ne plus comprendre, et accepter avec plus de docilité.

Lasse de s'entrainer avec son sabre, Ren le délaissa pour se concentrer sur des sacs de sable. Il fit craquer chacune de ses phalanges, puis chaque muscle de sa nuque, avant de frapper une série de coups dans le sac lui faisant face.

Sans aucune protection, la douleur ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir. Le brun, dégoulinant de transpiration, ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, redoublant d'efforts, accentuant sa force, coup après coup.

Le poing levé, il s'apprêtait à abattre son poing sanguinolent pour la énième fois, quand le visage de Rey se matérialisa devant lui. Il fit un pas en arrière et l'évita de justesse, laissant son bras retomber mollement le long de son corps.

Il fut surpris de la voir fasse à lui. Rey luttait contre leurs connexions à longueur de journée. Chaque fois qu'il parvenait à la rejoindre, c'est lorsqu'elle avait des moments de faiblesse.

En s'attardant sur son visage, il constata qu'elle était aussi surprise que lui.

Le chevalier la dévisagea. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

\- **Que veux-tu ?** lui demanda Rey avec dédain, fuyant son regard.

\- **Rien.** **J'étais occupé, comme tu peux le constater, je m'entrainais,** lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules, ignorant son attitude rebelle.

\- **Alors laisse-moi partir,** dit-elle en se reculant, bousculant le sac de frappe au passage.

\- **Ce n'est pas moi qui te retiens. Tu es libres de partir à tout moment.**

La jeune femme soupira et lui lança un regard noir.

Kylo Ren s'apprêtait à se détourner d'elle, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle tenait fermement quelque chose entre ses mains.

L'objet métallique attira son regard comme un aimant.

Il utilisa la force pour le réceptionner, surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Ren dévisagea Rey, qui était désormais rouge de colère.

\- **Rend le moi !** S'écria-t-elle en tentant de lui arracher l'objet des mains.

\- **Comment as-tu fait pour le réparer ?**

\- **Ça ne te regarde pas.**

\- **Est-ce qu'il fonctionne ?**

Rey leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Tu n'as qu'à l'essayer,** lança-t-elle avec agacement.

Le brun observa l'arme entre ses doigts et fit glisser son pouce sur la soudure irrégulière qui unissait les deux morceaux de sabre, brisés lors de leur dernière bagarre. Après un moment d'hésitation, il tendit la main et le rendit à Rey.

\- **Il est cassé,** **de toute façon…** murmura-t-elle en le récupérant, le ton de sa voix s'adoucissant.

Kylo Ren observa la jeune fille, luttant contre une envie profonde de lui offrir son aide. Il était capable de le réparer, mais après avoir inspiré, il parvint à reprendre ses esprits et ses traits se durcirent à nouveau.

\- **Le mien est beaucoup mieux, de toute façon,** affirma-t-il.

\- **Si tu le dis.**

\- **Tu pourrais avoir le même, si tu acceptais de me rejoindre...**

\- **Je crois que nous avons abordé cette conversation suffisamment de fois** **, ça ne mène à rien. Ma réponse restera la même, quoi que tu dises.**

Le jeune Sith soupira. Cette fille était trop têtue, son comportement avait le don de l'agacer.

Ensemble, ils pouvaient dominer la galaxie. Unis, ils pouvaient êtres invincibles.

 **\- Mais toi, Ben...**

 **\- Arrête!**

\- **Je ne te demande pas de le faire pour moi! Fais le pour ta mère, elle croit encore en toi. Tu finiras par la tuer de chagrin si tu continu sur ce chemin! Un jour, tu finiras par commettre un acte impardonnable et alors, à ce moment la, tu seras perdu pour toujours. Je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi Ben.**

Rey avait de la chance que le chevalier de Ren soit dans un bon jour. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni l'énergie de s'énerver après elle.

Il la fixa avec intensité, se perdant l'espace d'un instant dans ses grands yeux noisette.

\- **Si tu crois qu'impliquer ma mère dans nos conversations me fera changer d'avis, tu te trompes.**

La brunette soupira bruyamment, son comportement ressemblé à celui d'une enfant vexée. Elle faisait les cent pas, semblant coincé ici, sans parvenir à s'échapper.

Le chevalier la regardait tourner en rond, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il trouvait la situation presque amusante. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de la jeune fille qui pestait silencieusement.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta et son regard se posa sur une chaise. Kylo Ren l'entendit cesser de respirer, un bref instant. Elle s'approcha lentement, et du bout des doigts, se saisit du casque.

Elle déglutit, et la déception se lut dans ses yeux.

\- **Tu as repris ton masque ?** Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

La mâchoire de Kylo Ren se contracta. Le ton de sa voix oscillé entre la question et l'affirmation.

Il allait lui répondre, lorsque trois coups furent tapés à la porte. La brune paniqua. Il lui jeta un regard rassurant avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- **QUOI ?** Hurla-t-il sans pour autant ouvrir.

\- **Pardonnez-moi, Suprême Leader, mais nous avons une piste pour Catiopé,** balbutia une voix timide derrière la porte.

\- **Nous en reparlerons demain, fichez le camp !**

Kylo Ren posa les yeux sur Rey. Cette dernière le regarda avec dégoût.

Ce brusque changement d'attitude le fit froncer les sourcils.

\- **Suprême Leader…** répéta-t-elle avec un sourire écœuré, laissant tomber son casque sur le sol. **Finalement, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Snoke.**

La jeune fille parvint enfin à s'éclipser et un silence lourd de sous-entendus s'installa dans la salle d'entrainement.

Fou de rage, le Sith abattu ses poings à de multiples reprises contre le mur, jusqu'à ce que ces cartilages bleuissent et se fendent un peu plus.


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'odeur des pivoines

Catiopé.

Depuis que Rey avait entendu ce nom lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Kylo Ren, elle ne cessait d'y penser. Cet homme, ce groupe, qu'importe : cela l'intrigué. Elle était certaine, au fond d'elle-même, d'avoir déjà entendu parler de Catiopé, dans un passé lointain. Cependant, elle avait beau réfléchir encore et encore, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir…

Après une énième journée d'attente interminable sur Gallifrey, Rey se décida à aller en parler à la Générale Organa. C'était sans aucun doute la personne la mieux placée pour répondre à ce genre d'interrogations. Si Kylo Ren voulait la fin de ce groupe, peut-être étaient-ils liés à la résistance ?

La Princesse Leïa se trouvait dans le jardin botanique de Gale. Elle était assise sur un rocking-chair, vêtue d'une longue robe en satin marron glacé, les cheveux lâches. Rey s'approcha timidement. Son ainée était perdue dans ses pensées, sirotant une tasse de liquide fumant, elle n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille arrivée.

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, la brunette se décida à s'asseoir près d'elle, soucieuse cependant d'interrompre les réflexions de Leïa…

\- **Vous allez bien ?** demanda Rey en posant sa main sur le genou de la femme.

Elle regretta aussitôt sa question, la trouvant immensément stupide. Il semblait évident qu'elle était en train de défaillir, lentement. Cette pensée effraya la pilleuse d'épave, elle ne pouvait imaginer la Rébellion sans la Générale pour la guider.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de la princesse, Rey ferma les yeux et tenta, à l'aide de la force, de capter quelques sentiments. Mais Leïa était muette – de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur.

Rey se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et décida de respecter son silence.

Après un long moment, alors que le soleil s'apprêtait à amorcer sa descente, Leïa décida enfin de parler.

\- **Je suis désolée** , murmura-t-elle. **Parfois, je ne trouve plus les mots, alors je préfère m'abstenir.**

Rey hocha la tête et observa en silence les creux de son visage, les fils argentés parsement ses cheveux…

Que pouvait-elle ressentir, au fond d'elle-même ? Rey aurait payé cher pour le savoir.

\- **Viens, promenons-nous dans le parc.**

Leïa se releva et attrapa le bras de Rey avec douceur avant de l'entrainer dans une marche lente.

Le jardin de Gale regorgeait de fleurs. Rey n'en avait jamais vu autant avant son arrivée ici. Aucun bourgeon ne poussé sur Jakku, la terre était bien trop aride. Elle était toujours émerveillée lorsqu'elle foulait les allées ordonnées du jardin.

\- **J'adore ses fleurs, ce sont des pivoines. Généralement, elles sont roses… Mais celles-ci sont spéciales,** dit Leïa en détachant une fleur volumineuse de son arbuste.

Elle la tendit à Rey et la jeune fille observa avec minutie les reflets rougeâtre et orangé, brillants sur chacune des pétales. C'était de loin la plus belle fleur qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

\- **C'était les préférés de ma mère… Il fut un temps ou je mettais des pivoines absolument partout –** elle laissa échapper un faible rire **– Ben adorait leurs odeurs.**

Lorsque Rey entendit la dernière phrase, elle porta la fleur à son visage et respira à plein poumon. L'odeur était divine, meilleure encore que celle des fruits juteux.

\- **Elles sont sublimes,** approuva Rey.

Les pivoines étaient désormais ses fleurs préférées, à elle aussi.

\- **Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Oui… Connaissez-vous un dénommée Catiopé ?**

La princesse marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- **Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parler de lui…**

\- **Qui est-ce ?**

\- **Il fut un temps, ou Catiopé appartenait à la résistance. C'était bien avant ta naissance, moi-même j'étais encore très jeune. Il était différent. Ses opinions n'étaient pas en adéquation avec celles du conseil. Il trouvait que nous étions… trop lent, pas assez réactif. Il était sans cesse en train de critiquer chacune de nos décisions… Un jour, il a… perdu le contrôle de lui-même. J'ignore pourquoi il a fait ça, peut-être était-ce pour nous faire comprendre que désormais il était libre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a posé une bombe dans le réfectoire, plus de 50 personnes sont mortes sur le coup. Mais avant que nous puissions l'arrêter, il avait disparu, lui et une bonne centaine de résistants en accord avec ses principes. Lui et son groupe on fuit dans une partie reculée de la galaxie. Pendant longtemps, plus personne n'a entendu parler d'eux… jusqu'à la prise de pouvoir de Snoke.**

\- **Wow… cela fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup,** murmura Rey en fronçant les sourcils. **Mais je ne comprends pas, est-ce qu'ils sont… du même côté que nous, dans un sens ?**

\- **C'est compliqué, ils ne sont ni liés au Premier Ordre, ni à la Résistance. Ils ne servent que leurs propres intérêts. Pendant un temps, ils fournissaient même l'ennemi en armes. Et puis, j'ai entendu dire qu'un conflit a éclaté, alors ils ont dû fuir et se cacher. Depuis, ils ont menés quelques attaques envers le Premier Ordre, mais rien de concluant.**

Oh.

Ainsi, c'était cela, la nouvelle cible du Suprême Leader.

\- **Ai-je répondu à tes interrogations ?**

\- **Oui, merci…**

Les deux femmes recommencèrent à marcher en silence. Elles avaient presque fini de faire le tour du jardin.

La pilleuse d'épave était désormais plongée dans ses songes.

Evidemment, elle n'approuvait pas qu'on extermine des gens au lieu de les emprisonner ou de faire intervenir la justice pour les juger. Cependant, une partie sombre d'elle-même approuvait le fait que Kylo Ren soit à la recherche de cet individu. Catiopé n'était qu'un lâche, un traitre. Il méritait qu'on s'attaque à lui. De plus, tant que le Premier Ordre serait à la poursuite du groupe, la résistance, elle, avait des chances d'être épargnée.

\- **Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui ?**

\- **J'ai des raisons de penser que le Premier Ordre est à sa recherche.**

\- **Je vois…**

\- **Pensez-vous que nous devrions… les avertir ?**

Leïa posa son index sur ses lèvres closes et se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes.

\- **Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit judicieux,** affirma la princesse en offrant un tendre sourire à Rey.

 _Dans ce cas, prend garde Catiopé, tu cours à ta perte, songea Rey._

* * *

Ce fut une odeur, douce et florale, qui réveilla Kylo Ren.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et observa sa chambre à la recherche d'un éventuel vase contenant des fleurs. Evidemment, il n'y avait rien.

Il n'avait pas senti cette fragrance depuis des années et une étrange chaleur se mit à envahir son corps, l'enveloppant d'un étrange sentiment. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion à savourer ces effluves sucrés, il se souvint soudainement la provenance de cette odeur.

\- **Des pivoines…**

Les fleurs préférées de sa mère.

Le chevalier se frappa le front à l'aide de la paume de sa main et ferma les yeux. Réalisant la situation, il chassa son sourire de son visage et quitta son lit avec précipitation, manquant de s'affaler sur le sol.

Il se demandait pourquoi, et surtout comment, lui était parvenu l'odeur des pivoines…

Après s'être douché, Kylo Ren revêtit sa tenue de Suprême Leader et quitta ses quartiers, sa cape volant au rythme de ses pas, le visage caché par son masque.

Il pénétra dans la salle de commandement, et tous les effectifs se levèrent pour le saluer.

\- **Au rapport,** exigea-t-il en se tournant vers le lieutenant Averson.

\- **Nous avons une trace de Catiopé. Il semblerait qu'il se trouve sur une planète agricole nommée Krava.**

\- **Envoyer un escadron en repérage !**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Général Hux, qui venait une fois de plus, de couper la parole au Suprême Leader.

La mâchoire de Kylo Ren se contracta, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de rétorqué, Hux enchaîna :

\- **Nous devons parler,** s'exclama le rouquin en dévisageant son maître avec arrogance.

Kylo Ren contourna le Général, lui ordonnant de le suivre.

Une fois seuls, les deux hommes se défièrent du regard.

 _Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour le tuer, songea le brun._

\- **Je sais _tout,_ Ren. **

\- **Que crois-tu savoir, misérable ?**

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres d'Armitage Hux. Mains derrière le dos, il fit quelques pas, avant de planter son regard dans celui du Chevalier de Ren.

\- **Tu as tué notre Suprême Leader, et tu as accusé la fille parce que tu étais trop lâche pour admettre ta déloyauté.**

Kylo Ren observa le Général sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait raison, certes, cependant, il était hors de question que cette nouvelle se répande au sein du Premier Ordre.

Le Général Hux prit son silence pour un signe d'acceptation, de défaite. Profitant de cette situation ou il se sentait supérieur, il avança dans la direction du brun d'un pas menaçant, et cracha à quelques centimètres de ses pieds.

Le Chevalier ne lui laissa même pas le temps de relever la tête. La seconde qui suivit son acte, il fut projeté contre le mur, la gorge étouffée par une poigne invisible. Son nez, brisé, saigné avec abondance et son visage pâlichon était déformé par la douleur. Il était allongé sur le sol, se tenant le ventre, suffocant de souffrance. L'impact lui avait sans doute détruit quelques côtes.

Kylo Ren s'approcha, et lui assena un coup de pied dans les entrailles. Le roux hurla.

\- **Tu n'es rien, Armitage, rien de plus qu'un pion. Et bientôt, tu seras mort.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Cauchemars

**Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 7. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis ! :)**

* * *

Kylo Ren venait de plonger dans un sommeil paradoxal, profond mais mouvementé.

Il revivait, une fois de plus, une scène de son passé. Les cauchemars, bien qu'effrayants dans un premier temps, étaient devenus une habitude. Il ne comptait plus les nuits où il s'était réveillé en hurlant avec désespoir, cherchant sans la trouver, une figure réconfortante. Heureusement, ses crises noctambules avaient diminué avec l'âge… et avec l'influence de Snoke sur son esprit.

Désormais, ces terreurs nocturnes n'étaient plus qu'occasionnelles. Elles étaient cependant plus terrifiantes que jamais, depuis la mort de l'ancien Suprême Leader et celle de son père dont il refusait encore de prononcer le nom.

Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi déstabilisé par le cauchemar qu'il était en train de vivre, au travers de ses paupières.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et sur son torse. Son visage, rarement expressif, était contracté en une grimace reflétant une farandole de sentiments – douleur, peur, rage, déni, agonie.

Son corps était secoué de spasmes violents, contractant ses muscles de façon irrégulière.

* * *

 ** _« Kylo Ren, héritier de la lignée Skywalker,_** _murmura une voix menaçante, s'insinuant au plus profond de son esprit. **Descendant légitime de Dark Vador.** »_

 _Il était seul dans une immensité obscure, vêtu à la manière d'un Jedi dans une tenue couleur sable. Son sabre lui avait été retiré, mais qu'importe, car il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni même parler. Ses pieds semblés ancrés dans le sol._

 _Face à lui, se dressait une imposante silhouette noire, sans visage. Le garçon se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Snoke, cependant il ne pouvait en avoir la certitude._

 _La forme floue se déplacée dans la pièce, flottant avec lenteur. Longeant les murs, émettant un bourdonnement sournois, semblable au sifflement d'un serpent._

 _Ben Solo en avait la chair de poule. Il aurait aimé pouvoir agir, se défendre, partir en courant - mais il n'était plus maître de son propre corps._

 _Amer, il se contenta de regarder autour de lui, observant avec appréhension la forme se mouvant dans l'espace infini._

 ** _« J'avais tant d'espoirs te concernant. Une infinité de perspectives, de possibilités… Chevalier de Ren, tu fus nommé. Mais… »_**

 _La voix s'interrompit, semblant plus menaçante que jamais._

 ** _« Tu… as… ECHOUÉ ! »_**

 _La silhouette s'approcha soudainement. Ben tenta de reculer sans y parvenir. Une main invisible et puissante se referma autour de son cou._

 _Il voulut se débattre, retirer les doigts lui encerclant la gorge, mais ses pieds se mirent à flotter dans les airs et l'oxygène ne tarda pas à manquer. Il était proche de l'évanouissement, quand son corps fut projeté au sol._

 _A demi-conscient, il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle._

 ** _« J'ai cru, en faisant de toi mon apprenti, que tu serais à la hauteur de mes espérances,_** _souffla la voix à quelques centimètres de son visage **. Je t'ai façonné à mon image. J'ai transformé ton cœur en pierre et j'ai laissé la noirceur envahir ton esprit, pour qu'il ne reste en toi que de la haine et une soif de victoir… Je t'ai interdit le moindre sentiment. J'ai modifié chacun de tes souvenirs d'enfance, un par un, pour qu'il n'en reste que l'amertume et l'abandon. Je t'ai forcé à te battre, à t'entrainer jusqu'à l'épuisement. J'ai fais de toi une arme redoutable. Mais rien de tout cela n'a suffi. »**_

 _Une brise glacée enveloppa le corps de Ben Solo, l'affaiblissant davantage. Il avait la déplaisante impression qu'il était sur le point de mourir._

 ** _« Tu n'es pas Dark Vador. Tu ne seras jamais Dark Vador. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un misérable, une vermine sans importance. Tu n'as ni courage, ni loyauté. Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable petit être humain… trop faible, trop médiocre, pour résister… »_**

 _Une larme roula sur le visage du brun, sans qu'il ne puisse l'effacer._

 _Cette démonstration physique ne plu pas à la silhouette brumeuse qui s'empara du brun, comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon, le faisant flotter à plusieurs mètres du sol._

 ** _« La lumière est toujours présente dans ton cœur. Tu as laissé une méprisable pilleuse d'épaves s'insinuer en toi, dans ton esprit… Elle t'a battue, défigurée. Mais elle n'a pas osé t'achever, car elle est aussi faible que toi. »_**

 _La main invisible glissa sur son visage, aussi froide que la neige, traçant les contours de la cicatrice que lui avait dessinée Rey sur Takodana. Puis, après avoir laissé échapper un faible ricanement, taillada la peau du jeune garçon à l'aide d'un objet redoutablement tranchant._

 _Ben se sentit défaillir et du sang se répandit sur son visage, glissant sur ses lèvres._

 ** _« Tu as laissé tes sentiments s'emparer de ton esprit. Tu n'es pas parvenu à les refouler, les cacher. C'est ce qui causera ta perte, misérable Kylo Ren. »_**

 _Il y eut alors une explosion de lumière et la pièce vola en éclat. Une infinité de particules transpercèrent le corps du chevalier, s'enfonçant au plus profond de sa chair._

* * *

Kylo Ren se réveilla en sursaut, dégoulinant de transpiration.

Il palpa son corps à plusieurs reprises, puis posa sa main sur son cœur, tentant de reprendre une respiration convenable.

Effrayé, il tituba jusqu'à sa salle de bain et s'accrocha avec difficulté au rebord de l'évier. Ses jambes, chancelantes, n'arrivaient plus à supporter son poids.

Lentement, il releva les yeux et observa son reflet.

Sa gorge se noua.

Tremblant, il leva la main et posa son index et son majeur sur sa cicatrice, l'effleurant avec légèreté. Il retira ses doigts et les observa.

Ils étaient recouverts de sang.

* * *

Rey ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur et se redressa vivement. Ce geste brusque lui donna un haut le cœur et lui retourna l'estomac.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits.

 _Ce devait-être un cauchemar, songea-t-elle._

Son corps tout entier la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle se sentait épuisée, vidée de toute énergie. Lentement, elle étira ses membres un à un et grimaça à chaque mouvement.

Elle avait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur, d'être perdue, abandonnée.

Soudain, elle réalisa que ces sentiments ne lui appartenaient pas, que ce cauchemar dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir mais dont elle ressentait les effets, n'était pas le sien.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, inspirant et expirant, le plus calmement possible.

Il était faible, à découvert. Aucune barrière ne le protéger. Sans difficulté, elle parvint à se connecter à lui.

Rey frissonna lorsqu'elle se retrouva, sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi, au milieu d'une pièce sombre et froide. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, elle avança lentement en direction de ce qui semblait être un lit. Ses doigts effleurèrent le satin noir, puis elle se rendit compte que la pièce était vide.

Elle tourna la tête, légèrement paniquée, puis discerna un filet de lumière traversant une porte close. Elle s'en approcha, puis posa une main à plat sur la surface lisse.

Sans dire le moindre mot, elle sut qu' _il_ l'avait sentie.

Silencieuse, elle resta muette et immobile, ignorant quoi faire.

 _Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

Elle pouvait sentir, au travers de la porte, le combat intérieur du garçon et le flot d'émotions qui le submergés.

\- **Ben…** murmura-t-elle d'une voix meurtrie.

\- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…**

Rey se recula, surprise par le ton implorant de sa voix.

\- **Je veux juste t'aider…**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le supposé Suprême Leader tomba à ses genoux.

Le cœur de la Jedi se serra avec douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ben Solo aussi affaibli, aussi désarmé par ses propres émotions.

Rey s'agenouilla sur le sol froid pour être à la hauteur du garçon. Tremblante et hésitante, elle releva la main et la posa sur la joue rugueuse du brun, le forçant à relever la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Ses yeux étaient humides et incroyablement expressifs. Il avait pleuré et cette constatation décontenança la brunette.

Ils se regardèrent de longues minutes, en silence, puis Rey effleura la cicatrice du bout des doigts, constatant qu'elle était suintante de sang frais… Cette même cicatrice qu'elle lui avait infligé et qui resterait présente à tout jamais. Elle se sentit terriblement coupable.

\- **Pourquoi as-tu fait ça** ? Demanda-t-elle, supposant qu'il s'était blessé lui-même.

\- **Ce n'est pas moi** …

Rey ne répondit pas et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle se contenta de l'aider, tentant de le redresser tant bien que mal. Néanmoins, supporter un corps d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix n'était pas chose facile.

\- **Viens, il faut stopper le saignement…**

Le sang avait coulé le long de son visage, de ses lèvres, disparaissant contre son cou **.**

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord de la cuvette des toilettes et fouilla dans tous les tiroirs de la salle de bain, jusqu'à trouver un spray désinfectant et des cotons stériles.

Avec délicatesse, elle désinfecta la plaie et effaça les coulées d'hémoglobines. Lorsque le sang parvint à coaguler normalement, elle appliqua des dizaines de petites bandes autocollantes sur la blessure, pour éviter les infections et permettre une meilleure cicatrisation.

Rey observa silencieusement le garçon. Après avoir terminé sa tâche, elle retira avec hésitation les quelques mèches brunes collées sur son front, et les glissa vers l'arrière de sa tête, dégageant ses yeux. Elle voulait prolonger ce contact le plus longtemps possible.

Il était si vulnérable et affaibli. Rey elle-même se sentait fragile face à cette soudaine proximité.

La brunette fit un pas en arrière, incertaine, mais Ben Solo l'empêcha de partir, en l'attrapant par la taille et plongeant son visage contre son ventre. Timidement, Rey caressa ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, admirant leurs souplesses, et savourant ce contact inédit.

Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Le corps du brun était secoué de sanglots, Rey se sentait impuissante.

Après un long moment, Ben parvint à reprendre ses esprits et s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Rey, sans pour autant la repousser. Doucement, il attrapa l'une de ses mains et la porta jusqu'à sa bouche.

Rey cessa de respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses lèvres avec tendresse sur le sommet de ses phalanges.

\- **Merci** , souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible, sans parvenir à la regarder dans les yeux. Il se sentait honteux.

Il relâcha la main de la jeune fille et se remit sur pieds.

\- **Pars maintenant, s'il te plait.**

Sa voix, de nouveau ferme, fit frissonner Rey. Sans un regard pour elle, il la contourna et quitta la salle de bain.

La bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se brisa et la jeune fille eut l'impression de chuter d'une falaise. Ce nouveau rejet était plus douloureux que tous les autres.

\- **Ben, attends !** S'écria-t-elle en le suivant jusque dans sa chambre. **Que s'est-il passé ?**

Constatant avec déception qu'il avait décidé de l'ignorer, Rey s'approcha de lui avec colère. Elle fut soudainement stoppée dans ses mouvements, comme si un mur invisible s'était dressé entre elle et Kylo Ren.

Elle lui lança un regard noir en dévisageant son bras tendu dans sa direction.

Admettant sa défaite, une fois de plus, Rey ferma les yeux et se volatilisa.

De retour dans sa chambre, plongée dans la pénombre, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur puis prit son visage entre ses mains avant de se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.


	8. Chapitre 8 : L'ultime duel

**_HELLO ! Voici le chapitre 8 ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire, car c'est grâce à l'idée principale de ce chapitre que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fanfiction ! :) Il est un peu plus long que les autres, alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^_**

 ** _Le site semble avoir quelques bugs en ce moment, je vois les commentaires mais je ne peux pas y répondre car ils sont comme "inexistants" dans ma boîte de réception..._**

 **Allthings** **:** **Merci pour votre commentaire, je suis très heureuse de savoir que la chapitre 7 vous a plu et j'espère sincèrement qu'il en sera de même avec le chapitre 8 :)**

 **Manon** **: Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire, merci pour ton commentaire :)**

 **Amooreuse : ****Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et je suis certaine que tu vas encore plus apprécier ce chapitre 8 car il y a une scène qui va sûrement te plaire ahah !**

* * *

 _Un jour, deux jours._

 _Une heure, deux heures._

 _Une éternité plus tard._

Le temps était devenu l'ennemi n°1 de Rey. Trop lent, trop calme. Démesuré.

Elle était lasse d'attendre, accablée par l'ennui et la platitude. Dans l'attente interminable d'un signe d'un mouvement un souffle un reflet furtif. Excédée à l'idée de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de compter les jours, les heures, les minutes. Elle se sentait abandonnée, terriblement perdue. L'univers qui l'entourait n'était désormais plus qu'un amas flou de visages, de formes et de sons lointains.

Rey aurait voulu partir loin d'ici, ne pas revenir en arrière. Etre libre et ne dépendre de personne. Mais elle était retenue, prisonnière par un désir incertain, un avenir aléatoire.

* * *

Depuis cette fameuse nuit et ce satané cauchemar, Rey semblait avoir perdu une partie d'elle-même.

Confinée dans sa chambre, elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de parler à qui que ce soit. Ses amis, à tour de rôle, venaient frapper à sa porte. Ils s'inquiétaient de son isolement soudain, elle le savait, cependant elle n'avait aucun remord. La solitude, depuis toujours, était sa compagne la plus fidèle. Car le silence est neutre : il ne fait aucun commentaire, ne juge pas et se contente d'écouter.

Son exil était nécessaire à sa survie mentale. Elle avait l'impression de perdre les pédales au fil des jours. Depuis son entrée dans la guerre, elle n'avait pas eu un seul instant pour réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre. Chaque action de sa part avait été guidée par son intuition, et non pas par sa conscience. Même sur Acht-Tao, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la guerre et sur son entrainement. Aujourd'hui, la Jedi en herbe n'était plus sûre de rien.

Malgré l'évidence de la situation, Rey était perplexe. Elle refusait d'admettre et de comprendre pourquoi Kylo Ren était au centre de tous ses tourments intérieurs. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser à lui ? Et pourquoi la force avait établi un lien aussi puissant entre eux ? En dépit de son désir de solitude, le jeune garçon, autrefois Jedi, ne quittait plus ses songes. Elle se sentait envoutée, presque possédée par cet homme étrange et mystérieux, qui par le hasard ou le destin, était devenu le _fardeau de sa vie._

Une partie d'elle-même se sentait prête à l'affronter, voir même le tuer si besoin. Mais cette partie était infime, presque insignifiante. Pourtant, elle avait toutes les raisons d'exister. La rumeur avait parcouru toute la galaxie : Kylo Ren était soi-disant _une cause perdue._

 _Il est vrai qu'il a tué un nombre incalculable de personnes. Qu'il sème le chaos et l'anarchie partout où il passe. Il n'est pas du côté des gentils, c'est un fait. Il a renié son peuple, renoncé à sa propre famille par orgueil et mépris. De sa main, il a transpercé le cœur de son propre père, sans remords et sans larmes… Mais…_

 _Mais…_ n'en déplaise à cette partie de conscience, la majorité était pleine d'espoir et de pardon. Rey n'avait pas d'explication : elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait prête à oublier, à faire l'impasse sur chacune des erreurs qu'il avait commises. Elle se sentait capable de l'excuser, d'accepter son passé. Ses actes faisaient partie de lui et elle le voulait tout entier.

Car Ben Solo était un enfant dans le corps d'un adulte, dont la vie avait été dictée par un homme sans scrupules et sournois.

Si seulement les choses étaient simples, la vie serait bien moins compliquée mais sans doute beaucoup moins intéressante à raconter.

* * *

 _« - Rey… Rey… Rey, ouvre la porte ! »_

 **Non.** La concernée ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte. Elle voulait rester au lit tranquillement et méditer en silence. Elle ne voulait pas aller manger en compagnie des autres, ni se balader dans le jardin, ou même faire un jeu de société. Elle voulait être SEULE et qu'on lui fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- **Rey !** S'énerva une voix implorante, tambourinant à la porte de sa chambre.

\- **NON !**

\- **Par pitié, sors de là ! C'est Leïa ! Elle est mourante…**

La brunette ouvrit les yeux et les derniers mots achevèrent de la réveiller, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide.

Instinctivement, elle se redressa et courut jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, faisant face à Kaydel Connix, le visage livide et les yeux embués.

Rey déglutit et se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie plus tôt.

\- **Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ?** Demanda-t-elle sans trouver les mots.

La blonde se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant à chaude larmes.

\- **Elle a perdu connaissance hier,** renifla Kaydel. **Nous pensions que… ce n'était qu'un simple malaise… mais… mais… son rythme cardiaque à soudainement chuté… et son corps… il ne réagit plus… comme si…**

\- **Comme si son esprit s'était déjà envolé** … acheva la jeune Jedi avec amertume.

Dans la hâte, Rey attrapa une couverture qu'elle enroula autour de ses frêles épaules et suivit le lieutenant Connix. Les deux filles, abattues par le chagrin, longèrent les couloirs en silence.

Rey s'arrêta face à la porte de la princesse, hésitant pendant de longues secondes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle était pétrifiée à l'idée de voir la figure emblématique de la résistance affaiblie et sur le point de quitter ce monde.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Rey pénétra seule dans la pièce et s'avança avec lenteur jusqu'au lit où était allongé l'illustre rebelle. La brunette détourna le regard et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Attristée, elle s'assit près du corps immobile et attrapa la main glacée de Leïa.

Elle avait beau constater la scène, elle refusait d'y croire. Malheureusement, les figures héroïques ne sont pas éternelles : Han Solo et Luke Skywalker en étaient la preuve.

Leïa Organa était vêtue d'une robe couleur lilas en mousseline de soie. Ses longs cheveux bruns parsemés d'argenter étaient parfaitement peignés, encadrant son visage éteint et blafard. On aurait pu croire, en constatant sa pâleur inhabituelle, que la femme n'était déjà plus de ce monde.

Hésitante, Rey posa une oreille sur le cœur de la Générale et soupira d'apaisement lorsqu'elle l'entendit battre faiblement.

Après un long moment passé en silence, Rey se pencha vers la princesse et murmura, d'une voix à peine audible qu'elle seule pouvait entendre :

\- **N'abandonnez pas tout de suite. Je vous ai fait une promesse et je compte la tenir…**

* * *

Rey abandonna Leïa d'un pas chancelant, le cœur lourd. Glissant le long des murs, l'esprit complètement embué, elle rejoignit l'escalier de service par lequel elle avait regagné sa chambre trois semaines auparavant.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte et qu'elle exprime sa colère, sinon, elle allait devenir folle.

Elle descendit les marches en courant, manquant de chuter à deux reprises. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et que l'air frais imbiba ses poumons, elle se sentit libre et puissante. Tentant d'être invisible, elle se faufila derrière les habitations et atteignit l'une des portes de sortie.

Sûre d'elle, Rey fit face au garde et exigea :

\- **Je veux sortir.**

L'homme s'apprêtait à refuser mais la jeune Jedi ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Pointant sa main vers lui, elle s'insinua dans son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante. Sans aucune difficulté, elle le fit s'écarter et s'échappa de cette ville maudite.

* * *

Kylo Ren était en pleine réflexion, le regard perdu dans les étoiles, lorsqu'un objet non-identifié s'abattit à quelques millimètres de son visage. Interloqué, il se retourna d'un mouvement vif et dévisagea la source de cette agression, prêt à en découdre avec celui qui avait l'audace de l'attaquer par derrière.

\- **Elle est en train de mourir ! Et c'est ta faute ! Tu m'entends ? C'EST TA FAUTE !**

Le brun dévisagea Rey avec stupeur. Elle avait à nouveau surgi dans sa salle d'entrainement sans qu'il ne l'a sente arriver. Visiblement, elle était en colère contre lui, ou du moins, un peu plus que d'habitude.

\- **De quoi tu parles** ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la brune avec prudence.

Rey serra les poings et s'exclama :

\- **Ta mère. Leïa. Elle est mourante, et TU es la raison de son déclin. Elle est train de mourir de chagrin, est-ce que tu réalises ? Et c'est ta faute !**

Son ton hargneux devint alors larmoyant.

\- **Tu es en train de la tuer… tu ne t'en rends même pas compte et pourtant… ton comportement, ton rejet… ça la détruit au fil des jours. Elle est en train de mourir… elle n'a plus la force de se battre contre toi…**

Stoïque, Kylo Ren écouta les reproches de la pileuse d'épave, contractant sa mâchoire pour ne laisser paraitre aucune émotion. La jeune fille était anéantie par la douleur et la peur de perdre un être qui lui était cher… C'était compréhensible.

Malgré sa gorge nouée par un chagrin habilement dissimulé, le brun parvint à lui dire d'un ton cinglant :

\- **Et alors ? Je ne compte pas m'apitoyer sur son sort.**

Rey cessa de respirer et chavira vers l'arrière. Le monde était en train de s'écrouler sous ses pieds. De justesse, elle se rattrapa et s'approcha de Kylo Ren en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

\- **Tu ne peux… tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! C'est ta mère !**

Le chevalier la toisa avec indifférence, les lèvres pincées. Cette attitude hostile et insensible lui demandait un effort surhumain et il aurait tout donné pour avoir le visage dissimulé sous son masque.

Rey, telle une furie enragée, se jeta sur lui et se mit à le frapper avec frénésie, abattant ses poings sans retenues. Elle le roua de coups avec acharnement et colère, sans qu'il n'esquive le moindre mouvement de recul ou de défense. Impassible, il encaissa les chocs en silence, ignorant la douleur envahissant son corps.

Après un long moment, les coups devinrent moins réguliers et moins douloureux. Bouleversée et affaiblie, Rey se recula, dégoulinante de transpiration. Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

Le brun fit craquer son dos et sa nuque endoloris, dévisageant la brune avec intérêt.

\- **Tu prétends que Ben Solo à disparu et que Kylo Ren a prit le dessus sur lui. Si c'est le cas… Si Ben Solo est vraiment mort, s'il ne reste plus rien de lui, pas même une infime partie de conscience, alors… Alors j'ai une faveur à te demander, Kylo Ren. Une seule…** souffla la brune.

Respirant avec difficultés, elle releva la tête et plongea son regard humide dans les yeux du garçon lui faisant face.

Kylo Ren était si captivé par la multitude d'émotions l'assaillant de toute part qu'il ne remarqua pas la main de la jeune Jedi se saisissant de son sabre laser par le biais de la force.

Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé et le garçon l'observa en silence.

Rey avala sa salive, luttant contre un sanglot, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de tendre au brun son propre sabre en forme de croix. Elle eut beau lutter, elle ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

\- **Si tu es sans cœur et sans pitié, comme est sensé l'être le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre, alors tue-moi Kylo Ren.**

Sa voix brisée était un supplice à entendre.

Kylo Ren la regarda droit dans les yeux, estomaqué et surprit. Le visage de la jeune femme était livide et ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, Rey lui poserait un tel ultimatum.

Fébrile, il attrapa le sabre qu'elle lui tendit et glissa son pouce le long du bouton d'enclenchement. Il fit un pas en arrière et soupira longuement.

\- **Je ne vais pas te tuer alors que tu es sans défense. Ce serait lâche de ma part** , annonça-t-il.

Une étincelle brilla dans le regard de la brune, Kylo Ren ne sut comment l'interpréter.

L'instant d'après, elle attrapa au vol d'un des sabres d'entrainement trainant dans un coin de la salle et l'enclencha, se tenant en position de défense.

 _Alors tu veux te battre en duel…_

Le Chevalier de Ren contracta sa mâchoire et fit tourner son arme entre ses doigts pour se donner du courage. Contre toute attente, elle fut la première à attaquer. Le brun para son action avec habilité bien que décontenancé par son geste.

Elle était en train de le provoquer, essayant par tous les moyens de le pousser à bout. Sans pitié, laissant la colère guider ses mouvements.

Le combat dura une éternité. La scène de guerre, vécue sur Takodana semblait se rejouer, une fois de plus.

Mais Kylo Ren avait l'avantage : Rey était épuisé. De plus, ses larmes réduisaient considérablement son champ de vision. Après de longues minutes, ses bras n'avaient même plus la force de se lever pour contrer les coups. Son sabre lui échappa et glissa à ses pieds. A découvert, Kylo Ren brisa l'espace les séparant. Elle voulu reculer, mais son corps fut bloqué par le mur se trouvant derrière elle. Le visage de Rey se décomposa et une peur incommensurable se lu dans son regard humide.

Vaincue, elle ferma les yeux et sentit la chaleur de l'arme à quelques centimètres seulement de son cou. Elle cessa de respirer et attendit l'ultime coup de grâce, qui, contre toute attente, ne parvint pas.

La gorge nouée et terrassée par l'effroi, elle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard effrayé de _Ben Solo._

Sans un mot, il lâcha son arme et s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune fille.

Leurs corps se faisaient face et Rey pouvait sentir le souffle haletant du garçon chatouillant ses joues humides.

Ils se toisèrent en silence, essayant en vain de respirer calmement. Chacun jugeant l'autre du regard.

Puis, dans un élan inconsidéré, Ben écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Rey.

C'était une sensation étrange.

D'abord surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux et posa ses deux mains sur les larges épaules du garçon, tentant de le repousser. Puis, réalisant la situation, elle ferma les paupières et savoura son tout premier baiser.

Une chaleur inédite irradiait le corps de la Jedi, se propageant à travers l'ensemble de ses membres. Elle se sentait complète pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Elle avait trouvé sa place, et elle était auprès de Ben. Désormais, elle en avait l'intime conviction.

Leurs baisers étaient brûlants et s'enchainaient avec passion. Seules leurs respirations haletantes, suffocantes, venaient briser le silence de la pièce.

Rey s'accrochait à Ben comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle voulait le sentir contre elle, effleurer la moindre parcelle de peau à découvert, ne pas le perdre.

Avec habilité, Ben glissa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la souleva dans les airs, comme si elle ne pesait que quelques grammes, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, passant ses mains autour de son cou.

Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne cesse jamais, que leurs lèvres restent scellées pour l'éternité…

Mais à mesures que les secondes passées, la silhouette de Rey disparaissait, la pression de leurs baisers s'affaiblissant peu à peu.

Après un dernier effleurement de lèvres, la jeune fille se volatilisa.

Ben se retrouva seul, le cœur hurlant.

* * *

 **Voilàààà, alors vos impressions/suggestions/commentaires ? :D**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Souffle de vie

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 9, il sert un peu de "transition", par conséquent il est un peu moins intéressant que le précédent ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Rey se sent fébrile : ses mains sont moites et son cœur agité.

Elle observe son reflet au travers du miroir, contemple ses joues rouges et s'attarde sur ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers fougueux et passionnés qu'elle vient d'échanger avec celui qui est censé être son ennemi.

Elle effleure sa bouche du bout des doigts en soupirant avec exaltation, avant de fermer les yeux pour se rappeler des moindres détails : la pression des lèvres de Ben sur les siennes, la peau brûlante de son corps collé au sien, sa main encerclant sa taille, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux, son souffle ardent caressant son visage, son odeur imprégnée dans ses poumons…

La jeune fille secoue la tête en souriant timidement.

Elle aimerait pouvoir crier sa joie sur tous les toits, faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être. Mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas : il est trop tôt pour cela.

* * *

Rey dut lutter contre son envie incommensurable de sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, de peur qu'on lui demande des explications au sujet de sa joie soudaine. Elle était certaine de ne trouver aucune réponse appropriée. La jeune Jedi s'imaginait mal regarder Finn et lui avouer que Kylo Ren l'avait embrassé la veille, oh, et que soi-dit en passant, elle avait répondu à ses baisers avec autant de passion, si ce n'est plus.

Dès l'aube, elle s'habilla en vitesse et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Leïa, impatiente à l'idée de la voire éveillée à nouveau.

Un frisson de terreur la parcourut de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la chambre était vide et que les draps avaient été retirés du matelas.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Elle tituba en arrière et heurta une silhouette qui passait dans le couloir au moment même.

Rey releva la tête et dévisagea Gale qui avait un bouquet de pivoines entre les mains. Elles étaient roses et sentaient divinement bon.

\- **Où… Où est la Générale ?** Demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

\- **Nous l'avons transférée à l'espace médicale,** l'informa la dirigeante avec un sourire bienveillant. **Je m'y rendais, justement. Vous aussi ?**

La brunette hocha timidement la tête et suivit Gale jusqu'à « l'infirmerie ».

Son cœur battait la chamade et n'arrivait pas à retrouver un rythme normal. Toutes ses émotions contradictoires qu'elle ressentait étaient difficiles à gérer. En se levant ce matin, elle était plus que joyeuse, désormais, elle était de nouveau effrayée à l'idée d'avoir perdu Leïa.

L'espace d'un instant, en découvrant la chambre vide, elle avait paniqué en s'imaginant le pire. Elle refusait d'échouer si près du but…

En entrant dans l'espace médicale, Rey constata que 4 lits étaient occupés. Gale salua les personnes présentes d'un hochement de tête. Avec surprise, Rey vit une jeune asiatique, assise, en train de discuter avec Finn tout en mangeant avec appétit.

L'ancien Stormtrooper aperçu son amie arrivant de loin et lui fit un signe de la main.

Hésitante, Rey s'approcha d'eux.

\- **Rose, voici Rey,** annonça Finn. **Rey, voici Rose. Vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de vous parler il me semble ?**

\- **Je suis… infiniment, excessivement, immensément heureuse de te rencontrer enfin !** S'écria la petite brunette avec un large sourire, manquant de s'étouffer avec la portion de nourriture qu'elle venait de fourrer dans sa bouche.

\- **Euh… moi aussi,** lui répondit Rey, un peu mal à l'aise par tant d'admiration. **Finn était très inquiet pour toi tu sais !**

\- **Oh vraiment ?**

Rey hocha la tête en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

Rose se mordit les lèvres en rougissant et lança un petit regard en coin vers le garçon, assit au pied de son lit.

\- **Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?** Demanda Rey.

\- **Deux jours !**

\- **Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien… Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas me montrer impolie mais…**

\- **Oui bien-sûr, Leïa et juste derrière ce rideau,** l'informa Finn avec un sourire affectueux.

Rey contourna le lit de Rose et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.

\- **_Je n'arrive pas à y croire !_** _Pépia Rose au loin **. J'ai rencontré Rey en personne !**_

La Jedi fronça les sourcils, estimant qu'elle ne méritait pas autant d'admiration de la part de qui que ce soit. Mais son esprit était trop focalisé sur la princesse toujours en sommeil, aussi, décida-t-elle ne faire aucun commentaire à propos de ce détail.

Leïa était allongée sur un lit d'appoint, le bras relié à un étrange tuyau à l'allure archaïque. Elle héla un infirmier et lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Ce dernier lui répondit que la perfusion contenait des nutriments et des antidouleurs.

\- **Elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir** , murmura Rey en s'approchant de la Générale. **Elle a l'air si paisible…**

L'homme lui expliqua la situation mais Rey ne comprit pas la moitié des termes médicaux qu'il employait. Elle ne posa aucune question.

Gale déposa les pivoines dans un vase et les arrangea en tapotant avec douceur sur les pétales. Elle caressa un instant la main de la Générale, avant de se retirer. L'infirmer s'inclina et disparut à son tour derrière le rideau.

Rey tira une vieille chaise bancale qui trainait contre un mur et s'installa à la droite de la princesse. Elle passa un long moment à la dévisager en silence. Malgré son âge, c'était une femme remarquablement belle. Durant sa jeunesse, elle avait dû avoir bon nombre de prétendants… Mais Leïa avait une âme de rebelle et il n'était pas surprenant que son choix se soit porté sur un contrebandier tel que Han Solo.

Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, dit l'adage. Pour Leïa comme pour Rey, ce proverbe était plus que concret.

La cage thoracique de la Générale Organa s'élever à un rythme régulier. Ses signes vitaux étaient excellents. Rien ne pouvait expliquer le coma dans lequel était plongée la femme. Mais Rey savait, du moins, elle en avait une vague idée.

Les personnes étant sensible à la force ont tous des capacités supérieures à celles des humains ordinaires. La quantité de midi-chloriens qui traverses le corps des Jedi leurs offres une infinité de possibilités. Et Rey avait le sentiment profond que Leïa avait elle-même décidé d'en finir de la façon la plus paisible qui soit : elle s'éteignait.

Pour la jeune femme, il était hors de question qu'une telle situation se produise. La Générale ne devait pas mourir.

Avec lenteur, Rey se pencha à l'oreille de Leïa :

\- **Vous devez vous réveiller… La guerre sera bientôt terminée, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Vous devez me faire confiance. Ben est vivant, il se cache sous le masque de Kylo Ren, mais… votre fils est encore présent. Je n'ai plus aucun doute désormais. Il y a du bon et du mauvais en lui, comme dans tous les êtres humains.**

Rey ferma les yeux et supplia silencieusement les cieux pour obtenir la moindre réaction de la part de la Générale.

\- **Il est vivant** , répéta-t-elle en luttant contre ses larmes. **Ben est vivant.**

Mais Leïa demeurait immobile et muette.

Rey aurait voulu la secouer, la supplier de réagir. Son fils était encore présent, elle n'avait aucune raison, aucune excuse pour succomber à la mort !

\- **Je vous en conjure Leïa… nous avons besoin de vous… Ben a besoin de vous, de votre pardon…**

Ne résistant plus à la vue du corps inerte, Rey se redressa précipitamment, bousculant la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise qui se fracassa sur le sol avec chahut.

Elle tira le rideau d'un geste rageur, manquant presque de l'arracher au passage. Finn et Rose se tournèrent dans sa direction, surprit par son attitude et les larmes inondant son visage. Rey déglutit et se sentit incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, terrifié par tous les regards braqués dans sa direction.

Et soudain, un murmure, presque inaudible, parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Rey.

\- **Ben…**

Rey accourut et s'agenouilla auprès de Leïa en lui attrapant la main avec espoir.

Après plusieurs clignements, la princesse parvint à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle ne semblait ni désorientée, ni étonnée par la situation. Son teint avait repris des couleurs. On aurait pu croire qu'elle se réveillait simplement d'une longue nuit de sommeil.

Avec tendresse, elle leva une main vers Rey et lui effleura la joue. Ce geste maternel intensifia les pleurs de la brunette.

\- **Merci…** chuchota Leïa. **Merci de croire en lui.**

* * *

Après avoir passé un très long moment en compagnie de la Générale Organa, Rey regagna sa chambre et tenta à maintes reprises de se connecter à Ben mais toutes ses tentatives échouèrent lamentablement. Elle ignorait pourquoi et redoutait que le lien qui les unissait ait été brisé par le contact physique prolongé qui avait eu lieu précédemment.

\- **Ça ne peut pas être ça…** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, épuisée à force de s'être trop concentrée.

Et pourtant, malgré sa crainte grandissante, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien le concernant. Elle n'aurait pu dire s'il était heureux ou malheureux, s'il dormait ou bien s'il était éveillé. Le lien semblait ne plus exister. C'était la solution la plus logique. Rey refusait de croire que Ben s'était fermé à elle, cette idée était stupide et inconcevable…

* * *

 _Devant elle, se dressait un étendu infini de végétation luxuriante. Le soleil venait d'entamer sa descente, répandant une douce lumière orangé sur l'horizon silencieux._

 _Rey se sentait paisible, sereine, à sa place._

 _La guerre était finie. Rien, ni personne, ne pouvait anéantir ou même faire de l'ombre à son bonheur._

 _Ben se glissa derrière elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur son ventre rebondit et ferma les yeux avant de glisser ses lèvres sur la nuque de la brune, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur entêtante et sucrée._

\- **_J'aimerais que chacune de nos journées se finissent ainsi_** _… dit-elle en souriant._

 _Rey fronça les sourcils et observa le ciel avec inquiétude. L'orange venait d'être remplacé par un rouge éclatant, semblable à la couleur du sang et les champs de fleurs sauvages furent remplacé par une étendue d'hémoglobine vermeille, se mouvant au rythme du vent._

 _La brune se mit à trembler et elle chuta du balcon sur lequel elle se trouvait, atterrissant dans une flaque de sang visqueuse. Elle tendit la main vers Ben, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Rampant sur le sol, elle posa une main sur son ventre et constata qu'il était à nouveau plat._

 _Fébrile, elle se laissa tomber au sol. Entre deux sanglots, elle releva la tête et un cri de terreur lui échappa lorsqu'elle constata que le sang dans lequel elle baignait n'était pas le sien. Rey secoua Ben avec acharnement, mais son corps resta inerte._

\- **_Ben, Ben ! Reviens, reviens vers moi ! Tu dois lutter, fais-le pour moi !_**

 _Le paysage changea à nouveau. La pièce était immaculée de blanc et s'étendait à perte de vue._

\- **_Un choix, tu dois faire. Ton futur, il impactera._**

 _Rey tourna sur elle-même, cherchant la source de la voix. Derrière un mur de verre, elle aperçue Ben. Il était immobile, vêtu entièrement de blanc._

\- **_Le bien et le mal. Complexes, sont ces deux éléments. Kylo Ren ou Ben Solo tu resteras._**

 _La brune posa une main sur la surface glacée et tenta d'attirer le regard de Ben. Elle ferma les yeux et pria en silence._

\- **_C'est envisageable_** _, murmura la voix tendre de Ben._

 _Rey releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. La scène avait changé une fois de plus, revenant à la première. Elle était à nouveau debout, face au coucher du soleil._

\- **_De quoi ?_** _Bafouilla-t-elle._

\- **_Finir chacune de nos journées ainsi,_** _répéta le brun en embrassant Rey._

\- **_Tu as choisi la lumière,_** _constata-t-elle avec soulagement._

\- **_Evidemment._**

 _En silence, le couple observa la lune remplaçant peu à peu le soleil. Leurs mains jointes sur le ventre de la Jedi._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le manque

Le lieutenant Averson était livide. Il déambulait dans les couloirs, lutant contre la nausée, marchant d'une d'un pas rapide mais chancelant. Il devait lutter contre son instinct de survie qui lui dicter de prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir en courant.

Porteur d'une terrible nouvelle, il était certain de mourir aujourd'hui. Il savait, au fond de lui-même, que son heure était venue.

Avançant vers une mort certaine, l'estomac contracté, l'homme toqua à la porte avec appréhension. Son visage était aussi blanc qu'un linge et des gouttes de transpiration dégoulinaient le long de son front.

\- **Mmh.**

Interprétant ce marmonnement comme une autorisation d'entrée, Averson déverrouilla la porte et s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de son supérieur.

Les bras pendant mollement le long de son corps, il du faire appel à beaucoup de courage pour commencer :

\- **Maître. J'ai une terrible nouvelle,** s'exclama-t-il d'un ton tremblant.

\- **Vraiment ?** Répondit Kylo Ren sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Le lieutenant tritura ses doigts et prit une grande inspiration. Il était terrifié.

\- **Et bien ? J'attends !** S'impatienta le brun après un long silence.

Averson ravala un haut le cœur.

\- **SK2 a été détruite, Suprême Leader. Il n'y a aucun survivant,** débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

Kylo Ren cessa son activité et se retourna avec lenteur, fixant Averson droit dans les yeux. Le visage du brun ne trahissait aucune émotion.

\- **Vous êtes en train de me dire que… notre nouvelle base militaire, supposée être indestructible… a été complètement détruite… le jour de son inauguration ?**

Averson déglutit et hocha la tête avec effroi.

Kylo Ren resta silencieux un instant, analysant la situation.

\- **Vous avez une explication ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

\- **Euh…** **Eh bien… Selon les premiers rapports, il semblerait que la base ait été détruite de l'intérieur. Mais nous n'avons pas plus d'information pour le moment… Ce pourrait être lié à un défaut du laser central, ou bien un sabotage, Suprême Leader.**

Le chevalier fit craquer ses phalanges et tapota son menton.

\- **Le Général Hux était-il déjà sur place ?**

\- **Non Maître, il était toujours en chemin lorsque l'explosion s'est produite.**

\- **Ah.**

Son ton trahissait à peine sa déception.

Kylo Ren croisa les bras derrière son dos et lâcha un énorme soupire d'agacement. 90% de ses hommes étaient morts et ce misérable Armitage n'en faisait pas parti.

Comme le destin est cruel !

\- **Combien sommes-nous ?**

\- **Euh… Nous… Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux, Suprême Leader. Il y a un escadron de 20 soldats parti à la recherche de Catiopé. Le Général Hux était accompagné par une quinzaine d'Hommes. Et nous sommes un peu moins de 100 sur le vaisseau mère,** bafouilla le lieutenant Averson, se tenant droit comme un piqué.

\- **Je vois,** soupira-t-il.

\- **Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Suprême Leader ?**

\- **Non Averson, vous pouvez disposer, tenez moi au courant lorsque vous aurez plus de détails,** conclu Kylo Ren.

Le lieutenant écarquilla les yeux et quitta la pièce avec précipitation. Son maître venait de l'épargner, il ne voulait pas attendre qu'il change d'avis.

* * *

Une centaine d'Hommes.

C'est tout ce qu'il restait du Premier Ordre. La soi-disant organisation la plus puissante de la galaxie.

Snoke aurait été furieux ! Il aurait sans doute tués une ribambelle de soldats, simplement pour évacuer sa colère et penser à autre chose, le temps de trouver un nouvel objectif, un nouveau plan d'attaque.

Kylo Ren aurait sans doute fait de même, quelques mois auparavant. Aujourd'hui, il était étonné de ne ressentir aucune émotion vis-à-vis de cette attaque, de cet échec.

Une centaine d'Hommes.

Ni plus, ni moins.

Jamais, depuis sa création, le Premier Ordre avait été aussi affaibli. Quelqu'un avait réduit en poussière leur unique solution de replie militaire. SK2 devait remplacée Starkiller, Snoke avait ordonné sa construction plusieurs mois avant sa mort, dans le plus grand des secrets. Désormais, il n'en restait plus rien.

Kylo Ren se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et fixa la galaxie infinie.

Une centaines d'Hommes.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire ; prendre la fuite et abandonner ou redoubler d'effort et redorer l'image du Premier Ordre ?

Bientôt, la nouvelle allait se répandre dans l'univers galactique tout entier. La terrible preuve que Kylo Ren n'était qu'un minable leader. Il n'était plus rien.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et inspira calmement.

* * *

La définition du verbe « manquer » est la suivante :

 **Manque** **:** Fait de manquer, de faire défaut ; insuffisance ou absence de ce qui serait nécessaire. / Absence péniblement ressentie de quelqu'un, de quelque chose ; qui laisse une impression de vide ou d'incomplétude.

Dans le cas de Ben Solo, c'était cela : mot pour mot.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle était son obsession. Il avait l'impression d'être possédé par cette fille. A chaque instant de la journée, du levé jusqu'au couché, elle ne quittait pas ses pensées.

 _Rey._

 _Une pilleuse d'épave._

 _Une orpheline sans importance._

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une fille, encore moins elle, prendrait un jour une place aussi importante au sein de sa misérable vie.

Il avait pourtant planifié, imaginé les moindres détails de son existence : apprenti Sith, Chevalier de Ren, Suprême Leader et pourquoi pas Empereur de la Galaxie toute entière. _Aucune fille_ n'avait sa place dans ce futur tout tracé.

Et pourtant, elle était là, bien présente au fond de son cœur.

Celle qui était parvenue à le faire douter, voir regretter ses choix. Celle qui l'avait fait remettre en question toutes ses certitudes. Celle qui avait rallumée les miettes de lumière encore présente au fin fond de sa conscience endormie.

Rey de Jakku.

Malgré cela, ses actes étaient à l'opposé des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de la jeune fille. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait redoublé d'effort pour briser leur connexion et devenir invisible. Il s'était montré faible face à elle à de trop nombreuses reprises.

Ce baiser était une erreur, il en avait conscience. Rey ne pouvait pas faire partie de son monde. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans sa chute imminente. Il ne pouvait rien lui offrir, pas même une promesse d'un avenir meilleur. Car demain était une énigme, et Ben Solo vivait au jour le jour. Sa seule préoccupation était de l'éloigner de la mort, et pour cela, il devait disparaitre de sa vie.

* * *

 _Le jeune garçon était seul, plongé dans le noir le plus total. Il avait beau ouvrir grand les yeux, il ne parvenait pas à entrevoir le moindre détail. La pièce était froide et il en émanait une odeur de métal humide. Il se sentait exténué, ailleurs. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été assommé et de se réveiller après un long sommeil agité._

 _- **BEN !** hurla une voix avec effroi._

 _Le cri résonna et se répercuta dans l'air, tel un interminable supplice._

 _Le dernier écho retentit et fut suivi par un rire sadique qui s'évapora après plusieurs répétitions sinistres. Ben déglutit et avança à tâtons dans une direction inconnue, trébuchant sur des obstacles imaginaires._

 _- **BEN !** s'écria à nouveau la voix._

 _Le susnommé redressa la tête et se concentra dans l'espoir de percevoir la provenance des vibrations. Il tourna sur lui-même avant de se mettre à courir droit devant lui, dans l'obscurité complète. Soudain, il heurta avec violence une paroi invisible qui se brisa sous son poids. La pièce s'éclaira soudainement et le blanc remplaça le noir._

 _Ses yeux mirent plusieurs secondes à s'habituer à cette soudaine clarté._

 _Face à lui se tenait Rey, baignant dans une mare de sang. La couleur rouge et opaque contrastée avec l'immaculé virginal de la pièce._

 ** _\- C'est de ta faute,_** _murmura une voix amusée à son oreille. **Elle est morte à cause de toi !**_

 _Ben ne réagit pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le corps inerte de la brune. Cette vision lui était insupportable._

 ** _\- Elle qui croyait tellement en toi… Oh, pauvre enfant. Tu l'as tuée, Ben Solo !_** _Souffla le monstre dans son imagination en ricanant._

 _- **NON !** S'écria-t-il en titubant sur place._

 _La voix sans visage éclata de rire et s'exclama d'un ton provocateur :_

 ** _\- Alors pourquoi es-tu couvert de sang, Ben Solo ?_**

 _La mâchoire du brun se contracta violemment. Avec appréhension, il baissa la tête et observa son corps — ses mains, solidement accrochées au manche de son sabre laser, dégoulinaient de sang frais. Ben lâcha l'arme avec stupeur et fit un pas en arrière, chancelant._

 ** _\- Ce... Ce n'est pas moi..._** _balbutia-t-il, les mains tremblantes._

 ** _\- Bien-sûr que si, souviens-toi !_**

 _Le chevalier ferma les yeux et de brefs flash-back lui sautèrent au visage avec animosité : **« Non Ben, je t'en supplie ! Ne fait pas ça, Ben... S'il te plaît ! Ben, je t'aime ! »** La brune était en larme. Elle avait lâché son arme et le regarder avec désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre lui, elle n'en avait pas la force, ni même l'envie. « **Je t'aime,** répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois». Mais celui qu'il était n'en avait que faire de ses supplications. Ses yeux étaient rouges et la folie s'était emparée de son être. Il avait un objectif, et il allait l'atteindre. Il devait la tuer, c'était son but, son devoir. Rey le laissa approcher, le souffle coupé. La seconde suivante, la pointe du sabre rouge transperça son cœur, la dévorant de l'intérieur. Elle s'échoua sur le sol avec lenteur, les yeux grands ouverts._

 _Ben tomba à genoux sur le sol, le visage à l'agonie. Il essuya ses mains sur le tissu de sa tunique et rampa jusqu'au corps sans vie de Rey. Il ferma pour toujours les yeux de la jeune fille, et n'essaya même pas de retenir ses larmes. Sanglotant, il enlaça la Jedi et la serra contre lui, la suppliant de le pardonner._

 ** _\- C'est trop tard, petit. Elle est morte._**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Une promesse

_Tic-tac._

 _Tic-tac._

La pendule continue sa course et le tintement de l'aiguille se répercute comme une lente symphonie au travers de la pièce.

Rey relève la tête et fixe l'objet avec animosité. Pourquoi faut-il tant de secondes pour composer une minute ?

La brunette réduit rageusement un gâteau sec entres ses doigts et lâche un soupir d'agacement. Heureusement, son geste passe inaperçue et la partie continue.

Elle se sent inutile, invisible. Les jours passent et se ressemblent.

\- **6 ! Rey, tu me dois 30 crédits !** S'exclame Rose en faisant avancer son pion, le sourire aux lèvres.

Au son de la voix de Rose, Rey reporte son attention sur le plateau de jeu et constate qu'elle est en train de perdre la partie – quelle importance… Elle se force à sourire et tend les crédits qu'elle doit à la jeune fille.

Son esprit est ailleurs et elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur le jeu.

Elle n'est pas habituée à ce mode de vie… Sur Jakku, elle devait se lever aux aurores pour être la première à trouver de nouvelles épaves regorgent de pièces onéreuses. Elle avait toujours une mission, un but. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'elle se contenterait d'attendre que le temps passe en jouant à un stupide jeu, elle n'y aurait jamais cru.

De plus, comme si son inactivité ne suffisait pas, elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui depuis 4 jours… 4 misérables jours. C'était une courte durée en soi, mais Rey avait des tonnes de questions, et surtout, elle mourrait d'envie de le voir pour lui parler de son rêve. Elle voulait effleurer sa peau, tenter de lui décrocher un sourire.

Elle comprenait parfaitement que son « titre » de Suprême Leader l'occupe une grande majorité du temps, cependant il pouvait bien lui accorder 10 minutes…

La partie s'acheva et Rey termina – sans surprise – grande dernière. Rose lui proposa une revanche, mais elle déclina la proposition poliment. Elle avait besoin d'air et surtout d'action.

* * *

Lorsque Rey posa un pied à l'extérieur de la ville, elle fut une fois de plus, surprise par l'odeur entêtante de végétation en décomposition. Elle retroussa le nez, avec la certitude qu'elle ne s'y habituerait probablement jamais. Il faisait chaud mais l'air était humide.

Munie de son bâton d'entrainement, la brunette avait la ferme intention de s'entrainer. Elle avait considérablement négligé ses exercices ces derniers – sa faiblesse et sa lenteur c'était remarqué lors de son dernier combat avec Ben. Depuis son arrivée sur Gallifrey, elle n'avait suivit aucun des conseils que lui avait prodigué Luke - la méditation, principalement, semblé être passé aux oubliettes.

Rey marcha une bonne trentaine de minutes, se frayant difficilement un chemin parmi la végétation inexplorée, suivant le cours d'une rivière pour ne pas se perdre. A mesure que le temps passé, la chaleur augmentée et l'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable. La brise était étonnement brûlante et faisait s'élever dans les airs d'infinies particules de poussières, recouvrant Rey de la tête aux pieds d'une couche de crasse maronnâtes.

Après un long moment de marche, elle entendit au loin le bruit d'une cascade. Intriguée, elle continua de suivre le courant et déboucha sans s'y attendre sur la crête d'une falaise. Laissant vagabonder son intuition, elle pencha prudemment la tête et découvrit que la rivière avait formée un petit lac en contrebas. Elle contempla avec émerveillement la vue dégagée que lui offrait sa position. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir une chaîne de montagne qu'elle avait déjà remarquée lors de son arrivée sur la planète. En plissant les yeux, elle cru apercevoir un nuage de fumée, mais le noir se dissipa rapidement et elle conclue qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination lié au soleil.

Rey s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du vide et scruta la qualité de la roche. A l'aide de son bâton, elle tâta le terrain puis décida de descendre précautionneusement, marquant un temps d'arrêt entre chaque palier. L'exercice n'était pas difficile, mais les gouttes d'eau dégagées par la cascade rendaient la pierre glissante et mousseuse, réduisant les prises. A deux mètres de la fin, elle chuta lourdement et s'écrasa sur le sol.

\- **Bon, au moins je suis en bas** , positiva-t-elle en frottant ses genoux écorchés.

La brunette se retourna et scruta les alentours. Le lac n'était pas très grand, mais la force de la cascade semblait l'avoir profondément creusé. Tout autour, la roche avait formé un semblant de plage qui donnait à nouveau sur la forêt obscure.

Rey retira ses chaussures et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche sur le haut de sa tête. Elle avança vers le rebord du lac et après une brève hésitation, y plongea les orteils.

Un frisson d'excitation la parcouru. L'eau était beaucoup plus froide que ce qu'elle imaginait, cependant cela ne l'a dissuada pas de s'y enfoncer un peu plus. Le bruit de l'eau se mouvant au rythme du vent avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Rey ressentit alors le besoin de s'y plonger entièrement.

Avec impatience, elle se débarrassa de sa tunique et de son pantalon, ne gardant sur elle que ses sous-vêtements, et courut presque se jeter dans l'eau.

Un nouveau frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elle ferma les yeux et s'immergea complètement dans l'eau. Elle resta plongée dans l'obscurité liquide jusqu'à ce que ses poumons se vident complètement d'oxygène. Remontant à la surface, elle laissa son corps immergé et ne laissa que sa tête dépasser, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Fixant le ciel dénué de nuages, elle se laissa flotter et porter par le courant. Elle adorait cette sensation étrange de sérénité et de liberté. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rey se sentait complètement apaisée.

Son esprit était libre, dégagé de la moindre pensée. Il n'y avait plus de guerre, plus de rébellion, ni même de Ben Solo : uniquement le bruit de la cascade et le chant des oiseaux.

Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Loin de toutes les préoccupations qui la tourmentées à chaque instant de la journée. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

\- **Rey !** s'exclama une voix à la fois inquiète et agacée.

La concernée se redressa violemment et bu la tasse par la même occasion. Elle tenta, en vain, de toucher le sol à l'aide des ses pieds mais elle constata avec horreur que le courant l'avait emporté loin de la berge et qu'il lui était alors impossible de toucher le sol.

La panique la submergea.

\- **Ben !** s'écria-t-elle entre deux respirations saccadées.

Le brun croisa les bras sur son torse massif et rétorqua :

\- **Il est hors de question que je mette un orteil dans cette eau boueuse !**

Rey avait beau s'agiter dans tous les sens, elle sentait ses membres s'affaiblir et son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd. La tête vers le ciel, elle inspira une dernière bouffée d'air avant de se sentir sombrer dans l'eau avec lenteur.

Ben réalisa alors que la jeune fille ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle n'était pas en train d'imiter un wookie pataugeant dans une baignoire.

Légèrement paniqué, il tendit la main vers elle, la mâchoire contracté et le visage concentré. Son action lui demanda une énergie considérable. Utilisant la force, il parvint à attirer le corps de Rey hors de l'eau et cette dernière fut propulsée sur la berge. Elle s'échoua avec violence et Ben n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper. Inquiet, il couru vers elle et effleura son visage pour vérifier sa respiration.

Après ce qui lui paru une éternité, Rey toussa à plusieurs reprises et recracha le surplus d'eau avalée. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver ses esprits. Quand elle eut la force de se redresser, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de lancer un regard meurtrier en direction du garçon qui, soit dit en passant, venait probablement de lui sauver la vie.

\- **Tu n'es… Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin !** Bafouilla-t-elle, encore essoufflée par sa presque noyade.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et plaqua ses cheveux vers l'arrière en reniflant avec dédain. Ce pauvre idiot avait faillit la laisser mourir ! S'il n'avait pas fait irruption sans prévenir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il l'avait ignoré pendant 4 jours pour débarquer au parfait mauvais moment. Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire de nouveaux reproches quand elle se tétanisa soudainement sur place. Le chevalier la regarda avec incompréhension, les sourcils froncés.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma à plusieurs reprises. Ses joues virèrent au rouge cramoisie, submergé par l'embarras d'être ainsi vu. Elle tourna sur elle-même, à la recherche de l'arbre sous lequel elle avait déposé ses vêtements secs. Lorsqu'elle les repéra, elle se dépêcha de les enfiler et résista contre une terrible envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris.

Ben Solo n'avait – évidemment – pas manqué une seule seconde de la scène. Son regard s'était attardé, peut-être un peu trop longtemps, sur l'arrondi de sa poitrine dissimulée par un bandeau de tissu, ou bien sur la courbe de ses reins… Cette vision resterait à jamais ancrée dans sa mémoire.

Rey retira l'élastique coincé dans ses boucles brunes et secoua la tête pour dégager ses cheveux. Elle n'osait plus bouger.

\- **Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ?** Demanda Ben, agacé par son comportement.

La brunette se retourna et lui jeta un bref regard. Aussi puéril que soit son attitude, elle avait décidé de ne pas lui adresser la parole.

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait passé dans l'eau, mais en levant la tête, elle constata que le soleil avait disparu derrière les montagnes. La plaine était plongée dans la pénombre et son corps encore humide, la laissant frigorifiée.

La voyant frissonné, Ben retira sa cape et la déposa sur les épaules fragiles de la jeune fille. Elle le remercia en ronchonnant et s'enveloppa à l'intérieur de l'épais tissu noir. Elle inspira profondément l'odeur réconfortante qui s'en dégager.

\- **Rey** … murmura Ben avec plus de dureté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. **Il faut qu'on parle.**

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils arqués.

\- **Après 4 jours de silence, de quoi veux-tu parler ?** Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine agressivité.

La conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être de tout repos. Ben se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira profondément. Il avait besoin de courage.

\- **C'est compliqué,** commença-t-il en baisant les yeux, shootant dans quelques cailloux.

Rey leva les yeux en l'air et marmonna avec sarcasme :

\- **Je n'en doute pas.**

Ben serra les poings et avala sa salive.

\- **Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir. Ça ne se reproduira plus. J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même.**

La respiration de la brune se brisa. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne prononce jamais ces mots. Incapable de retenir ses larmes, elle détourna le regard et inspira avec difficultés. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- **Oui,** parvint-elle à dire la gorge serrée par la déception, **tu as raison. C'était une erreur.**

 _« Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Voulu-t-elle hurler. »_

Rey ignorait combien de temps elle allait parvenir à rester calme. La déception qu'elle ressentait était en train de la faire bouillir de l'intérieur. Elle se retenait de hurler de rage et de désespoir, de lui envoyer des pierres au visage. Aussi décida-t-elle de mettre un terme à la conversation ici-même. Elle refusait de pleurer devant lui, de lui montrer à quel point son rejet la rendait triste et en colère.

Les mains tremblantes, elle attrapa son bâton et contourna le garçon dont le visage était insondable. Mais arrivée au pied de la falaise, son esprit décida qu'il ne voulait pas que la conversation s'achève ainsi.

Dans un mouvement brusque, elle se retourna et s'écria :

\- **POURQUOI ? POURQUOI BEN ? JE NE TE COMRPENDS PAS !**

\- **Il n'y a rien à comprendre Rey. Toi et moi…** \- il déglutit en prononçant ces mots- **c'est impossible. Tu le sais.**

\- **Rien n'est impossible quand on s'en donne les moyens,** rétorqua-t-elle avec l'envie considérable de le gifler.

La mâchoire de Ben Solo trembla légèrement et il recula d'un pas. C'était encore plus dur que dans son imagination.

\- **Les choses sont plus compliquées que tu ne le penses, Rey.**

\- **Alors… explique-moi !**

Il releva la tête et son propre cœur rata un battement.

Pourquoi le simple fait de plonger ses yeux dans les siens menacer de le faire flancher dangereusement ? Il devait rester fort, aller au bout de ses intentions, car lui seul connaissait la fin tragique qui l'attendait si elle restait avec lui.

Mais… elle était si belle, le visage humide et les cheveux lâches… enveloppée dans une cape trop grande pour ses épaules…

Il ne savait pas par ou commencer, quelle excuse lui donner.

\- **Je n'ai rien à t'apporter, Rey. Je ne veux pas t'entrainer dans ma chute. Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute. Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse pour moi. Seulement la mort, l'enfer et la damnation éternelle.**

\- **Tu te trompes,** répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

Rey s'approcha de lui avec lenteur, le regard plongé dans le sien, reflétant ténèbres et désespoirs. Tendrement, elle posa une main sur sa joue rugueuse et murmura :

\- **Ben… J'ai vu ton futur. Notre futur. L'avenir n'a rien d'effrayant, tu dois simplement faire les bons choix… Nous pourrons… Nous pourrons être ensemble pour l'éternité…**

Il aurait tellement voulu y croire.

Il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer vieillir auprès d'elle. Mais ce qu'elle prenait pour une vision n'était en réalité qu'un rêve. La prédiction qu'il avait vu quelques nuits auparavant n'avait rien à voir avec ce futur idyllique qu'elle avait entrevu au cours de ses songes.

A l'aide de ses deux mains, il encadra son visage avec tendresse et déposa un bref baiser sur son front. La douleur était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur.

Des images furtives lui revinrent en mémoire. Il revit Rey, allongée sur le sol, baignant dans une marre de sang. Il se remémora ses cris de douleurs et d'agonies. Cette voix sinistre s'insinuant dans son esprit et l'accusant d'être à l'origine de sa souffrance. Son visage pâle et sans vie.

\- **Si tu restes avec moi, tu finiras par mourir. C'est ce que j'ai vu, Rey. Toi, ta mort, ton dernier souffle.** – Il inspira – **Je refuse que ça arrive, tu comprends ?**

A l'aide de son pouce, il effaça une larme solitaire glissant le long de sa joue.

\- **Mais… Comment savoir lequel de nous deux à raison ?** Murmura-t-elle en le regardant avec tristesse.

\- **Je ne sais pas** , admit-il. **Mais il est hors de question que je prenne le risque de te perdre ainsi. Plus te seras loin de moi, et plus tu seras en sécurité**.

Rey secoua la tête et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ben.

\- **Non, je refuse !**

\- **Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Rey,** souffla-t-il avec regret. **Tu dois me comprendre… je fais ça pour toi…**

Elle plaqua un doigt accusateur sur son torse.

\- **Tu le fais parce que tu es un lâche, parce que tu as peur. Mais moi je refuse d'abandonner, simplement parce que TU es effrayé à l'idée de me perdre. Si je dois mourir, alors soit. Rien n'arrive par hasard. Le lien qui nous uni est de plus en plus fort au fil des jours. Je peux te toucher, te sentir, comme si tu étais réellement présent. Ton corps tout entier parvint à traverser la galaxie. Ben, est-ce que tu réalises ? Ce n'est pas une coïncidence… Nous sommes liés, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.**

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un long moment.

Ben n'avait pas les mots.

\- **Pour toi… je suis prête à prendre tous les risques…**

Rey étouffa un sanglot.

La sincérité dans sa voix brisa toutes les barrières qu'il s'était imposées. Vaincu, il secoua la tête et attira la brunette dans ses bras, glissant ses mains le long de sa taille frêle. Il ancra son regard dans celui de Rey, attendant son approbation. Elle ferma les yeux et Ben déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Elle enroula ses bras autours de sa nuque et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au travers de leurs baisers.

\- **S'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…** Souffla Ben en plongeant sa tête dans la nuque humide de la jeune fille pour y déposer une myriade de baiser.

* * *

Il faisait nuit à présent.

Rey était emmitouflé dans la cape de Ben, protégé par ses bras puissant, à l'abri contre son torse chaud. Elle ne voulait pas partir, de peur qu'il disparaisse à tout jamais. Elle craignait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, une illusion.

\- **Tu devrais rentrer, il est tard…**

\- **Oui,** admit-elle sans esquiver le moindre mouvement.

La jeune fille soupira et fit glisser sa main le long du bras de Ben. Elle effleura ses doigts, recouverts de cuir, puis releva la tête vers lui, le regard focalisé sur ses lèvres.

\- **Promet moi de ne pas faire comme la dernière fois…**

Il arqua un sourcil et colla son front contre celui de Rey.

\- **Ne m'ignore plus, ne disparais pas,** ajouta-t-elle d'un souffle.

Le brun esquissa un fin sourire et déposa un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- **Promis.**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Apparition nocturne

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 12, bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Il lui avait fait une promesse.

Une promesse qui – _de toute évidence_ – il ne pouvait pas tenir.

Ben Solo se sentait immensément stupide – un parfait abruti.

Il n'aurait jamais dû s'engager ainsi auprès de Rey, il le savait pertinemment. Il n'avait pas le droit et n'aurait jamais la chance de pouvoir lui _promettre_ de ne jamais l'abandonner et de rester à ses côtés à tout jamais. C'était impossible – un désir utopique – et ce, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Sa réponse avait été irréfléchie, prématurée. Il faut dire qu'elle l'avait prit de court. Rey avait un don pour l'ensorceler grâce à la douceur de sa peau et l'odeur de son corps. Lorsqu'elle lui faisait face, il se sentait aussi faible qu'un enfant et ne pouvait presque rien lui refusait. Mais dès qu'elle s'éloignait, les craintes et les doutes l'assaillaient de toute part et il finissait toujours par regretter ses mots, ses gestes…

Il ne pouvait pas. Non, il ne devait pas… Pourtant, la tentation était si grande.

 _Stop, ouvres les yeux ! C'est impossible !_

Pourquoi Rey avait-elle autant confiance en lui ? Il n'était pas un homme honnête. Il n'avait jamais apprit à l'être. Snoke l'avait entrainé pour devenir un être sournois, vil, calculateur et méprisant. L'honnêteté n'était jamais entrée en ligne de compte et son ancien maître lui aurait sans aucun doute rit au visage à la simple évocation de ce terme.

Et pourquoi voulait-elle de lui ? Ben avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait aucune réponse à cette question. Il se trouvait repoussant, détestable. Il était son parfait opposé et ses actes étaient à son sens, impardonnables.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était en face de lui, et qu'il avait les yeux plongés dans le regard noisette de l'ancienne pilleuse d'épave, il ne voyait aucune crainte, aucune méfiance à son égard – du moins plus maintenant –. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, elle semblait l'accepter tel qu'il était.

 _Un monstre répugnant._

Il n'était pas fait pour elle. Rey méritait tellement mieux. Elle qui avait connu la solitude et le désespoir se devait d'avoir un homme bon et galant à ses côtés, avec si possible un passé honorable. Quelqu'un qui saurait l'aimer à sa juste valeur et lui apporter tout l'amour et le soutien dont elle avait besoin pour faire un trait sur le passé et se tourner vers l'avenir.

Pas un assassin repentit.

Ni un homme au trop nombreux pêché.

C'était dur, mais il faisait cela pour son bien. Malgré le rêve qu'elle avait fait, il ne pouvait la laisser s'imaginer des choses : c'était inconcevable. La suite, lui seul la connaissait. Elle avait beau croire le contraire, il n'avait rien de bon à lui apporter.

Elle allait souffrir de cet énième rejet – lui aussi –, il en avait conscience. Mais Ben Solo savait également que dans le cœur de la brune, la haine remplacerait rapidement la douleur. Avec le temps, elle oublierait qui il était. C'était la meilleure et l'unique chose à faire.

La prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, il mettrait un terme définitif à leur connexion et il ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser par la splendeur de son visage et la douceur de ses lèvres. Il allait lui faire ses adieux et disparaitre de sa vie.

 _C'est décidé !_

 _._

\- **Je n'ai aimé qu'une seule et unique femme, au cours de ma vie. J'ai cru faire les bons choix pour la protéger… Mais au final, mes décisions l'ont tuée et je me suis fait aveugler par le pouvoir.**

Ben Solo sursauta violement et manqua de s'affaler sur le sol. Il palpa sa ceinture à la recherche de son sabre laser, prêt à l'enclencher si besoin, avant de laisser son geste en suspend lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un spectre.

Le brun arqua un sourcil et dévisagea le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une tunique sombre semblable à la tenue des Jedis. Il semblait plus jeune que lui, de quelques années, et son visage était barré d'une fine cicatrice, similaire à la sienne.

\- **Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Il décroisa les bras et s'approcha calmement de Ben.

\- **C'est vrai… tu ne m'as encore jamais vu sous ma forme… « humaine** », dit-il en mimant les guillemets.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent et il dévisagea le spectre avec insistance. Il remarqua alors que l'une de ses mains avait autrefois été sectionnée puis remplacée par une prothèse mécanique. Après une longue analyse, la ressemblance lui sauta au visage.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et hébété, il articula :

\- **Vous êtes… Anakin Skywalker ?**

L'homme, le Jedi. Celui qu'il était avant de devenir le célèbre Dark Vador. Le père de sa mère et de son oncle. Son grand-père.

Le susnommé hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et son sourire s'élargit en découvrant la stupeur de son petit fils. Ben avait une foule de question à lui poser, mais il ne savait pas par ou commencer.

\- **Pourquoi…** commença-t-il avec hésitation. **Pourquoi n'apparaitre que maintenant ?**

Cette apparition était aussi soudaine qu'inespérée. Ben avait longtemps imploré son grand-père pour qu'il se manifeste et le guide dans sa quête du pouvoir. Mais Dark Vador ne s'était jamais présenté – du moins jusqu'à présent. Finalement, c'est Anakin qui lui faisait face, alors qu'il était en pleine période de doute et de remise en question.

\- **Je suis ici pour t'éviter de faire le mauvais choix** , répondit le jeune homme avec sagesse, comme si c'était une évidence.

Le jeune Solo eut un rictus de dégoût en entendant cette réponse.

\- **Vous arrivez 10 ans trop tard,** répliqua Ben en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. **J'ai déjà fait les mauvais choix.**

\- **Oui, c'est ce que tu t'obstines à croire.**

Ben ne répondit pas. Il se sentait étrange et démunit. Il avait du mal à concevoir le fait que cet homme, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année seulement, soit son grand-père.

Toutes les fois ou il l'avait imaginé, il l'avait visualisé en tant que Dark Vador. A aucun moment, il n'avait pensé à l'homme se cachant sous le masque. A Anakin Skywalker, l'élu de la force, le Jedi le plus prometteur de son époque. Ben avait prit exemple sur lui, sans savoir qu'avant de mourir, il avait à nouveau cédé à l'appel de la lumière par amour pour son fils. Luke s'était toujours abstenu de lui parler de ce détail qui aurait pourtant pu tout changer.

\- **La mort m'a apprit tant de choses…** murmura l'ancien Jedi après un long moment de silence.

Le brun releva le visage vers lui, le regard perdu.

\- **… Tu penses qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire et qu'il n'y a aucun espoir pour toi et ton futur. Tu es passé du mauvais côté de la force et tu t'obstines à repousser l'appel de la lumière. Mais saches, Ben, qu'il existe une autre variante : le juste milieu. Personne ne te demande d'être noir ou blanc. Mais tu dois trouver ta voie, car celle ou tu te trouve n'est pas la bonne, mon garçon.**

\- **Mais… comment ?** murmura le chevalier, désabusé.

\- **Tu sais déjà comment,** lui répondit son grand **-** père avec un sourire chaleureux en posant une main fantomatique sur son épaule. **Ferme les yeux et concentres toi.**

Ben obéit et vida son cerveau de toutes pensées.

Sous ses yeux, le visage souriant de Rey se matérialisa, baignant dans un halo de lumière. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Elle était tellement courageuse, tellement belle et attentionnée.

Un nouveau rejet et son cœur resterait brisé à tout jamais.

\- **J'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais pour le pouvoir. A toi de perdre le pouvoir pour la femme que tu aimes.**

Les derniers mots de son grand-père résonnèrent dans on esprit. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour lui répondre, le questionner. Mais Anakin Skywalker avait disparu.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, complètement déstabilisé par cette rencontre.

 _« A toi de perdre le pouvoir pour la femme que tu aimes. »_

* * *

Durant la nuit, le sabre laser avait bougé.

Rey en était persuadé, elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Il avait vibré à 3 reprises, avant de glisser le long de la commode. Elle l'avait ramassée au pied de son lit et elle aurait juré que le manche était chaud, comme si quelqu'un l'avait récemment tenu entre ses doigts. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce mouvement fantomatique l'avait tenu éveillée le reste de la nuit. La brunette s'était assise, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures et elle avait fixée le sabre laser durant des heures, guettant le moindre balancement.

Mais rien.

Pas une seule vibration, aucun changement de position.

Ce n'était pas Ben. Elle était désormais capable de sentir sa présence, de reconnaitre son odeur et la force qui se dégageait de lui. Peut-être alors s'agissait-t-il de Luke ? Elle n'avait jamais vu de spectre jusqu'à présent, elle ignorait donc comment il parvenait à se manifester. Mais qu'importe, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi la « chose » avait touché au sabre laser. Etait-ce pour lui faire du mal ou pour lui faire passer un message ?

Rey soupira et examina l'arme avec attention, scrutant chaque rainure dut à l'usure du temps. Etait-ce un signe ou bien simplement le hasard ? La dernière option était difficilement imaginable, mais soit.

\- **Bon, tu ne marches même pas de toute façon** , conclu Rey en s'adressant au sabre avant de le reposer sur sa commode.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune fille quitta sa chambre et rejoignit la résistance dans le réfectoire pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Elle s'installa autours d'une table circulaire, entre Finn et Poe, et entassa des fruits frais dans son assiette avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de jus. Machinalement, elle commença à manger, l'esprit toujours tourmenté par les évènements étranges de la nuit passée.

Ce jour-là, il faisait un temps atroce et le soleil semblait ne pas vouloir pointer le bout de son nez. En somme, c'était une journée de plus à errer dans le palais. Rey commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, dans ce décor idyllique ou elle se sentait pourtant prisonnière.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : retourner à la falaise pour s'y baigner, et pourquoi revoir Ben…

\- **Rey ? Tu as entendu ?** Demanda Finn en passant sa main à plusieurs reprises devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

La brunette releva la tête et dévisagea le brun à ses côtés.

\- **Pardon ?** demanda-t-elle en sortant de son monde.

Finn, Poe, Kaydel et Rose la regardèrent à tour de rôle. Rey se sentit rougir et détourna le regard.

\- **La Générale à reçue un télégramme en provenance de Naboo,** répéta Kaydel.

\- **Ah ?**

\- **Apparemment** , continua Poe comme si de rien était, **il semblerait qu'ils aient décidés de reformer un conseil.**

\- **Un conseil ? Mais pourquoi ?** Demanda Rey en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette information était aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

Le conseil avait été abolit il y a longtemps déjà et Naboo n'avait plus de souverain depuis de nombreuses années. Cette décision risqué de changer beaucoup de choses. A cette pensée, Rey frissonna.

Le capitaine Dameron haussa les épaules et tourna la tête en direction de la table voisine, ou Leïa et d'autres membres de la Rébellion déjeunés en silence.

\- **Il semblerait que le Premier Ordre soit en train de défaillir** , s'exclama Finn d'un ton joyeux. **Ce ne sont que des rumeurs de couloirs, mais il parait qu'ils ne sont plus très nombreux. Apparemment, ils se sont fait attaquer par un autre groupe de rebelles. J'imagine que les anciens membres du Conseil en ont entendu parler et qu'ils espèrent relever une armée pour anéantir une bonne fois pour toute l'Empire et ce stupide Premier Ordre.**

L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves inspira avec difficulté et préféra ne faire aucun commentaire sur les propos de son ami. Ben l'avait tenu personnellement au courant de l'explosion de SK2, il suspectait Catiopé d'en être la cause. En effet, le Premier Ordre avait perdu une grande majorité de son effectif. Cependant, elle avait gardé cette information pour elle-même, en espérant que la rumeur mettrait plus de temps à se propager dans la galaxie… Raté.

Rey releva la tête et observa la princesse Leïa du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière s'était figée en entendant les paroles de l'ancien Stormtrooper. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que Rey l'observait avec appréhension, la Générale recommença à manger comme si de rien était, mais la brunette n'était pas dupe. Leïa semblait aussi terrifiée qu'elle.

La création d'un nouveau conseil sur Naboo allait entrainer bon nombre de changement. Ils avaient laissé la situation s'aggraver depuis trop longtemps. Des décisions stratégiques allaient sûrement être prises et les conséquences seraient sans doute tragiques – _pour le Premier Ordre, pour Ben_.

La jeune Jedi était soucieuse. Si le Conseil parvenait à instaurer un nouveau règlement aboutissant à la création d'une nouvelle république, l'Empire Galactique allait à nouveau prendre un tournant décisif… Rey aurait-elle sa place dans ce futur envisageable ? Il était fort probable que si ses craintes venaient à se réaliser, elle serait considérer comme une traite. Hors, même pour sa propre liberté, elle était résignée à ne pas abandonner Ben. Elle avait confiance en lui et continuerait de le défendre quoi qu'il arrive en clamant haut et fort qu'il avait été manipulé et abusé. Personne n'allait la croire, mais qu'importe. Elle préférait que sa tête soit mise à prix plutôt que de l'abandonner. Il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

\- **Ils ont demandés à Leïa de faire partie du conseil ?** Demanda Rey d'une voix faible.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en silence.

\- **Elle a décidait de refuser,** souffla Poe.

Rien d'étonnant à cela. Elle ne pouvait être partiale si l'avenir de son fils était en jeu.

\- **Tu as dis qu'ils avaient lancé une campagne de recrutement pour créer une nouvelle armée ?**

Cette information était plus qu'inquiétante.

La conversation s'enchaîna et Rey se perdit au fil des mots. Fixant un point imaginaire, elle se mit à réfléchir, à penser, à se triturer les méninges.

La création d'un nouveau Conseil était définitivement une mauvaise chose. Le dernier avait été abolit, et ce pour une bonne raison : il y avait toujours un ou plusieurs membres qui prenaient la grosse tête et qui tentaient de s'accaparer un maximum de pouvoir. Ce système politique avait toujours était un échec, il était grand temps d'en inventer un autre. Visiblement, personne n'y avait encore réfléchit et c'était navrant…

\- **Rey, sérieusement, tu as la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui. Tu as mal dormis ?** Grommela Finn en lançant un regard suspect à Rey.

Rey fixa son ami et ne sut quoi lui répondre. A vrai dire, elle était beaucoup trop inquiète pour participer à une conversation, quel quelle soit.

\- **Je ne me sens pas très bien** , murmura-t-elle – ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, après tout – **je vais retourner me coucher…**

La jeune fille se releva et rangea sa chaise en silence.

\- **Mais, on était en train de parler de…** commença Rose, déçue par le départ de la brune.

\- **Désolée… Je…**

Ne souhaitant pas poursuivre la conversation, la Jedi quitta le réfectoire sous les regards intrigués et regagna sa chambre avec précipitation.

Elle avait envie de pleurer : de rage, d'inquiétude. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle toujours être aussi compliquée ? Hier encore, elle était confiante et sereine. Elle vouait une confiance aveugle en l'avenir. Mais aujourd'hui, tous s'effondrer et elle était en train de réaliser que les choses n'allaient pas se dérouler aussi bien que ce qu'elle avait planifié dans sa tête.

A vrai dire, elle s'était focalisé sur une chose : faire revenir Ben du bon côté. Mais cette décision, aussi grandiose soit-elle, n'allait pas suffire. Derrière cela, il y aurait des conséquences et des actions à entreprendre.

Aujourd'hui cependant, elle n'était plus certaine de savoir la définition du bien et du mal. Et surtout, qu'elle était sa place et qu'elle serait la suite ? Que devait-elle faire ? Quitter la résistance, prendre la fuite et entrainer Ben avec elle ? Ou bien, accepter le futur tel qu'il serait avec son lot de désespoirs et de douleurs ? Car, Rey savait au fond d'elle qu'avec la création d'un nouveau Conseil, l'avenir de Kylo Ren était scellé. S'il n'était pas tué au cours d'une bataille, il serait surement mis à mort ou enfermer pour le restant de ses jours.

Cette finalité n'était pas envisageable à ses yeux. Elle ne s'était pas battue avec autant d'insistance pour le perdre aussi facilement. Elle le voulait à ses côtés, et ce pour toujours.

* * *

Quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée sous ses couettes. Elle avait la ferme intention de ne pas répondre et de faire la morte jusqu'à ce que la personne comprenne qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Mais lorsqu'elle entendit Leïa chuchoter son prénom à plusieurs reprises, Rey changea d'avis et alla lui ouvrir timidement.

A peine la Générale fut-elle entrée que Rey se jeta dans ses bras.

\- **J'ai tellement peur !** Sanglota-t-elle sans parvenir à retenir ses larmes.

\- **Je sais… calme toi… Chhh-Chhh, tout ira bien…** murmura Leïa d'un ton apaisant en berçant la jeune fille.

Leïa était si tendre avec elle. Rey n'avait pas été réconforté ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Après une longue étreinte, elle se recula les yeux baissés.

\- **Je suis désolée** , dit-elle en reniflant de façon peu gracieuse. **C'est juste que… Je me sens si… perdue. Je ne peux parler à personne et… J'ai tellement d'interrogations, de craintes… Et cette idée de Conseil… ça me terrifie ! Je… Je… Je ne veux pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal…**

La princesse caressa affectueusement la joue la brunette en hochant la tête.

\- **Je sais ce que tu ressens et à quel point c'est douloureux de vivre dans le doute permanent…** chuchota la femme en attirant Rey dans ses bras. **Mais tu dois rester forte car les mois qui arrivent s'annoncent difficiles… Le plus dur est à venir.**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Tumultes

\- **Tu n'es qu'un piètre Leader !** cracha Hux, le visage déformé par la colère. **Incapable de protéger tes troupes, l'esprit trop obnubilé par une FILLE ! Ca ne serait jamais arrivé sous mon commandement !**

 _Mais ce n'est pas toi qui donne les ordres, maugréa Ben pour lui-même._

Kylo Ren darda son regard en direction du Général et le fixa avec une totale indifférence. Il avait repoussé cette fameuse entrevue à de nombreuses reprises et Hux avait finit par craquer en s'imposant de lui-même. Sans surprise, il avait choisit le jour ou le Chevalier s'était installé sur l'ancien trône de son défunt maître. Il avait eu la soudaine envie de découvrir les sensations qu'il ressentirait en y prenant place. Mais le seul sentiment qui lui parcouru le corps fut un profond et viscéral ennui.

Armitage était hors de lui. Furieux que SK2 ait été détruite. C'était compréhensible, le Premier Ordre était son seul port d'attache, une partie de lui-même, son passé et son futur. Mais Ben Solo, lui, s'en fichait royalement.

Que personne ne se méprenne. Il n'était pas insensible au fait que des centaines d'hommes aient perdus la vie au cours de l'inauguration, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas armés et sans défense – c'était lâche de la part des rebelles et personnes ne pouvait dire le contraire. Ce dont il se contreficher, c'était plutôt la perte en puissance de son organisation. Il n'aurait su dire si ce qu'il ressentait à propos de sa chute imminente était lié au déni, ou bien simplement parce qu'il acceptait le fait simple et flagrant qu'il était effectivement le pire Sith que l'Empire ait jamais connue. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était hors de question qu'un imbécile et méprisable rouquin tel que Hux ait connaissance de ses faiblesses et de sa lassitude envers son honorable titre qu'il s'était – soit dit en passant- attribué lui-même, accusant Rey au passage.

\- **Je n'étais pas sur place,** rétorqua-t-il après un long silence. **Je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu empêcher cela.**

Complètement désintéressé par cette conversation qui ne mènerait à rien, Ren étendit ses jambes sur le repose-pied se trouvant non loin du trône et lâcha un long et puissant soupir.

Le visage d'Armitage était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux gominés, parfaitement plaqués vers l'arrière. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans un interminable (et ennuyeux) discours, comme lui seul en avait le secret.

\- **Un jour viendra** , commença-t-il avec une voix pseudo menaçante, **ou tu payeras pour tes actes, Kylo Ren. Tu arrives à berner le reste de tes équipes, tous ses idiots de lieutenants et de commandants, mais moi je ne suis pas dupe ! Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en toi. Pauvre adolescent fragile et manipulable…** -sa bouche se tordit en une étrange grimace de dégout- **J'ai tenté, à de maintes reprises, de prévenir notre suprême leader de tes failles** – il posa une main solennelle sur son cœur – **s'il m'avait écouté, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Tu l'as lâchement assassiné, comme s'il n'était qu'une bête ! Et pour quoi, ou devrais-je dire pour qui ? Une pilleuse d'épaves dont tu t'es amouraché. Tu crois qu'elle s'intéresse à toi mais tu te trompes. Je vois claire dans son jeu, tout comme dans le tien. Elle se sert de toi pour mieux détruire ce que nous avons battit. Mais, je prendrais ma revanche… et ce jour viendra plus vite que tu ne le crois. Je récupérais cette place qui me revient de droit. Je serais le Suprême Leader que mérite le Premier Ordre et j'instaurais une domination sans failles dans toute la galaxie ! Tandis que toi, tu pourriras dans un trou, seul pour l'éternité.**

Durant quelques secondes, les paroles de Hux parvinrent à déstabiliser le jeune homme. Mais bien vite, il réalisa qu'il n'avait que faire de ses menaces et de ses tentatives d'intimidations. De plus, il savait que le Général était souvent le premier pour menacer, mais également grand dernier pour agir.

\- **Par pitié, va raconter tes babillages ailleurs** , marmonna le brun en levant les yeux en l'air.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et se redressa, dominant le rouquin de toute sa hauteur. Il était bien plus imposant que l'homme qui lui faisait face. Son regard noir força le Général à esquiver un mouvement de recul.

\- **Tu penses,** prononça-t-il avec froideur, **que toi, Armitage Hux, tu me fais peur ?** **Qui crois-tu être ? Penses-tu que tu as de l'importance à mes yeux ? Que ta vie à une quelconque valeur ? Tu n'es rien, absolument rien. Enfin, voyons, cher Armitage ! Tu n'es même pas capable de te battre !** **A moins que… Je me trompe ?**

Kylo Ren s'empara de son sabre et le déploya majestueusement. Il fendit l'air à plusieurs reprises pour épater son « adversaire » avant de s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Le regard onyx du brun s'ancra dans celui du roux.

\- **Alors ?** Le nargua Ben en lui offrant un large sourire sinistre.

Le visage du Général se décomposa. Ses lèvres tressaillirent à plusieurs reprises, à la recherche d'une réplique cinglante qui n'arrivait pas. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait été humilié de la sorte. Son impuissance face à Kylo Ren ne fit qu'augmenter son désir de vengeance. Il devait, par tous les moyens, trouver une façon de renverser le pouvoir avant de s'en emparer pour éviter la chute de son Empire adoré. Il devait juste être patient et attendre le bon moment. Les représailles ne tarderaient pas.

\- **Je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui,** conclu Kylo Ren.

Avec habilité, il leva une main ganté dans les airs et sans effectuer le moindre effort, il repoussa le rouquin avec violence, hors de la salle du trône. Les portes métalliques se refermèrent sur un hurlement de frustration ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme pendant plusieurs minutes.

Cette journée n'était pas si terrible, finalement.

* * *

Kylo Ren essuya, d'un revers de manche, la sueur s'étant accumulé sur son front. Sa mâchoire se contracta avec violence lorsqu'un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Il réprimanda un spasme musculaire et grimaça de douleur. Il était frigorifié, malgré les diverses couches de vêtements recouvrant son corps.

\- **Continuez** … articula-t-il avec difficultés en sentant le bout de ses doigts s'engourdir.

Il plia et déplia ses phalanges à plusieurs reprises, espérant retrouver un semblant de sensations au bout de ses membres endoloris.

Le lieutenant continua la lecture de son rapport tout en jetant des regards inquiets en direction de son Suprême Leader. Son visage était encore plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- **Nous en avons capturés 2** , annonça le lieutenant avec fierté **. Comme vous l'aviez demandé, ils sont actuellement en salle de torture. Nous en sommes au niveau 3. Suggérez-vous qu'on augmente la dose, afin qu'ils parlent plus facilement ?**

Ses mains gantées se crispèrent le long des accoudoirs et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir. Il n'avait pas saisit un seul mot de la conversation, aussi se contenta-t-il d'hocher la tête en marmonnant un vague « _très bien, oui_ ».

Le lieutenant s'inclina respectueusement et la petite troupe de soldat l'accompagnant se retira, le laissant seul.

Ben resta un long moment immobile, tentant de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. La sueur continuée de s'accumuler sur son front et dans le creux de son dos. Son corps semblait lui échapper et ses muscles étaient en train de se transformer en purée… Il avait l'impression de mourir de froid au milieu d'un désert aride.

Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il parvint à se redresser. Non sans trébucher, il regagna ses appartements en longeant les murs, priant pour ne croiser personnes.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Agonisant de douleur, il s'endormit… ou peut-être perdit-il connaissance.

* * *

 _Gallifrey_

Ce jour-là, Gale avait organisé un « concert » dans ses jardins privés. Dans un élan de générosité, elle avait réunit tous les résistants et quelques notables de la ville. Le « bas-peuple » était sans surprise, exclu de cette petite fête.

Les convives étaient tous installés sur des bancs ou bien debout, à écouter une chorale d'enfants chanter des comptines joyeuses sous un soleil brûlant et dévorant.

Parmi eux se trouvait Rey. Elle se tenait près de ses amis et écouter la musique d'une oreille distraite. Ce genre de rassemblement n'était définitivement pas fait pour elle. Cependant, il s'agissait de la toute première activité organisé sur la planète depuis leur arrivée, aussi se devait-elle d'y assister. Son absence se serait remarquée et elle ne pouvait prétexter un énième coup de fatigue.

La brunette ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter les invités d'un œil curieux. Les inégalités séparant le peuple et les dirigeants étaient flagrantes et l'hypocrisie dont faisait preuve Mytus et Gale commencé sérieusement à énerver l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves…

Rey reporta son attention sur la chorale. Elle s'épouvanta le visage à l'aide de sa main droite et jeta quelques regards autours d'elle pour vérifier si elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir autant de la chaleur. Elle était pourtant habituée au soleil, mais l'astre brûlant au dessus d'elle ce jour-là lui semblait atrocement plus chaud qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle avait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud.

\- **Comme ils sont mignons** , s'enthousiasma Rose en dodelinant la tête de haut en bas.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais sa gorge était sèche et aucun son n'en sortit. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et à la surprise générale, s'effondra sur le sol, le corps secoué de spasmes musculaires et la peau embrasé de fièvre.

Les enfants cessèrent de chanter net et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rey qui gisait, immobile, sur le sol. Des murmures s'élevèrent et les gens s'agglutinèrent autours de la silhouette de la jeune Jedi.

Leïa se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et les repoussa avec vigueur. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Rey et encadra le visage de la brunette à l'aide de ses deux mains en tentant de calmer ses convulsions.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** S'inquiéta Finn en pressant les épaules de son amie pour réduire son agitation. **Elle est brûlante de fièvre ! Ses yeux n'arrêtent pas de rouler !**

\- **Il faut la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre, vite !**

L'ancien Stormtrooper s'empara du corps de Rey et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Leïa se chargea de tirer les rideaux pour plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité et fit couler de l'eau froide dans un large récipient.

Lorsque la jeune fille fut allongée dans son lit et que son front fut recouvert d'un tissu froid, ses spasmes se calmèrent mais la fièvre ne semblait pas chuter. Leïa, plus inquiète que jamais, lui ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'ils étaient injectés de sang. Ses lèvres, quant à elles, étaient en train de blanchir dangereusement.

\- **C'est un empoissonnement,** conclu la Générale après avoir inspecté la brunette.

Elle donna des consignes précises à Finn et l'envoya chercher de quoi soigner Rey à l'espace médicale. Il revint moins de 5 minutes plus tard, avec une grande quantité de fioles dans les mains. La princesse le remercia et le congédia. Finn protesta, mais le regard que lui lança Leïa le dissuada de rester. Il quitta la chambre de Rey, mort d'inquiétude, et rejoignit les autres dans le hall.

* * *

Rey ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur. Nauséeuse, elle fixa le plafond pendant plusieurs secondes en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un long coma et ses souvenirs s'étaient tous dissipés dans un nuage flottant au dessus de sa tête. Son crâne, par ailleurs, la faisait atrocement souffrir et elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amuser à jouer des maracas à quelques millimètres de ses oreilles.

\- **Ma douce Rey, tu es de nouveau parmi nous…** souffla la Générale Organa d'une voix douce et maternelle en effleurant tendrement la joue de la brunette.

La jeune fille déglutit et lécha ses lèvres pour les humidifier, elles étaient sèches et rugueuses. Elle avala sa salive et grimaça lorsqu'un arrière goût amer se répandit dans sa bouche. Elle tenta de parler, mais sa gorge était trop irritée. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, brumeux et elle ignorait complètement les raisons de son état.

Leïa lut les interrogations noyant ses prunelles noisette.

\- **Tu as été empoisonnée…** l'informa-t-elle avec tristesse. **Mais tes jours ne sont plus en danger. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est du repos et du calme…**

Rey analysa longuement les paroles de la Générale.

 _Empoisonnée._

Comment ? Par qui ?

Soudain, Rey se redressa vivement dans son lit.

Toute la douleur l'accaparant venait de disparaitre. Elle fixa Leïa, horrifiée, réalisant la situation.

\- **Non !** S'écria-t-elle, paniquée. **Ce n'est pas moi !**

\- **Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dires ?**

Rey tenta de respirer calmement, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle devait se concentrer, le voir, lui parler, vérifier que ses doutes soient faux. Elle craignait cependant qu'ils ne s'avèrent véritables.

\- **Rey ?** Répéta Leïa pour la dixième fois.

La jeune Jedi se stabilisa et reporta son attention sur la princesse.

\- **Ce n'est pas moi !** Répéta-t-elle avec désespoir. **C'est Ben. Il est en train de _mourir._**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Stay

Les muscles de Rey se contractèrent violemment. Elle réprima son envie de pleurer et réitéra son mouvement pour la 8ème fois, mais en vain. Elle avait beau se concentrer, inspirer et expirer le plus calmement possible, rien n'y faisait. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle était incapable de projeter son esprit auprès de Ben.

Elle sentait sa douleur, sa détresse, au travers de brefs flashs qui la faisait dangereusement chanceler. Elle essayait, encore et encore, de s'attacher à son supplice, puisant dans sa douleur pour apparaître à ses côtés.

Rey se sentait impuissante et cette sensation était un véritable déchirement. La jeune Jedi comprenait parfaitement la situation, pourquoi elle n'y parvenait pas… Mais elle refusait de l'admettre car son incapacité d'agir risquer de mettre en péril la vie de Ben Solo.

\- **Arrête… Rey tu es épuisée, tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu dois te reposer.**

La brunette ne releva même pas la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne, quel que soit son état de fatigue, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé une solution.

\- **Rey…**

\- **Je vais y arriver !** S'énerva-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Leïa.

\- **Non,** trancha la Générale Organa avec fermeté. **Pour être efficace, votre lien a besoin d'énergie. Il doit être trop faible, et la Force ne lui est d'aucune utilité** – elle cligna des paupières et une larme solitaire brilla au coin de son œil – **Tu auras beau essayer, encore et encore, tu n'y parviendras pas car son esprit n'est pas prêt, pas assez endurant, pour accueillir le tien.**

\- **Mais il a besoin de moi !**

Rey se laissa tomber vers l'arrière et se frotta le visage à plusieurs reprises. Elle devait trouver une solution, et vite.

* * *

\- **Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…**

Leïa Organa avait peut-être raison, mais Rey s'en fichait royalement. Elle se tourna vivement vers elle et arqua un sourcil avant de s'exclamer, un soupçon d'agressivité dans la voix :

\- **Vous préférez que je le laisse mourir ?**

La Générale cligna des yeux, surprise par le ton employé par Rey, et se détourna d'elle pour cacher son désarroi. Elle était éveillée depuis des heures et les craintes qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils semblaient vouloir la ronger de l'intérieur. Il fallait agir, c'était une certitude. Mais chaque hypothèse semblait plus risquée que la précédente et elle craignait autant pour la vie de Ben que pour celle de Rey.

La jeune Jedi était elle aussi dévorée par la peur et une douleur lancinante qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Elle avait pris sa décision, qu'importent les risques et les conséquences. Il lui faudrait plusieurs heures pour rejoindre le vaisseau mère du Premier Ordre. Par conséquent, elle ne pouvait se permettre de retarder son départ plus longtemps… Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre.

\- **C'est une mission suicide…** murmura Leïa, assise sur le rebord du lit. **Si Ben est aussi impuissant que tu le dis, alors il ne pourra pas te protéger des gardes… Ils seront sans pitié !**

\- **Je sais…** souffla Rey, consciente du danger.

Elle n'avait pas d'armes, pas de sabre laser. Seulement son corps affaiblit par la douleur et la fatigue. Timidement, Rey s'approcha de la princesse et la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Leïa inspira tristement.

\- **Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, impuissante, alors qu'il a besoin de moi. Plus j'attends et plus… je risque de le perdre.**

La Générale soupira, résignée. Rey était aussi têtu qu'Han et cette pensée la fit légèrement sourire. Si elle avait été en âge d'agir, elle aurait sans nul doute prit la place de Rey dans cette mission risquée. Malheureusement, sa condition physique ne lui permettait plus ce genre de frivolité. Elle devait donc se résoudre à laisser partir la brunette….

\- **Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir avertir Finn ? Il pourrait t'accompagner et rester dans le Faucon en position stationnaire, le temps que…**

\- **Non** , la coupa Rey. **Finn ne doit pas être au courant. Il ne comprendrait pas… et je ne suis pas encore prête à lui parler de ça… Et puis, ça le mettrait en danger inutilement. Je dois y aller. Seule.**

La jeune Jedi se tourna vers le miroir de sa chambre et observa son reflet. Malgré sa détermination, le manque de fatigue était plus que flagrant. Elle lâcha un long soupire et réajusta sa tunique.

Il était temps de partir.

* * *

Le vol dura un peu plus de 6 heures. 6 heures durant lesquelles Rey lutta contre le sommeil et/ou l'évanouissement. 6 heures qui lui parurent durer une éternité. 6 heures d'attente, de souffrances.

Lorsque le Faucon Millenium arriva au terme de son voyage, Rey actionna les commandes automatiques et vérifia que le brouilleur était bien actif avant de se diriger vers les navettes de secours individuels. Elle se glissa dans l'une d'elles et programma sa zone d'atterrissage avec précision, après avoir réfléchi un long moment.

Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Son arrivée devait être silencieuse et millimétrée.

Rey détailla sa trajectoire une dernière fois, scrutant chaque obstacle pouvant anéantir son objectif. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air, puis pressa violemment le bouton d'expulsion, sans aucune hésitation. La navette se détacha du reste du vaisseau et fut propulsée sur plusieurs kilomètres à une vitesse que son corps eut du mal à encaisser.

Le compartiment de survie se rapprocha dangereusement du vaisseau et une scène du passé se rejoua sous ses yeux clos. Cette fois-ci, Ben ne serait pas présent pour l'accueillir et Snoke n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Leur relation avait tant évolué, depuis ce-jour…

Rey serra les dents et utilisa la force pour limiter la puissance de l'impact. La navette glissa silencieusement sur le sol métallique et se stoppa comme par magie à quelques centimètres seulement du mur. Avant de s'extirper du coffre, la brunette se redressa et scruta les alentours au travers de la vitre afin de vérifier qu'aucun Stormtrooper n'était présent. Lorsqu'elle considéra que la zone était sûre, elle s'échappa de la navette et se faufila dans un dédale de couloirs étrangement silencieux.

Avant de partir, elle avait jugée utile de revêtir une tunique noire, ainsi, elle espérait pouvoir se fondre dans le décor plus facilement. Lorsqu'elle croisa 3 soldats armés, elle parvint à les semer de justesse en se cachant dans l'embrasure d'une porte.

A l'abri un bref instant, Rey se permit de respirer. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait cessé de le faire « réellement » depuis son atterrissage sur le vaisseau du PO. Elle avait la tête qui tourner et les poumons en feu. Après avoir retrouvé un semblant d'esprit, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la Force, comme le lui avait apprit Luke lors de sa courte période d'enseignement. Elle visualisa, sans ouvrir les yeux, les contours de la pièce, l'étendue des couloirs. Puis elle écouta attentivement chaque murmure, chaque sifflement.

Guidée par son instinct et la Force, elle se laissa transporter et suivit le chemin qui lui était indiqué. Le tracé était invisible à l'œil nu, pourtant la jeune Jedi était capable de le visualiser avec précision, tel un file doré et brumeux, serpentant le long des longues allées mystérieuses.

Mais au détour d'un couloir, le sillage se volatilisa soudainement et Rey se cogna violemment contre une porte. Le choc fut si brutal qu'elle se retrouva sur les fesses. Grimaçant, elle se releva et scruta les alentours. Fort heureusement, personne n'avait été témoin de sa chute ridicule.

Rey reporta son attention sur la fameuse porte et un frisson glacé lui traversa l'échine. Elle comprit alors que l'homme qu'elle avait pour mission de sauver se trouver derrière. Elle effleura la surface métallique et la porte pivota pour la laisser entrer. Elle s'y engouffra en silence.

La pièce était sombre et l'air y était lourd. Rey avança à tâtons, s'aidant des murs pour se repérer dans l'espace en attendant que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité environnante. Après un court instant, elle distingua les contours d'un canapé et d'une table basse sur laquelle elle se cogna les tibias.

Elle tourna la tête et se souvint alors de la nuit ou elle avait fait irruption dans la chambre de Ben. Son instinct lui intima d'aller sur la droite et elle obéit promptement. La brunette s'avança lentement et fit glisser le panneau coulissant, menant vers une plus petite pièce.

Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, offrant une vue dégagée et spectaculaire sur la galaxie infinie. Mais Rey ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur le vide intersidérale (#victoria), aussi majestueux soit-il, car elle venait d'apercevoir la silhouette endormie de Ben.

Il était étendu au milieu de son lit, entièrement vêtu. Comme s'il avait chuté et qu'il ne s'était jamais relevé. Sa cape et les multiples couches de vêtements le recouvrant était sûrement l'une des principales raisons au fait que sa fièvre ne chuter pas.

Rey s'approcha à pas de loup et s'agenouilla sur le rebord du lit. Timidement, elle glissa sa main le long du bras de Ben et fut surprise de constater la chaleur ardente qui s'émanait de sa peau. Elle le secoua à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'esquiva aucun mouvement. Lentement, elle dégagea les cheveux recouvrant son visage humide de transpiration et tenta de le réveiller par divers moyens, mais il demeurait étrangement endormi.

Alors qu'elle caressait tendrement son front, rougit par la fièvre, elle réalisa que c'était la toute première fois qu'elle avait l'opportunité de le toucher réellement. Elle aurait aimé que ce premier contact « réel » se passe différemment, car le garçon n'était même pas conscient de sa présence. Rey aurait voulu s'attarder plus longtemps sur les étranges sentiments qu'elle ressentait à propos de sa proximité avec Ben, mais elle devait s'occuper de lui avant de réfléchir.

Le brun était brûlant, dégoulinant de transpiration. Rey devait impérativement lui retirer quelques couches de vêtements pour faire redescendre sa température corporelle.

Avant de s'engager dans cette mission, elle était loin d'imaginer à quel point il était difficile de soulever un corps d'1m90. Avec toutes les difficultés du monde, elle fit rouler le brun sur le dos et manqua de le faire tomber par terre en le repoussant avec un peu trop d'élan. Elle le rattrapa de justesse en lui saisissant une manche et elle sentit le tissu craquer sous ses doigts. Une fois sur le dos, après quelques péripéties, elle lui retira sa cape, sa redingote et sa ceinture. Son haut à manche longue était tellement détrempée qu'elle du se battre de longues minutes avant de parvenir à lui retirer entièrement, dévoilant son torse ruisselant. – Une fois de plus, elle aurait voulu s'attarder sur ce détail, mais elle n'en avait pas le temps. – Après l'avoir libéré de ses (trop) nombreuses couches, elle s'attaqua à ses bottes de cuirs, tirant dessus de toutes ses forces. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle se retrouva sur les fesses, chaussure à la main.

Essoufflée, elle termina de l'installer le plus confortablement possible, guettant un petit signe de vie. Mais sa respiration resta désespérément calme et ses yeux demeurèrent clos. Elle fouilla dans les poches de son manteau à la recherche de la petite fiole que lui avait confié Leïa et força Ben à entrouvrir les lèvres. Elle y vida la moitié du liquide avant de s'effondrer de fatigue à ses côtés.

* * *

\- **Ne pars pas ! Non !**

Rey se réveilla en sursaut.

Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à s'ouvrir entièrement. Elle resta un long moment, immobile, à fixer le mur lui faisant face, avant que les souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire.

Ben ne cessait de s'agiter dans tous les sens. La fièvre avait chuté, puis atteint un nouveau pic durant la nuit. Rey ignorait s'il s'agissait d'hallucinations ou de cauchemars, quoi qu'il en soit, il n'arrêtait pas de crier des phrases incompréhensibles.

La jeune fille rejoignit la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un linge imbibé d'eau froide. Elle déposa le morceau de tissu avec tendresse sur le front toujours brûlant du brun, et ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ses joues rugueuses.

\- **Tout va bien…** murmura-t-elle en se rallongeant près de lui.

Elle replia son coude et posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main, fixant avec inquiétude le jeune homme dont l'état n'était toujours pas stabilisé.

Rey avait du mal à croire que la situation était réelle ; que la vie de Ben était en jeu, que leurs corps étaient si proches…

Timidement, elle releva la main gauche et ses doigts effleurèrent lentement le torse du brun. Elle y dessina quelques arabesques imaginaires, puis fit le tour de ses muscles saillants. Ce n'était pas le tout premier torse d'homme qu'elle avait l'occasion de voir. Mais celui de Ben était de loin le plus beau. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de sa gorge, puis de sa mâchoire et elle relia un à un les nombreux grains de beautés qui recouvraient son visage.

\- **Rey…** murmura le brun, dans un souffle à peine audible.

La brunette se rapprocha et scruta Ben avec attention. Il tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Il ancra son regard onyx dans celui de Rey et sa bouche s'entrouvrit :

\- **Ne pars pas…**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

\- **Je suis là**.

\- **Rey ?** **Non, s'il te plait… Reste avec moi… Reste. Ne fais pas comme eux. Ne m'abandonne pas** , supplia-t-il et un voile de douleur traversa ses pupilles.

\- **Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Je serai toujours là pour toi,** répondit Rey en se penchant vers lui pour déposer un tendre baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Ses paroles semblèrent le rassurer. Il referma les yeux, et se rendormit paisiblement.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Savoir renoncer

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 15 que j'aime beaucoup personnellement, car il est 100% REYLO ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- Tu es là.**

Rey hoche la tête avec timidité et se recule. Ben, n'étant toujours pas certain de comprendre la situation, étend son bras d'un geste brusque et la retient contre lui, encerclant sa taille fine avec possessivité.

\- **Tu es vraiment là** , répète-t-il, toujours aussi surpris.

Alors, du bout des doigts, il effleure la joue de Rey et sent la chaleur qui s'en émane. Il attrape l'une de ses mèches de cheveux et s'amuse un instant avec avant de la glisser derrière l'oreille de la brunette. Puis, sans prévenir, il se penche vers elle et plonge son visage contre son cou pour sentir son odeur, les pulsations de son cœur. Instinctivement, Rey se love contre lui et ses mains joueuses glissent le long de son dos, de ses épaules, puis dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau avant de s'arrêter sur son front.

 **\- Tu as encore de la fièvre,** souffle-t-elle en étendant lentement sa jambe par-dessus celle de Ben afin de trouver une position plus confortable.

Le brun pose une main sur sa cuisse pour être certain qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas trop de lui tandis que Rey l'observe avec une infinie douceur et une pointe d'inquiétude qu'elle n'arrive pas à dissimuler.

 **\- De la fièvre** ? Demande le jeune homme en arquant un sourcil.

La brunette hoche la tête. Ben repousse la couverture dont il se sent prisonnier et s'étire avec grâce. Ses articulations craquent les unes après les autres et une douleur vive et piquante, semblable à des décharges électriques, se répand dans tout son corps. Hébété par cette soudaine douleur, il s'humidifie les lèvres et constate à quel point sa bouche est sèche et pâteuse. Ses sourcils se froncent un peu plus et il cherche, dans un recoin de sa tête, des souvenirs de la journée d'hier... Mais rien ne vient et il ne trouve aucune réponse à ses trop nombreuses questions.

\- **Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** S'exclame Rey en s'agenouillant sur le lit. **Tu dois rester couché !**

Elle plaque ses deux mains sur le torse nu de Ben et le force à se laisser de nouveau tomber sur le matelas. Il la regarde avec stupéfaction et marmonne, d'une voix rocailleuse :

 **\- Rey. Je me sens bien et j'ai des choses à faire. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire la grasse matinée.**

 **\- Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris la situation, Ben Solo !** Rétorque la jeune Jedi en le pointant du doigt **. La nuit dernière, tu as failli mourir...**

Le dit Ben Solo ferme les yeux et analyse les paroles de Rey, encore et encore. Cependant, il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Son corps est endolori, certes, mais il n'a pas l'air de souffrir d'une quelconque blessure externe. Et puis, qui oserait s'en prendre à lui ? Il n'a pas quitté le Dreadnought depuis des jours et sa chambre est intact, preuve que le vaisseau n'a pas était attaqué par des ennemis.

\- **Je ne comprends pas...** marmonne-t-il, fatigué par toutes ses réflexions.

Rey est mal à l'aise, il le sent et le constate, mais il n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

\- **J'ai cru... J'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à te faire revenir** , murmure-t-elle en fuyant son regard. **Tu étais tellement faible... J'avais tellement peur de ne pas arriver à temps. De... De te trouver mort.**

Ben se redresse calmement et fait face à la jeune fille qui triture ses doigts avec acharnement. Il encercle son visage à l'aide de ses deux mains et la force à redresser la tête pour que leurs regards se rencontrent. Les yeux noisette de Rey sont humides et cette constatation serre le cœur du jeune homme.

\- **Je vais bien,** dit-il et leurs souffles se mélangent tant ils sont proches l'un de l'autre.

 **\- Tu as été empoisonné, quelqu'un te veut du mal. Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici, Ben.**

Le chevalier relâche ses joues et la dévisage. Sa mâchoire se contracte et un frisson lui traverse le corps, illuminant ainsi ses souvenirs. Des bribes de la journée passée lui reviennent en mémoire ; le froid le rongeant de l'intérieur, ses muscles affaiblis et douloureux, sa vision trouble... Lui, chancelant et déambulant dans les couloirs à la recherche de son lit. Puis, le trou noir. _Un empoissonnement_. Maintenant qu'il est au courant, la provenance de son mal lui semble être une évidence.

Ses sourcils se froncent à nouveau et il jette un regard reflétant mille et une émotions à Rey : de la colère, de la reconnaissance, de l'amertume, et bien plus encore.

\- **Tu as traversé la galaxie tout entière pour moi** ? S'exclame-t-il avec dureté. **Tu es complètement inconsciente Rey ! Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?**

\- **Avec... Avec le Faucon,** bafouille la brunette, déroutée.

 **\- Si un vaisseau du Premier Ordre t'avait repéré, il t'aurait exterminé ! Et si des gardes t'étaient tombés dessus lorsque tu es arrivé ? Tu aurais été torturé et enfermé ! Tu aurais pu te perdre ! S'aurait pu être un piège ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?** S'écrie Ben, furieux.

Rey saute du lit et essuie rageusement quelques larmes ayant glissées le long de ses joues.

 **\- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?** Hurla-t-elle à son tour. **J'ai fais ça pour toi, espèce de pauvre crétin ! Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse crever, tout seul, dans ton vaisseau que soi-disant tu domines ?**

 **\- OUI ! J'aurais préféré mourir pour éviter que tu prennes des risques aussi inconsidérés!**

La brunette fulmine. Dans un élan de rage, elle attrape l'une de ses chaussures qui traine sur le sol et l'envoie valser en direction du brun qui, surprit, n'a pas le réflexe d'esquiver cette attaque. La bottine de Rey s'écrase contre son front et il tombe à la renverse. Rey reste quelques secondes immobile, face au lit. Lorsqu'elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de faire, elle grimpe précipitamment sur le matelas et se penche vers le Chevalier qui se frotte la peau en... Souriant ?

 **\- Tu... Tu... Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Une vermine !** Grogne Rey en reculant, vexée par son comportement et son manque de reconnaissance. **Tu ne comprends jamais rien !** Ajoute-t-elle en essayant de le fuir.

Mais Ben ne voit pas son départ d'un très bon œil. Il se jette sur elle et la plaque contre le lit, la dominant de sa hauteur et l'étouffant presque sous son poids. Ses joues sont striées de larmes et il réalise alors que sa réaction a peut-être été un peu trop excessive. Cependant, il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle a pris autant de risque pour lui... Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

 **\- Lâche-moi !**

Rey gigote contre lui et tente de s'échapper de son étreinte en gesticulant dans tous les sens, mais ses tentatives sont vaines. Ben est bien plus fort qu'elle et il n'a pas l'intention de la laisser s'échapper. Il attrape ses poignets et les plaques au dessus de sa tête avant de se pencher lentement dans sa direction.

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

La jeune fille cesse tout mouvement et reporte son attention sur lui. Elle se noie dans son regard onyx qui reflète des émotions qu'elle seule est capable de voir, de comprendre.

 **\- S'il t'était arrivé quoi que ce soit par ma faute, Rey...** murmure le brun en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

\- **Si je n'avais pas tenté de te sauver, de toute façon, tu serais mort Ben. Je devais prendre le risque de venir**. **Tu es important pour moi et... je refuse de vivre dans un monde ou tu n'existes plus,** admet Rey en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction.

Rey sent le souffle chaud du brun effleurer son visage avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes avec une infinie douceur. Ce baiser, calme et délicat, n'a rien à voir avec les premiers qu'ils se sont échangés et la brunette le savoure comme s'il s'agissait du dernier. Ben est tendre, patient, et l'embrasse avec amour et dévotion.

Mais rapidement, leurs simples effleurement de lèvres ne leurs suffisent plus et Rey se cambre contre le torse de Ben pour approfondir le contact de son corps contre le sien. Le brun glisse une main contre la cuisse de la jeune fille et la soulève pour qu'elle encercle sa taille. Il quitte sa bouche pour glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou gracile, puis jusqu'à la naissance de son épaule, avant de descendre dangereusement le long de sa gorge. Les doigts de Rey se perdre dans ses cheveux, puis le long de son dos auquel elle s'agrippe désespérément.

Après de longues minutes, leurs bouches se séparent. Leurs poumons réclament de l'air et leurs cœurs battent à un rythme effréné. Ben colle son front contre celui de Rey, et cette dernière encercle sa nuque à l'aide de ses deux bras. En silence mais haletants, ils se dévorent du regard pendant un long moment

 **\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu étais prête à risquer ta vie pour moi...**

La jeune Jedi lève les yeux en l'air et un petit sourire malicieux se dessine aux coins de ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu es vraiment un idiot,** souffle-t-elle en lui donnant un chaste baiser. **Je tiens à toi, c'est pourtant évident non ?**

Il la fixe, interloqué, et son regard perçant lui engourdit le corps. Rey relâche sa nuque et détourne le regard pour fixer un point imaginaire se situant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 **\- Je ne te mérite pas...** répond le brun avec un soupçon d'amertume dans le fond de la voix.

 **\- Tu te trompes...**

Plus il la contemple et plus il se rend compte à quel point elle est pure, innocente. Elle a vu, constater, assumer, les effets de la guerre sur les corps et les morales, mais elle est toujours aussi lumineuse et positive.

Le temps qu'elle passe en sa compagnie lui pervertit l'esprit, la plonge dans le mal et l'obscurité. Les remords ne cesseront jamais de le torturer. Il sait, au plus profond de lui même, qu'il s'en voudra éternellement de ne pas être assez courageux pour la repousser définitivement. Les choses seraient plus simples ainsi. Mais il sait pertinemment qu'il est incapable, désormais, de vivre sans elle. Il ne peut pas la quitter, l'abandonner, mais peut-être qu'elle, est capable de le repousser.

 **\- Je suis un monstre qui n'est pas digne de toi. J'ai commis des actes impardonnables. Je ne mérite rien, n'y personne. Mais toi, Rey, tu représentes l'espoir de toute une génération... Tandis que moi...**

Le brun se redresse et dégage Rey de son étreinte. D'un geste mécanique, il repousse ses cheveux vers l'arrière et soupire de désespoir. Il n'a pas les mots pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il n'est pas fait pour elle.

 **\- Tu auras beau me répéter toutes ses choses horribles à ton propos, ça ne changera rien à...,** commence la brunette en laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspend.

Rey s'assoit à son tour et fait semblant de s'intéresser à la texture du drap qu'elle tripote entres ses doigts. _" ça ne changera rien à ce que je ressens pour toi."_ Voilà les mots qu'elle a sur le bout des lèvres mais qu'elle ne parvient pas à prononcer.

Au fond, elle-même ne sait pas réellement ce qu'elle ressent pour lui, elle ne s'est d'ailleurs jamais posé la question jusqu'à présent. Elle a longtemps vécu seule, sans affection de qui que ce soit. Puis elle a rencontré Finn, Leïa, Ben...

Ce qu'elle ressent pour l'ancien Stormtrooper n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle éprouve à l'égard du Chevalier. C'est son ami, quelqu'un sur qui elle peut compter, avec qui elle peut rire et discuter de choses et d'autres. Mais Ben, lui, c'est différent. Il est captivant, envoutant. Lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux sur lui, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver immensément beau, séduisant, imposant. Lorsqu'il ne lui donne aucun signe de vie, elle se sent vide, abandonnée. Lorsqu'il lui parle, qu'il la regarde, elle se sent fondre, posséder, sous son emprise. Elle lui appartient et elle se serait prête à tous les sacrifices pour passer une journée, une heure de plus en sa compagnie. Quand elle s'imagine le pire, elle sent son cœur qui se contracte et la peur qui lui saisit les tripes. Elle doit repousser ses larmes et ses incertitudes. Car, _elle ne peut plus vivre sans lui._

 **\- Ca ne changera rien à quoi ?** Demande Ben en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

Rey prend son courage à deux et reporte son attention sur Ben. Elle inspire une grande bouffée d'air et murmure du bout des lèvres :

 **\- Au fait que je t'aime.**

Le temps s'arrête et la respiration de Ben avec. Ses poumons commencent à brûler mais il refuse de céder à leurs appels d'air.

Rey fuit son regard. Elle se retient d'ailleurs de prendre la fuite tout court. Face au silence sinistre qui règne dans la chambre, la jeune Jedi se sent perdue et une boule logée au fond de sa gorge l'empêche d'avaler sa salive. Ses yeux la piquent, mais elle refuse de les cligner, car elle sait qu'alors, une myriade de larmes dévalera ses joues. Elle aimerait qu'il lui dise quelque chose, qu'il émette au moins un son. Mais le silence domine la pièce et Ben Solo reste muet.

Les minutes passent. Rey ignore pourquoi mais elle est incapable de bouger. Une infime partie d'elle-même espère une réponse tandis que l'autre est déjà partie s'enterrer dans la fatalité de ce rejet. Enfin, après ce qui lui semble être une éternité d'attente, il s'exprime. Sa voix est faible, presque inaudible, comme s'il redoutait de prononcer ces mots.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer.**

\- **Les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas,** rétorque Rey avec dédain.

\- **L'amour est proscrit chez les Jedis. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer,** répète-t-il pour se convaincre lui-même que c'est impossible.

Rey secoue la tête.

 **\- Mais je m'en FICHE !** S'écrie la jeune femme en se laissant emporter par la colère. **Je ne veux pas être une Jedi, je ne veux pas être l'espoir de toute une génération. Je ne veux pas être une arme qu'on utilise simplement pour mettre fin à la guerre ! Je veux être plus que ça ! Je veux pouvoir vivre la vie dont j'ai envie sans avoir à respecter des règles et des normes du siècle dernier ! Si devenir une Jedi implique de ne pas pouvoir éprouver de sentiments pour qui que ce soit, alors ça ne m'intéresse pas. De toute façon, il est déjà trop tard. Je me fiche que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec ça, Ben. Si je veux t'aimer, alors tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne te demande pas d'éprouver la même chose, mais simplement d'accepter ce que... moi je ressens pour toi.**

 **\- Rey...**

Mais sa voix se meurt au fond de sa gorge et il oublie comment parler, comment se comporter. Le visage de Rey se décompose lorsqu'elle comprend que cette conversation n'ira pas plus loin. Alors, calmement, elle rassemble ses affaires et quitte la pièce sans prononcer le moindre mot.

* * *

 _"There are no half love measures in love. Only **All** or **Nothing.** And if it doesn't make you tremble and go mad at the very trought of its absence, you should move on."_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Réfléchir avant d'agir

Les portes automatiques coulissent et la silhouette de Rey disparait lorsque celles-ci se referment, semble-t-il plus brusquement qu'à l'ordinaire. Ben Solo reste pantelant, debout au milieu de la pièce. Une main tendue et suppliante, braquée en direction de la sortie.

Elle est partie, laissant derrière elle son odeur sucrée et la joie qui la caractérise. Sa bonne humeur et la douceur dont il a tant besoin.

Il lui faut plusieurs secondes avant de réagir, avant que son cerveau ne comprenne que Rey est en train de la fuite. Lorsqu'il réalise enfin la situation, il laisse libre court à ses instincts les plus primaux et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant, hurlant son prénom comme s'il s'agissait de la toute dernière fois qu'il avait l'occasion de la voir. De justesse, il parvint à la rattraper et ses doigts s'emparent avec férocité de sa main qui s'apprête à enclencher la poignée de la porte.

Le souffle de la brune se bloque au fond de sa poitrine et elle cesse tout mouvement. Ben l'attire contre lui, tel un fauve qui saisit sa proie, et enfouit sa tête contre son cou.

\- **Ne pars pas... j'ai besoin de toi,** gémit-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras avec possessivité.

Rey s'accroche à son tee-shirt et plonge sa tête contre son torse, savourant cette étreinte. Cette réponse lui convient, elle n'a pas besoin de plus pour le moment. Cet aveu est déjà un grand pas pour lui, pour cet homme qui a toujours apprit à dissimuler ses sentiments et favoriser la haine à l'amour.

\- **Je serais toujours la pour toi.**

Ces mots, elle le lui a déjà dit. Mais elle se plait à le lui répéter afin de rendre cela plus concret, plus réel, éternel. Dans les moments de joie et de douleur, de panique et de bonheur, elle demeurera présente.

Timidement, elle se dégage de ses bras et se met sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à sa hauteur. Il la regarde, un peu surprit, et son regard dérive dangereusement sur ses lèvres charnues qu'il aime tant caresser. Elle brise l'espace qui les sépare et embrasse le brun avec douceur.

Ils restent ainsi durant de longues minutes, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, avant que la réalité ne les rattrape et fasse exploser la bulle dans laquelle ils étaient plongés depuis leur réveil. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Ben se souvint alors qu'il a des responsabilités et des troupes à gérer.

\- **Suprême Leader, pardonnez moi pour le dérangement, mais… nous avons un problème.**

Ben reconnait le Lieutenant Averson. L'inquiétude est palpable dans le ton de sa voix. A contrecœur, il se sépare de Rey et cette dernière soupire.

Il inspire, se racle la gorge et s'exclame avec dureté :

\- **De quoi s'agit-il, Averson ?**

\- **L'un des prisonnier capturé sur Krava est décédé, monsieur,** l'informe le lieutenant.

Derrière la porte, l'homme vêtu de son uniforme se retient de partir en courant. De grosses gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son front et il ne cesse de jeter des œillades à droite et à gauche afin d'être sur que personne ne passe dans le couloir à ce moment même. C'est toujours à lui seul qu'on confit la lourde tâche d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles au Suprême Leader. Ordinairement, il accepte toujours cette mission avec fatalité. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'agit de sa propre initiative car lui seul est capable de lui annoncer cette terrible réalité en faisant preuve d'honnêteté. Kylo Ren a épargné sa vie à de nombreuses reprises, il lui doit donc une reconnaissance éternelle et il ne supporte pas le fait qu'un homme ose agir derrière son dos en prenant des décisions sans l'avoir consulté au préalable.

\- **Comment ?** Demande Kylo Ren après un instant de silence.

Rey observe l'homme qui lui fait face. La douceur à disparu de ses traits, ses poings sont contractés. Ben Solo a une fois de plus laissé place à Kylo Ren. Cependant, quelque chose dans son attitude semble avoir changé.

\- **Le Général Hux l'a exécuté, monsieur. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous en informez, mais… J'ai pensé que vous deviez être au courant.**

Le brun inspire profondément et lutte contre son envie de quitter ses appartements en courant pour briser les os d'Armitage les uns après les autres. Difficilement, il retient sa colère car il ne veut pas que Rey le voit perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il reprend son calme et fixe la porte pendant un très long moment.

\- **Averson ?**

\- **Oui monsieur** ? Bredouille l'homme en chancelant d'un pied à l'autre.

\- **Vous êtes promu au grade d'Officier d'Etat-major Lieutenant-Général. Cette décision prend effet immédiatement. Désormais, vous serez sous mon commandement direct et vous n'aurez plus à répondre aux ordres du Général Hux. Je veux que vous me fassiez parvenir un rapport de la situation actuelle d'ici ce soir. C'est bien compris ?**

\- **Suprême Leader, c'est un grand honneur. Je serais me montrer à la hauteur de vos attentes,** le remercie Averson d'une voix tremblante et débordante de reconnaissance.

\- **Vous pouvez disposer,** conclu le Chevalier.

Kylo Ren attend que les bruits de pas disparaissent, Rey l'observe timidement. Lorsque le silence s'installe, le brun abat son poing contre le mur le plus proche. Un grognement de rage s'échappe d'entres ses lèvres et ses yeux deviennent plus noir que le charbon. La haine qu'il éprouve pour Armitage ne cesse d'empirer au fil des jours et il craint de ne pas être assez patient pour résister plus longtemps à son envie viscérale de l'anéantir de la plus douloureuse des façons.

Rey fait un pas en arrière, surprise par son attitude. Lorsqu'il retire sa main, encastré dans le mur, elle y découvre une large fissure mesurant plusieurs centimètres de large. Heureusement, les jointures de Ben ne semblent pas aussi endommagées que la surface sur laquelle il a déversé sa colère. Elle pose une main rassurante sur son dos et Ben sursaute à son contact. Peu à peu, il reprend ses esprits.

\- **C'est lui. Je sais que c'est lui,** dit-il en serrant les dents. **Il a tenté de me tuer et il t'a mise en danger par la même occasion. Il a voulu me faire disparaitre pour prendre la tête du Premier Ordre. Qu'Armitage Hux me destitue de mon titre, cela m'est égal. Mais en s'en prenant à moi de la sorte, il s'en est prit à toi. Et ça, je ne le permettrais pas.**

* * *

La situation était simple.

Armitage Hux, plus connu sous la dénominatif de Général, s'était amusé à torturer un prisonnier tandis que Kylo Ren était en train d'agoniser et conduit vers une mort certaine sans l'intervention de Rey. Supposant que son maitre n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, Hux s'était sentit pousser des ailes et avait cru pouvoir prendre les commandes du Premier Ordre. Heureusement, Averson était un homme très dévoué à son supérieur et avait eut la jugeote d'esprit de tenir Ben au courant des agissements de Hux.

Désormais, le jeune homme fulminait de part et d'autres de ses appartements en crachant des injures et en élaborant mille et une façons de tuer ce rouquin qu'il avait en horreur. Il était évident que cet homme, vicieux et méprisable, était à l'origine de son empoisonnement. Ben devait lui reconnaitre cela, il était plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait croire car il n'aurait jamais cru possible le fait qu'Hux tente de l'empoisonner aussi subtilement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était urgent de régler son compte.

\- **Je ne vois pas d'autre solution !** S'exclama Ben après avoir décidé qu'il allait exécuter Armitage sur le champ.

\- **Mais non !** Le coupa Rey en attrapant son bras, le retenant de justesse pour ne pas qu'il quitte la pièce. **Tu ne peux pas agir ainsi, ça serait trop simple. Hux doit manigancer son attaque depuis plusieurs semaines. Tu dois en faire de même. Trouvons un plan qui permettrait de l'éloigner le plus possible de toi et des soldats. Certains se sont déjà rangés de son côté, c'est une certitude. Mais d'autre, comme Averson, sont toujours dévoués à ta cause. Il faut se servir de cet avantage.**

Ben déposa un baiser sur le nez de la brunette.

\- **Tu as raison. Réfléchir avant d'agir,** récita-t-il en se remémorant l'un des principes de base d'un bon plan d'attaque.

* * *

\- **Je suis furieux !** Grogna Ben en faisant la moue.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de Rey et la brunette ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux en l'air en le voyant agir ainsi, comme un enfant.

\- **Tu es là. Et au lieu de profiter de toi, mon esprit est focalisé sur cette vermine…**

Pour accentuer ses propos, il se rapprocha dangereusement de la jeune fille et fit glisser son nez le long de sa gorge en humant son odeur.

Rey laissa échapper un petit rire et s'amusa à plonger ses doigts entres les mèches brunes de l'homme qui était délicieusement lové contre elle. Elle voulait profiter un maximum de sa présence, car elle ignorait quand ils auraient l'occasion de se revoir réellement, sans l'aide de la force.

Malgré ce qu'il prétendait, Rey sentait que Ben était encore faible et que le poison n'avait pas encore complètement disparu de son organisme. Elle était inquiète à l'idée de le quitter, d'être si loin de lui sur Gallifrey. Hux était désormais une menace à prendre au sérieux. Il s'en était déjà prit à Ben et il risquait probablement de recommencer en apprenant que sa tentative avait échoué. Elle redoutait l'heure de son départ, l'éloignement, la séparation. Le manque qu'elle allait ressentir de ne plus pouvoir sentir son odeur, ou jouer avec ses cheveux toujours impeccablement soyeux à l'inverse des siens qui étaient constamment emmêlés. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter ce canapé sur lequel elle était assise, se séparer des bras de Ben… et visiblement lui non plus.

\- **Je vais devoir partir, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?** Chuchota-t-elle en traçant des formes imaginaires sur son épaule.

\- **Non,** grogna-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

\- **Leïa doit être morte d'inquiétude. Je suis partie depuis presque 48 heures… Et toi, tu as un plan à mettre en exécution.**

Le brun soupira lourdement et sa réaction fit rire l'ancienne pileuse d'épaves. Elle réalisa alors qu'en sa présence, lorsqu'il était totalement détendu et bien loin de son rôle de dirigeant, il se comportait comme un enfant insouciant et simplement heureux.

\- **Je pourrais faire de toi ma prisonnière,** murmura Ben d'une voix suave en déposant un tendre baiser dans le creux de sa nuque.

\- **La résistance finirait par savoir ou je me trouve…**

\- **Je te garderai enfermé ici, dans ma chambre…**

\- … **Ils viendraient me récupérer…** parvint-elle à répondre, la respiration erratique, tandis que son corps était sous l'assaut de nombreux baisers passionnés.

\- **Mmh… C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre,** rétorqua-t-il en capturant ses lèvres.

Rey déclara forfait et s'abandonna dans les bras de Ben Solo.

Ce dernier lui attrapa la taille et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait que quelques grammes, afin qu'elle le chevauche et le domine. Il la fit légèrement basculer vers l'arrière et profita de ce mouvement ou sa gorge était à découvert pour y plonger sa bouche et embrasser la moindre parcelle de peau à découvert. Il voulait goûter à chaque centimètre de son corps et y déposer son empreinte invisible. Rey répondait à la moindre de ses sollicitations, et tandis qu'il découvrit petit à petit son corps, elle faisait de même avec celui de l'homme qu'elle avait un jour craint, puis désiré ardemment.

Les mains de Ben glissèrent le long de son dos avant de s'infiltrer sournoisement sous sa tunique. La respiration de Rey s'accéléra mais elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, au contraire, elle se cambra contre lui pour approfondir ce contact. Les doigts du brun glissèrent le long de sa colonne avant de se poser sur ses hanches pour la plaquer un peu plus contre lui. La jeune fille fut traversée d'un frisson d'excitation et elle attrapa la nuque de Ben en lui lançant un regard fiévreux, avant l'embrasser passionnément. Obéissant, il captura de nouveau ses lèvres tandis que ses mains se baladèrent calmement sur un terrain jusqu'alors resté secret.

Etait-ce un nouvel élan de fièvre ou bien de désir qui était en train de lui traverser le corps ? Le Chevalier n'aurait su dire, mais ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il était brûlant et qu'il ne supportait plus le fait que son corps soit séparé de celui de Rey par des couches de vêtements inutiles et encombrantes. Haletant, il relâcha sa bouche et plongea son regard dans celui de la brunette afin de lui demander l'autorisation silencieuse d'aller plus loin dans son exploration. Pour réponse, la brunette se contenta de tirer maladroitement sur le tee-shirt de Ben tandis que ce dernier était déjà en train de s'attaquer à sa tunique qu'il fit aisément rouler le long de ses flancs…

Essoufflés par leurs baisers avides, affamés l'un de l'autre, ils tentèrent de reprendre leurs souffles. Ben découvrit avec admiration le corps de Rey pour la toute première fois et cette dernière se sentit fondre sous son regard brûlant de désir. A moitié nue dans ses bras, la voir ainsi à sa merci ne fit qu'augmenter la chaleur ardente de son corps. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait bien d'un désir viscéral qui allait probablement le rendre fou s'il n'était pas assouvit dans les minutes qui suivent. Plus que jamais, il voulait la posséder, ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Rey semblait partager son opinion. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit autant de désir pour un homme. Hésitante, puis entreprenante, elle survola le torse musclé de Ben pour en découvrir les moindres recoins tandis que sa bouche ne quitter pas la sienne. Elle aimait le sentir fébrile dans ses bras, à deux doigts de craquer.

Lorsque leur frustration atteignit son plus haut point, Ben se redressa vivement et sauta sur ses pieds, emportant Rey avec lui qui enroula instinctivement ses jambes autours de ses hanches et ses bras autours de son cou. Sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, il la guida en direction de la chambre et la déposa tendrement sur le matelas avant de la surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Rey avait du mal à respirer et sa vision était trouble. Elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits tant les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Ben lui chambouler le corps.

Les doigts du brun roulèrent le long de ses chevilles, de ses mollets, de ses genoux, avant de s'attarder plus longuement au niveau de ses cuisses. Il remonta vers son visage, l'embrassant amoureusement, tout en lui saisissant les hanches. Elle se cambra contre lui et le supplia du regard.

Elle était prête à le recevoir, il le savait. Cependant, alors qu'il se perdit dans son regard caramel, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et son geste resta en suspend. Il allait lui prendre son unique et dernier symbole de pureté. Cet acte était symbolique et une infime partie de lui-même eut alors peur que Rey lui reproche de lui avoir volé. Il ne méritait pas d'être cet homme… Mais la concernée n'était pas de cet avis. Elle poussa un petit cri de frustration et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son dos. Alors, Ben Solo ne résista pas plus longtemps et s'abandonna complètement au plaisir, dans les bras de Rey. Dans un ultime mouvement, leurs corps s'unirent comme deux pièces d'un puzzle. Comme une évidence, comme deux âmes-sœurs enfin réunies.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous les deux à sombrer dans un sommeil serein et heureux, un murmure s'échappa d'entres les lèvres du jeune homme et le sourire de Rey n'en fut que plus paisible.

 _« Je t'aime aussi, Rey de nulle part. »_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Dans les pensées de Hux

**Petit chapitre (en retard) et un peu spécial, car il est du point de vue de Hux. Sachant qu'il est très court, je vous poste également le chapitre suivant ! ^^**

* * *

Je tourne, encore et encore, autours du corps sans vie qui git à mes pieds. Une flaque de sang s'est répandue sur le sol noir, formant une auréole autours de la tête du prisonnier. Le cuir de mes bottes s'imprègne du liquide visqueux et je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer à cette simple constatation.

Tant d'effort pour si peu de résultat. La situation me laisse perplexe et surtout douloureusement frustré. Je déteste échouer aussi lamentablement et si prêt du but. J'étais à deux doigts d'obtenir des informations sur le groupe de Catiopé. Deux misérables doigts. Le prisonnier allait céder, je le sentais. Mais lorsqu'il m'a crachait au visage, j'ai craqué. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le tuer moi-même. Cet acte, étonnement, m'a apporté beaucoup de satisfaction et je comprends désormais pourquoi notre défunt Leader prenait tant de plaisir à torturer et assassiner ses prisonniers.

\- **Que faisons-nous de lui ?** Me demande un soldat, interrompant mes réflexions.

\- **Vous n'avez qu'à larguer le corps dans le vide.**

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard dans sa direction, je m'éloigne du cadavre et attrape un chiffon pour m'essuyer les mains afin d'en retirer tous les résidus d'hémoglobine. Lorsque ma peau est redevenue aussi blanche qu'à l'ordinaire, je m'approche lentement vers le Lieutenant Caplay et lui lance mon regard le plus glaçant. Ce dernier me fixe avec surprise. Je crois même déceler de la stupéfaction et même une pointe d'inquiétude dans le fond de ses yeux. Ce détail me fait sourire intérieurement. Bientôt, ils se joindront tous à moi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Mais, monsieur... tente-t-il d'objecter.

Je lève la main d'un coup sec pour le faire taire avant de m'exclamer d'un ton froid et hautain :

\- **Caplay, je vous conseil d'obéir. Sinon, vous subirez le même sort. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà les soldats s'activent pour se débarrasser du prisonnier aussi vite que possible. Je les observe avec satisfaction, les crois croisés derrière le dos, emporter le corps sans vie du rebelle.

Ce misérable n'a rien dit. Absolument rien. Pas un seul nom, pas une seule coordonnée. Un petit indice ? Même pas. J'ai eu beau le torturer le plus douloureusement possible, il n'a pas céder. Son refus d'obtempérer lui à donc couté la vie. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à être plus coopératif. Alors, peut-être que je me serai montré plus agréable à son égard... Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne toutes les informations que je voulais savoir. Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour anéantir la résistance. Je dois juste prendre mon mal en patience. Je finirais bien par découvrir ou se cache Catiopé. Ensuite, je m'occuperai de la mère de ce cher Ben Solo.

\- **Devons-nous informer le Suprême Leader ?**

\- **Non, c'est inutile. Il n'est pas en état de vous parlez.**

Le soldat hoche la tête et s'éclipse rapidement. Je quitte la pièce à mon tour, un sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres.

* * *

Il n'y a rien de plus exaltant au monde. Non, définitivement rien de meilleur dans l'univers tout entier, que cette douce sensation de domination envers une troupe toute entière d'Hommes à son service. Bientôt, les troupes se transformeront en bataillons. Et ensuite, chaque soldat appartenant au Premier Ordre sera sous mon contrôle.

Il m'en a fallu du temps, avant d'en arriver à un tel niveau de persuasion. Mais, à force d'acharnement, j'y suis enfin parvenu. Bon, il est vrai que cela m'a prit plus de temps que prévu et que j'ai du manipuler plus d'esprits que je ne l'aurai cru, grâce à diverses stratagèmes sagement élaborés. Il faut croire que malgré l'incapacité flagrante de ce gamin pour diriger notre cher Premier Ordre, certains (étrangement) ont confiance en lui et en ses capacités pourtant plus que douteuses aux vues des récents événements. Ce ne sont que des foutaises. Je suis bien plus performant que lui. D'ailleurs, cette place me revient de droit. C'est une évidence même, je suis né pour être à la tête de la galaxie. J'en ai l'étoffe, et bientôt, moi simple Général, je serais bientôt le nouveau Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre.

Certains soldats me craignent, mais d'autres me sous-estime. Certes, je ne suis pas sensible à la force et je suis donc incapable d'envoyer valser un homme contre le plafond. Mais, j'ai des larbins pour le faire à ma place et c'est tout aussi bien, n'est-ce pas ? Pas besoin d'être un Jedi déchu pour instaurer son autorité. D'ailleurs, les petits caprices de Kylo Ren ne seront bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir. Plus jamais, non plus jamais, je n'exécuterai les ordres d'un gamin idiot et sans cervelle. Cette petite vermine irrespectueuse, cet adolescent stupide et influençable...

 _Plus. Jamais._

Le piéger a était d'une facilité déconcertante. Je dois reconnaitre que, s'il n'avait pas l'esprit si obnubilé par cette pauvre pilleuse d'épaves sortie de nulle part, peut-être qu'il se serait aperçu que son petit-déjeuner avait un étrange arrière goût. Mais non, même pas. On trouve de bien curieuses mixtures dans les bas-fonds de la galaxie ; des plantes aux pouvoirs redoutables et des poisons mortels entres autres...

Chère petite Rey, vulgaire orpheline. J'ai envie de te remercier car tu m'as grandement facilité la tâche et tu ne le sais même pas. Si Ren n'était pas toujours en train de penser constamment à toi comme un adolescent attardé, jamais je n'aurai pu retourner autant de gens contre lui. Tu l'as détourné de ses obligations, tu l'as éloigné de sa dévotion envers le Premier Ordre, tu as brisé ses ambitions passées. Mais, certains soldats ne sont pas dupes. Ils ont bien remarqués que depuis la chute de Snoke et sa prise de pouvoir, Kylo Ren n'était plus aussi impliqué qu'auparavant. Lui qui avait pourtant tout pour réussir aux yeux de son défunt maître. Snoke avait tant d'estime pour lui et ses capacités. Il le pensait digne d'être son successeur et par ta faute, il l'a lâchement trahit. Mais, fort heureusement, je suis la pour rétablir l'ordre et la justice. Oh Rey, tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être même que tu l'aimes, qui sait ? Alors, saches que ma vengeance ne fait que commencer et que la mort de Kylo Ren n'est qu'un début. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de se tordre de douleur dans son lit. C'est une lourde perte, certes, mais elle est nécessaire pour rétablir l'équilibre. J'adorerai voir ce spectacle, mais j'ai tant de choses à faire...

Quand je serai officiellement à la tête du Premier Ordre, je compte remettre de l'ordre dans toute cette organisation qui laisse clairement à désirer. La rigueur et la dévotion seront de mises. Aucune erreur ne sera tolérée. Et dire que ce stupide gosse à laisser SK2 voler en éclat. Un chef d'œuvre de technologie. Détruite, exterminée ! Il n'en reste plus rien, pas même un canon. Mais moi, contrairement à lui, je sais très bien qui est derrière tout ça. Patience, patience. Ma commande ne devrait pas tarder.

* * *

Le silence est de mise dans la salle du trône. Il y règne un calme olympien qui m'apaise et qui m'exalte. Je m'y sens maître, à ma place.

J'ai toujours pensé que l'assise était dur et peu confortable. Mais je m'étais trompé. Snoke y passait parfois des journées entières, et désormais je comprends pourquoi. En réalité, le trône est très confortable. Bon, il est un peu large pour moi et sans le repose-pied, mes jambes ne toucheraient même pas le sol. Nous n'avons pas tous la chance de mesurer deux mètres de haut ou d'être taillés comme des armoires à glaces. Mon postérieur à tendance à glisser vers le fond du fauteuil... Mais bon, qu'importe ce n'est qu'un détail. Lorsque je serai Suprême Leader, je m'en ferai construire un aux bonnes dimensions. D'ailleurs, cela me donne une idée. Je devrais sérieusement envisager d'engager un peintre pour me représenter, comme le faisait les gens autrefois. Ce serait merveilleux, pendu au dessus de mon lit. Ou bien, dans chaque habitation de chaque planète de la galaxie. J'ai toujours des idées brillantes. Parfois, ma propre intelligence m'étonne et.../

\- **Hux. Quel plaisir. Puis-je savoir ce que tu ici ?**

Pourquoi faut-il que ce gamin vienne toujours tous gâcher avec ses entrées théâtrales ? Lui et son fichu sourire hypocrite, avec ses cheveux toujours si brillants et... Un instant. Kylo Ren... Ici. Sur pieds. En vie ?

\- **Ren... Je te pensais...**

\- **Mort ?** Me coupe-t-il brutalement en m'adressant un large sourire, faussement offusqué.

Je trouve qu'il fait soudain très chaud dans cette large pièce. Mon uniforme semble un peu trop serré et mes mains deviennent moites. Je fixe Kylo Ren avec appréhension et ce dernier se rapproche de moi d'un pas menaçant. Son sourire se transforme en rictus sournois et une boule se loge au fond de ma gorge. Je tente d'avaler ma salive, mais je n'y parviens pas. Il fait vraiment très chaud, ici... Je remarque alors qu'il n'a pas son arme à la main. Par conséquent, je suppose qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me tuer et cette constatation me soulage quelque peu... Peut-être qu'il ne me soupçonne pas. Après tout, beaucoup de personne souhaite sa mort, pas vrai ?

Ren s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi, me dominant de plusieurs têtes. Je m'enfonce dans le fauteuil et je tente, difficilement, de l'affronter du regard.

\- **Tu es attendu sur le pont 9** , m'indique-t-il.

\- **Pardon ?**

\- **Le pont 9,** me répète le brun dont les yeux virent au noir charbonneux. Tu pars en mission de terrain sur Krava.

\- **Mais...** bredouillais-je. **Je suis Général, je ne...**

\- **Personne ne te demande ton avis, Hux,** rétorque Kylo Ren.

Je manque de m'étrangler avec ma propre salive lorsque je comprends ses intentions. Il veut m'envoyer sur Krava. Moi, un Haut Général du Premier Ordre. Isolé sur une planète agricole ou ne vivent que des vieillards et des cultivateurs. Sans eau courante ni même d'électricité. Sans confort, sans modernité, sans... rien !

Je comprends à son regard que je n'ai pas le choix et que ses doigts le démangent. Il se retient visiblement de m'étrangler et si je n'obéis pas immédiatement, je risque d'y passer. J'ignore ce qui le retiens de me tuer, mais qu'importe, il faut mieux que je m'abstienne de toute tentative de rébellion aujourd'hui. Sa colère a l'aire beaucoup trop grande.

\- **Bien,** m'exclamais-je humblement après avoir reprit mes esprits.

Il est hors de question que ce minable pense qu'il me déstabilise. Bien que, je l'avoue, c'est un peu le cas. Il faut dire qu'avec le Force, il pourrait me broyer les os d'un claquement de doigts. J'en ai parfaitement conscience.

Je quitte le trône et m'arrête à quelques mètres de celui qui ose prétendre être mon Leader.

\- **Pour combien de temps ?** Osais-je demander.

\- **Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.**

Ah. Je vois.

Un petit sourire narquois se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis que je quitte la pièce en direction du pont d'embarcation, vers mon exil forcé.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Désillusions

Au bout du troisième jour d'attente, Finn craqua. La patience n'étant pas son fort, il fut incapable d'attendre plus longtemps dans cet état d'incertitude dans lequel il baignait depuis la chute de Rey. Ainsi, il déboula sans y être invité, dans la serre ou Leïa Organa était en train d'arranger un magnifique bouquet de pivoines à l'odeur sucrée et envoûtante.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la femme et croisa les bras contre son torse.

\- **Ou est-elle ?** Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

La Générale continua tranquillement son arrangement floral, comme si de rien était. Coupant quelques tiges, ajoutant quelques couleurs, quelques brindilles, afin d'égayer sa composition.

Elle savait que cette conversation était inévitable, alors elle avait tenté de la repousser le plus longtemps possible. Mais désormais, Finn lui faisait face et elle allait devoir céder à ses demandes.

\- **Leïa, par pitié !** S'exclama l'ancien Stormtrooper, d'un ton presque suppliant. **Je sais qu'elle n'est pas dans sa chambre. J'y suis allé… Je suis son ami, vous devez me le dire ! Je mérite de savoir… Enfin… Je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est tout.**

La concernée soupira lourdement avant d'abandonner, à grand regret, son activité. Elle fourra le vase dans les mains du brun et lui indiqua de la suivre d'un ton autoritaire qui ne laisser place à aucune objection. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire tant qu'ils ne seraient pas à l'abri des regards, et surtout des oreilles. D'ailleurs, elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle était censé « avouer » à Finn. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui parler de la relation étrange et pourtant fusionnelle qu'entretenaient Rey et son fils depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Son fils qui, rappelons-le, était actuellement à la tête du Premier Ordre et qui représenter l'ennemi n°1 de la Résistance. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son rôle d'annoncer de telle chose. Cependant, Finn était en droit de savoir pourquoi son amie avait disparue des radars depuis maintenant 3 jours. Leïa avait assez confiance en lui pour lui confier une partie de l'histoire.

L'ancienne princesse pénétra dans la chambre de Rey, suivit de Finn, puis referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Elle indiqua au brun l'endroit ou il devait déposer le vase et l'odeur des pivoines se répandit dans toute la pièce, ajoutant un peu de lumière dans la chambre désespérément silencieuse et vide.

\- **Alors ?** S'impatienta le garçon en tapant le sol du bout du pied.

Leïa leva les yeux en l'air face à l'empressement du soldat et s'assit sur une chaise avec précaution.

\- **La situation est compliquée** , commença-t-elle. **Je ne peux pas tout te révéler et j'en suis désolée. Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que Rey à mon entière confiance et que** …

\- **Je comprends…** la coupa Finn. **Mais dites-moi simplement pourquoi elle est partie ! Elle était presque mourante la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et… et ensuite elle a miraculeusement disparu ! Avouez que la situation est un peu étrange, non ?**

\- **Elle est partie en mission. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, Finn. Dès son retour, tu pourras discuter avec elle et lui poser tes questions… C'est à elle de juger ce que tu es en droit de savoir ou non. D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, j'en suis certaine.**

Malgré la conviction dans le ton de sa voix, Leïa était soucieuse. Elle avait fait promettre à Rey, avant son départ, de revenir le plus rapidement possible. Mais déjà 3 jours s'étaient écoulés et elle n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Leïa n'avait aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle… Bien qu'elle sache au plus profond d'elle-même, que si il était arrivé quelque chose à son fils, ou bien à Rey, la Force lui aurait permit de le savoir.

\- **En mission ?** Répéta Finn après un court instant de silence. **Vous voulez dire… sur une autre planète ?**

Le soldat fronça les sourcils et manqua de s'étouffer en réalisant ce que venait de lui avouer la Générale. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour cette femme qui mené la résistance depuis des années, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu autoriser une telle chose ! Rey était partie seule en mission, risquer sa vie pour une raison obscure qui échapper à Finn. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Son amie n'était pourtant pas si suicidaire, si ?

\- **Quel était l'objectif de cette mission** ? Demanda-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, incapable de contrôler le ton de sa voix.

Leïa prit le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre. D'une voix aussi ferme que possible, elle lui répondit :

\- **Sauver la vie d'un homme.**

Finn eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein visage.

\- **Vous plaisantez ?**

La Générale décida que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin et la question de Finn resta sans réponse. Elle tourna les talons et laissa le brun seul au milieu de la chambre, des questions plein la tête **.**

 _Sauver la vie d'un homme._

De qui pouvez bien parler Leïa ? A sa connaissance, tout ce qu'il restait de la résistance était ici. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Absolument aucun ! Nul homme sur terre ne méritait que Rey risque sa vie pour lui, du moins, selon Finn…

Plongé dans un brouillard d'interrogation, il quitta la chambre de Rey et rejoignit Rose et Poe au réfectoire pour déjeuner. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle et fixa la place vide qu'occupait habituellement Rey, le visage dénué de toute expression. Le fait qu'il soit maintenu ainsi dans l'ignorance le rendait irritable.

\- **Comment va Rey ?** Lui demanda Rose d'une voix timide.

Le soldat reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, assise en face de lui. Il avala difficilement sa salive et annonça qu'elle allait bien et qu'il lui fallait juste quelques jours de repos supplémentaires.

Finn détestait mentir. Depuis qu'il avait fuit le Premier Ordre, il s'était juré de toujours être honnête et de ne plus cacher la vérité, encore moins à ses amis. Mais il ne voulait pas que Rey ait des ennuis par sa faute et il voulait protéger son secret, quel qu'il soit.

L'ancien Stormtrooper, l'appétit coupé par l'annonce que lui avait fait Leïa un peu plus tôt, ce prit la tête entres les mains et ferma les yeux.

Il avait rencontré Rey par hasard. Il se plaisait à penser que le destin les avait volontairement réunis. Elle était entrée dans sa vie soudainement, sans prévenir, pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Rey était une amie fidèle et à l'écoute. Elle ne l'avait jamais jugé sur son passé dont il avait pourtant tant honte. Lorsqu'il lui avait avoué les terribles crimes qu'il avait commis lorsqu'il était un soldat, elle l'avait rassuré et pardonné. C'était une oreille attentive, à qui il pouvait se confier sans honte. Sa toute première amie. La place qu'elle occupait dans son cœur était symbolique.

Rey était un soleil, une bouffée d'énergie. Elle était forte et courageuse, plus que n'importe quelle autre femme. Il avait appris à la connaitre au fil du temps, et il avait évidemment remarqué son changement de comportement progressif depuis leur arrivée sur Gallifrey. Finn savait qu'elle était très triste d'avoir perdu son maître, l'illustre Luke Skywalker. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa disparition soudaine que quelque chose c'était brisé en elle.

La soif de victoire qui brillait autrefois dans ses yeux avait peu à peu disparu pour laisser place à des sentiments que Finn n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Rey n'imaginait plus mille et une stratégies pour vaincre le Premier Ordre. Elle n'était plus en quête d'un plan parfait pour anéantir l'ennemi. Comme si… elle s'était fait à l'évidence que c'était une cause perdue, une guerre qui n'en valait plus la peine.

Le jeune homme était inquiet, et surtout soucieux de l'avenir de la jeune Jedi, car l'issu de la guerre reposait essentiellement sur ses épaules. Il était également déçu, en quelque sorte, de constater qu'elle n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour lui parler de toutes ses choses qui la tracasser. Quoi qu'il en soit, il attendait son retour avec impatience. Même s'il savait qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas être encline à parler, elle lui devait bien quelques explications sur sa disparition.

* * *

Le soir même, alors que la nuit avait progressivement engloutie la ville, Rey fit son apparition. Elle tenta d'être le plus discrète possible, mais ce fut sans compter la présence de Finn rôdant dans les couloirs depuis le coucher du soleil dans l'attente de son retour. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, après trois jours de silence, il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas vif et soulagé de constater qu'elle avait l'air en pleine forme bien qu'un peu fatiguée. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui lança le même regard interrogateur qu'il avait adressé à Leïa plus tôt dans la journée. A son contact, Rey sursauta et étouffa un cri de surprise en se mordant les joues.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? Demanda le brun.

La Générale Organa avait dit à tout le monde que Rey avait besoin d'être alitée le temps de reprendre des forces. Cette supercherie était passée inaperçue auprès des autres, mais pas de lui. Désormais, il avait besoin de comprendre.

Rey ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle fut tentée de mentir ouvertement à son ami, en lui disant par exemple qu'elle était simplement partie se balader dans les jardins. Mais elle vit dans son regard qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le devrait.

La brunette soupira.

\- **J'étais en mission** , admit-elle en haussant les épaules pour paraître le plus détachée possible.

A cette simple évocation, des souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et elle dut lutter contre son envie de sourire béatement. Heureusement, Finn n'était pas en mesure de palper ses sentiments comme Ben pouvait le faire.

\- **Je sais,** dit-il. **Pour sauver un homme, je suis au courant. Mais je peux savoir où tu étais ? Et qui est cet homme qui mérite que tu risques ta vie pour lui ? Parce que franchement, ton départ me laisse perplexe.**

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir disparaitre dans un trou de souris.

\- **C'est confidentiel,** murmura-t-elle en fuyant le regard de son ami.

Finn était désormais plus que suspicieux. Cette homme dont lui avait vaguement parlé Leïa l'intriguer plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait absolument pas de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Ils appartenaient au même camp, alors pourquoi est-ce que l'identité de cette personne devait rester secrète ?

Il scruta le visage de Rey avec attention et découvrit quelques rougeurs parsemant ses joues. Elle fuyait son regard, refusant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il s'attarda un peu plus et constata alors, estomaqué, une trace ressemblant vaguement à une morsure le long de sa carotide.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la marque sur son cou, bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse à sa propre question.

Par réflexe, Rey plaqua une main contre son cou.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** bredouilla-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de le contourner afin de regagner sa chambre pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

Finn attrapa violement son avant-bras pour l'empêcher de partir. La jeune fille s'immobilisa face à lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il tenta de lui offrir un sourire « amical » mais il ne pouvait nier sa colère grandissante.

\- **Cet homme. Dit moi son nom** , exigea-t-il.

\- **Arrête ! Je ne te dirai rien !** S'écria Rey en se dégageant vivement de son emprise.

Abasourdie par la réaction de son ami, la brune ne sut comment réagir.

\- **Cet homme à posé ses lèvres sur toi, Rey ! Je suis en droit de savoir !**

\- **Je ne te dois absolument rien Finn ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, ni sur mes agissements ! Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, alors maintenant laisse-moi partir ou ça va mal se passer pour toi !**

\- **Je croyais que nous étions amis !** Rétorqua-t-il avec agacement.

\- **Nous le sommes, mais je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire, Finn !**

Rey le repoussa violemment, mais le soldat décida de ne pas la laisser partir aussi facilement. Il avait été patient avec elle jusqu'à présent, respectant son silence et son isolement, mais cette marque ornant son cou était la goutte de trop. Elle lui devait des explications, et il les voulait maintenant.

\- **Je veux des réponses.**

\- **Tu n'obtiendras rien en te comportant ainsi.**

\- **Tu as changé, tu n'es plus la même.**

La jeune Jedi lui lança un regard noir et énervé. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de Finn. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il autant à ses faits et gestes ? Son intérêt soudain concernant ses fréquentations était étrange.

\- **Finn. Rey. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour vous disputer** , trancha la voix glaciale de Leïa.

Les deux résistants tournèrent la tête et dévisagèrent la Générale qui les scruter avec sévérité, les deux mains sur les hanches. Elle les pointa tous les deux du doigt à tour de rôle et leurs fit comprendre qu'ils devaient chacun rejoindre leurs chambres.

Obéissant, Finn lança un dernier regard à Rey avait de s'éclipser. Rey, quant à elle, attendit que Leïa arrive à sa hauteur pour regagner sa chambre en sa compagnie. Lorsque la porte fut close, Leïa s'empressa de demander :

\- **Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?**

Un petit sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres de Rey.

\- **Beaucoup mieux. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger.**

Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur le rebord du lit et Leïa plongea son regard maternel et affectueux dans celui de Rey. Tendrement, elle lui prit les deux mains et murmura d'une voix pleine de reconnaissance :

\- **Avant de faire ta connaissance, j'étais sur le point de perdre espoir** , avoua-t-elle à contrecœur. **Je pensais qu'il était trop tard et que je n'aurai plus jamais l'opportunité de revoir mon fils. Revoir Ben, et non pas Kylo Ren… Tu lui as redonné vie Rey, et pour ça, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.**

* * *

Lorsque la nuit laissa place au jour, Rey se leva de bonne humeur, prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée. Elle avait mis de côté sa dispute avec Finn et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il en fasse de même.

Après avoir fini de se préparer, elle quitta sa chambre et parti en direction du réfectoire pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas avalé de repas convenable depuis plusieurs jours et son estomac criait douloureusement famine. Elle s'installa donc aux côtés de Kaydel et de Poe, avant de dévorer plusieurs assiettes de mets succulents. Les deux résistants étaient ravis de son retour et ils s'empressèrent de lui raconter les quelques ragots qu'elle avait manqués durant son absence.

Lorsque sa faim fut enfin rassasiée, Rey demanda à Poe s'il avait aperçu Finn ce matin :

\- **Je crois qu'il est dans les jardins** , l'informa le pilote.

La brunette le remercia en souriant et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du palais d'un pas déterminé. Elle devait absolument mettre les choses aux claires avec son ami, car elle ne voulait pas qu'une dispute aussi futile altère leur amitié. Il voulait des réponses à ses questions et elle comprenait parfaitement son désir. Cependant, elle devait lui faire comprendre que certains secrets étaient faits pour le rester, et donc elle ne pouvait pas lui donner plus d'information pour le moment.

Elle dut traverser plusieurs allées avant d'apercevoir la tête brune du soldat par-dessus un buisson. Rey s'approcha silencieusement et entendit alors la voix de Rose qui semblait bouleversée.

\- **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses sans cesse ?** Murmura la voix casée de la jeune résistante.

\- **Je suis désolée…**

\- **Tu m'as dis d'être patiente et je l'ai été !** Sanglota Rose. **Mais je commence à croire que… que tu ne m'aimeras jamais…**

Rey aurait dû reculer et les laisser tranquilles. C'était une conversation privée à laquelle elle n'aurait pas dû assister. Mais son nom résonna alors dans la conversation et sa curiosité maladive l'empêcha de partir.

\- **C'est à cause de Rey, pas vrai ?**

Seul le silence lui répondit. Finn resta muet et la jeune fille l'abandonna dans l'allée, fuyant pour cacher ses larmes. La jeune Jedi voulu suivre Rose pour la consoler, mais le bras remarqua sa présence et l'empêcha de partir. Sortant de sa cachette, Rey se mordit la lèvre inférieure et affronta Finn du regard.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?** Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

\- **Je te cherchais… Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir caché autant de choses ces derniers temps.**

\- **Tu vas enfin me dire le nom de cet homme ?**

La mâchoire de la brunette se contracta. Son ami ne semblait visiblement pas prêt à tourner la page aussi facilement qu'elle l'aurait espérée.

\- **Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à ça ?** S'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête. **Ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance. Je suis en vie, c'est le principal non ?**

Finn se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- **Parce que… Je m'inquiète pour toi, et… Je t'aime Rey, c'est pourtant évident non ?**

Un silence oppressant s'installa dans l'allée bordée de rosiers.

Rey fit un pas en arrière, sous le choc d'une telle déclaration. Elle dévisagea Finn avec surprise et tenta de formuler une réponse adéquate. Cependant, elle n'y parvint pas. Ses pensées étaient chamboulées par ses derniers mots. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

\- **Mais… Et Rose ?** Bredouilla-t-elle, le visage livide.

Finn leva les yeux en l'air.

\- **C'est différent.**

\- **Elle est amoureuse de toi** ! Le coupa Rey en tentant de clarifier la situation.

\- **Mais pas toi, c'est ça ?**

Sa phrase, lourde de sous-entendus, résonna dans chaque recoin de son cerveau. Elle fut si surprise, si prise de court, que tous ses sens se brouillèrent pendant un court instant.

Rey secoua la tête et se racla la gorge dans l'espoir de trouver les bons mots.

\- **Je suis désolée…** murmura-t-elle en se triturant les doigts **. Je ne pensais pas que… Enfin j'ignorais que… que tu avais des sentiments pour moi…** **Finn, je t'aime énormément… Mais comme un frère, tu comprends ? Tu es mon meilleur ami… Et…**

Cela expliquer sa réaction lorsqu'il avait aperçu la marque ornant son cou, et son obsession de savoir le nom de l'homme qui en était à l'origine.

\- **Tu le savais,** répliqua le brun avec amertume. **Seulement tu n'as pas voulu le voir parce que tu étais trop obnubilé par cet inconnu.**

\- **Tu as raison,** admit Rey en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Ben était sa priorité, son objectif, sa raison d'exister. Il occupait ses pensées jour et nuit. Elle était tellement éprise de lui qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait imaginé qu'un autre homme puisse l'aimer et la voir autrement qu'en amie. Encore moins Finn.

Le visage du brun se décomposa et la déception se lu dans son regard.

\- **Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?** Demanda-t-il.

Un triste sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

\- **Plus que de raison.**

Finn s'attendait à cette réponse, mais pas à la douleur lancinante qui se mit à envahir son cœur…


	19. Chapitre 19 : Rêve ou prémonition ?

**Hello ! Après multiples réécriture de ce maudit chapitre, le voici enfin ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, car il ne m'inspirait absolument pas... du coup il ne s'y passe pas grand chose et j'en suis désolé. J'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira :) voilà voilà !**

 **.**

Rey se penche et inspire les fragrances dégagées par les pivoines qui entament leur fanaison. Du bout des doigts, elle effleure les pétales brunis par le soleil et ce spectacle la désole. Les fleurs qui fanent offres un triste spectacle et la jeune femme à l'impression que ses émotions négatives se sont reflétés sur la pureté des buissons du jardin.

La brune continue sa promenade le long des allées, profitant de l'aube et de sa tranquillité pour se ressourcer et remettre ses idées aux claires.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Finn… Ce dernier s'approche d'un pas rapide, réveillé aux aurores par une énième insomnie.

\- **J'aimerais être seule, s'il te plait Finn…** Murmure Rey d'un ton suppliant, lasse de leurs discussions qui ne mènent jamais nulle part.

\- **Attends,** dit-il. **J'ai réfléchi…**

Rey pousse un soupir de soulagement, pensant que son ami est enfin revenu à la raison.

\- **Tu l'aimes,** continu le brun. **Bien. Mais… Est-ce que tu comprends vraiment la signification d'une telle parole, Rey ? Aimer un homme n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'avoir… de l'affection pour quelqu'un.**

\- **Tu… Tu es en train d'insinuer que je ne sais pas ce que veux dire « aimer », Finn ?** S'exclame la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés.

\- **Enfin Rey, ouvres les yeux ! Tu as grandi toute seule, sans amour, sans repères. Ce que tu prends pour de l'amour, c'est peut-être uniquement de l'amitié, ou…**

\- **Ôte-moi d'un doute, Finn !** Rétorque Rey, agacée. **Ou as-tu grandi, toi ? Au sein du Premier Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? Donc… Tu veux me faire avaler que tu as découvert ce qu'était l'amour entouré de tes petits camarades soldats ? C'est bien ça ?**

L'ancien Stormtrooper reste sans voix, surprit par sa bêtise et la faiblesse de ses propres arguments. La jeune fille lui lance un regard dépitée, déçue. Elle secoue la tête et murmure :

\- **L'amour est un sentiment qui fait partie de chaque humain. Quelle que soit l'éducation reçue, chaque être vivant est capable de discerner ce qu'est l'amitié et l'amour. L'amour ne s'explique pas, Finn. On ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux. Ça arrive, c'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire. Se refouler, se convaincre du contraire ne change rien, la vérité nous rattrape toujours. Parce que l'amour, c'est une évidence. Tu auras beau me harceler, me supplier, ça ne changera rien Finn. Je suis désolée.**

\- **Alors, tu ne changeras jamais d'avis** … souffle-t-il d'une voix amère.

\- **Non. Je préfère passer le reste de mes jours seule plutôt qu'accorder mon amour à un autre homme.**

* * *

C'est douloureux.

Humiliant.

Il a mal au plus profond de lui-même. C'est difficile à comprendre. Difficile à accepter. Cet amant surgit de nulle part qui lui a dérobé sa raison d'être. Un inconnu qui a volé son cœur à tout jamais.

Finn aimerait pouvoir fuir et ne plus jamais revenir. Parce que plus il la regarde et plus il a mal. Son corps est attiré par celui de Rey. Il aimerait pouvoir la toucher, la posséder, lui appartenir. Il voudrait qu'elle se tourne vers lui et qu'elle lui offre un sourire, que le bonheur se lise dans ses yeux noisette.

Mais ça n'arrivera jamais.

Il doit se faire une raison. Ça prendra du temps, il en a conscience. La douleur mettra de longues semaines avant de disparaitre, des mois peut-être même des années. _Car lorsque son regard s'illumine, c'est parce qu'elle pense à lui. Quand son cœur s'emballe, que ses joues rougissent, c'est à cause de lui. Lui. Lui. Toujours lui._

Ce monstre. Cet inconnu qu'il ne connait pas et que, de toute façon, il n'a pas envie de connaitre. De peur de le tuer, de le briser, tant il le hait au plus profond de son être. Ce voleur, cet écorcheur.

Finn se tourne vers le futur. Il doit tirer un trait sur le passé. Tourner la page et penser à autre chose. Alors, son regard se pose sur Rose. Rose Tico, la petite bricoleuse. Elle discute joyeusement avec un bambin et une douceur enfantine émane de tout son être. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourra l'aimer, la soutenir. Lui offrir le foyer qu'elle mérite. Un jour, peut-être qu'il sera capable de lui rendre ses sentiments.

* * *

La peur était un sentiment que Ben Solo avait enfoui au plus profond de son être depuis de trop nombreuses années.

La peur d'échouer. La peur d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes. La peur de l'humiliation, de l'échec. La peur de se faire battre par son maître.

Pour ignorer les appels de la peur, le jeune homme avait développé une simple technique qui consister à noyer ses sentiments, les refouler dans une infime partie de son cerveau. Jusqu'à présent, cela avait toujours fonctionné. Ainsi, il avait affronté toutes les étapes de sa vie, encaisser les coups, les reproches, les douleurs.

Mais désormais, il était confronté à une toute autre peur. Une peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentite auparavant. Une peur qui n'avait pas sa place dans sa vie mais qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

La peur de perdre.

Non pas la guerre, mais l'élue de son cœur.

Le monde était instable. Il avait beau exercer un certain pouvoir sur la galaxie, il avait parfaitement conscience que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne s'écroule. Pour le moment, il pouvait protéger la résistance, protéger sa mère, et surtout Rey. Mais les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant et les défaites cuisantes dont ses effectifs étaient victimes allaient bientôt lui causer du tort. Le Premier Ordre était affaibli, destiné à la chute. Mais Armitage Hux prenait du pouvoir. Ben avait beau l'éloigner du centre des opérations, le rouquin continuer d'étendre son influence.

Et plus les jours passaient, plus Ben avait peur de perdre Rey. _Sa Rey._

* * *

 _J'ouvre les yeux._

 _Une lumière vive m'aveugle et mes pupilles mettent de longues secondes avant de s'adapter à la clarté de la pièce._

 _L'endroit ou je me trouve est vaste, peuplée par une foule bruyante qui discute dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Je me fraye un chemin parmi tous ces inconnus afin de fuir l'agitation oppressante qui règne ici. Je gravis quelques étages et je débouche sur un balcon qui me permet de surplomber l'assemblée. Mes mains s'accrochent à la rambarde tandis que je distingue au centre de la pièce, l'objet de tous les regards : une chaise métallique, munit de multiples sangles._

 _Je fronce les sourcils et je tente d'écouter les conversations afin de comprendre la raison de ma présence ici. Mais les voix ne sont que des murmures étouffés et je n'arrive pas à discerner la moindre chose._

 _Soudain, un mouvement de foule attire mon attention. Je reporte mon regard vers le centre de la pièce et j'aperçois alors une femme, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années seulement, foulée le sol d'un pas mesuré, vêtue d'une large tunique écarlate brodée de pierres précieuses et de cristaux._

 _Les conversations se taisent et un calme olympien s'installe._

 ** _« Le moment est enfin venu, mes chers concitoyens, de faire justice. Il est temps que le coupable assume les conséquences de ses actes. Messieurs, faites entrer le condamné. »_**

 _Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine et je redoute la suite des événements. Mes sens s'éveillent et mes doigts s'accrochent désespérément à la barre en fer qui me retient de tomber._

 _Une porte s'ouvre. Quatre gardes font leurs apparitions, trainant derrière eux un homme menotté dont le visage est dissimulé sous un tissu noir._

 _Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements et l'air ne parvient plus jusqu'à mes poumons. Ma vision se trouble à mesure que la silhouette se rapproche. Je n'aperçois pas ses cheveux, ni même ses yeux, pourtant je sais au fond de moi de qui il s'agit. Je reconnaitrais sa démarche parmi mille hommes, la finesse de ses doigts, la largeur de ses épaules._

 _Les gardes le font asseoir. Lentement, comme pour faire durer le supplice, ils encerclent ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il accepte son sort._

 _Je me sens défaillir. Je refuse d'assister à ça. Je tente de fermer les yeux, de fuir, mais rien ne se passe et mon regard est tel un aimant attirer vers le centre de la pièce._

 _La femme en rouge prononce un discours. La foule l'écoute avec intérêt. Les lumières se tamisent et la pression de l'air ambiant augmente un peu plus._

 _Les gardes découvrent son visage. Ce même visage que j'ai tant de fois admiré, adoré. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, comme s'il savait que j'étais présente depuis le début. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Mon cœur bat la chamade._

 _Un signal sonore retentit._

 ** _« Je t'aime. »_**

 _Le courant électrique se répand dans tous ces membres. Son corps tressaute, il serre les dents pour ne pas leurs offrir le plaisir de l'entendre crier sa douleur._

 _La scène est atrocement longue._

 _J'aimerais pouvoir hurler, me jeter dans ses bras, le protéger de tous ces monstres qui veulent me l'arracher. Mais mes pieds semblent ancrés dans le sol et ma bouche refuse de s'ouvrir. J'assiste à son exécution avec horreur, refoulant mon envie de crier mon désespoir._

 _Son corps se contracte, se fige l'espace d'un instant, avant de retomber mollement dans le fond du fauteuil. Sa cage thoracique se soulève une dernière fois et un dernier souffle s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres._

 _Je ferme les yeux._

 _Le temps s'arrête. La pièce devient noire. J'ai le cœur qui hurle et les poumons en feu. Chaque respiration me brise un peu plus et mes joues sont inondées par les larmes que déversent mes yeux en continu. Autour de moi, tout est sombre. Sa voix résonne, encore et encore. Je m'imprègne de ce son pour ne jamais l'oublier._

 _J'ouvre les yeux._

\- **Calmes-toi.**

Rey se frotte les yeux et inspire calmement.

\- **Tu es mort,** murmure-t-elle, incapable de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Le brun se tâte le corps à plusieurs reprises, ses lèvres s'étirent d'un fin sourire et il lui répond avec douceur :

\- **Pas à ce que je sache.**

\- **Tu étais mort.**

Il fronce les sourcils et se rapproche de la jeune fille. Il n'aime pas la voir aussi bouleversée.

\- **Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, pas de quoi s'inquiéter…**

\- **Non…** Souffle-t-elle en retenant difficilement une nouvelle montée de larmes. **Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était comme si… j'avais une prémonition. J'ai assisté à ta mort. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais spectatrice. Je… Je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher ça… Tu… Tu étais exécuté et…**

Ben s'empare du visage de la brune et plonge son regard dans le sien. A l'aide de son pouce, il efface les larmes qui perlent aux coins de ses yeux et tente, en vain, de la rassurer.

\- **Tu as fait un mauvais rêve.**

Rey se dégage de son étreinte et secoue la tête à plusieurs reprises.

\- **Tu ne comprends pas ! C'était différent. Ça semblait si réel… J'avais l'impression d'être vraiment présente… Et c'était terrifiant.**

La brune ferme les yeux et tente de chasser de ses pensées les images de son rêve. Mais la vision de Ben en train de succomber est bien trop présente et rien ne semble pouvoir l'effacer.

Rey s'extirpe des draps et se dirige vers le balcon. Elle ouvre la fenêtre et savoure la fraicheur de la nuit qui vient l'englober d'une douceur réconfortante. Lorsque l'ébullition régnant dans son cerveau se calme, elle referme la baie vitrée et retourne s'asseoir près de Ben qui n'a pas bougé. Elle appuie sa tête contre son épaule et marmonne :

\- **Je vais finir par devenir folle.**

Le jeune homme glisse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

La brune hésite un instant avant de répondre :

\- **Parfois… Je me demande si… Si j'ai les épaules assez larges pour supporter tout ça. Tous ces gens qui pensent que je suis digne d'être la dernière Jedi… Toi qui peux mourir à tout instant. Et maintenant Finn… Je ne suis pas habitué au fait de devoir gérer tout un tas de choses en même temps. Sur Jakku, la seule chose dont je devais me préoccuper était d'avoir assez d'argent pour me nourrir. Mais maintenant…**

Parmi toutes les phrases que Rey venait de prononcer, Ben n'en avait retenu qu'une seule. « Et maintenant Finn. » Que pouvait bien avoir fait ce traitre pour figurer dans la liste des inquiétudes de Rey ?

\- **Finn ?**

La brunette redressa la tête et arqua un sourcil interrogateur avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait effectivement évoqué le nom de son ami durant son petit monologue de plaintes. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et tenta de changer de conversation, mais Ben la rappela à la l'ordre et lui reposa la question.

Rey hésita un long moment et tourna autours du pot. Devait-elle parler de Finn à Ben ? Devait-elle lui avouer la vérité quant à la nature des sentiments que son ami éprouver pour elle ? Ben détestait Finn. Il détestait beaucoup de monde, mais Finn faisait sans doute partie de la liste des 10 premiers, et ce pour une raison que Rey ignorait. S'il venait à savoir que l'ancien Stormtrooper était amoureux d'elle, cela allait à coup sûr le rendre fou de rage et… Ben pouvait être très redoutable lorsqu'il était en colère. Cela dit… Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Finn tant qu'il serait sur Gallifrey. Et puis, Rey n'aimait pas mentir. Elle était déjà obligée de le faire pour protéger son secret auprès de ses amis… Et une relation saine était censée se baser sur l'honnêteté des deux parties. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il allait se montrer… compréhensif et indulgent ?

\- **Eh bien, Finn… m'a avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui** , admit-elle d'une voix détaché pour faire paraitre cette information anodine.

Les jointures de ses mains blanchirent tant il serra les poings pour se retenir de faire état de sa rage. Sa mâchoire se contracta douloureusement et il tenta de rester le plus calme possible…

Ben n'était pas l'homme idéal, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il avait d'ailleurs tenté de lui faire comprendre à de nombreuses reprises qu'il n'était pas un homme fait pour elle. Rey méritait mieux, il le savait parfaitement. Pourtant, la simple idée qu'un autre homme que lui convoite celle qu'il aimait l'énervait au plus haut point. Le fait que cet homme ne soit nul autre que Finn aggravait dangereusement la situation. Car Ben était parfaitement conscient que Rey l'appréciait et il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'accepter ce fait. Cependant, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'elle partage ses sentiments.

\- **Et toi… Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**

Il avait besoin de l'entendre réfuter ses craintes de vive voix.

Rey se redressa avant de le dévisager.

\- **Ne sois pas stupide.**

\- **Rey. Dis-le,** exigea-t-il d'un ton dur.

Elle détestait lorsqu'il employer ce ton. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être considérée comme un vulgaire soldat à son service.

\- **Toi, dis-le !** Le défia-t-elle. **Pourquoi devrais-je répéter ce que je t'ai déjà dis ? Alors que toi, tu n'as même pas eu le courage de me le dire en face !**

\- **Ne joues pas à ça.**

Mais la brunette en avait assez que les hommes qui l'entourent tente de la contraindre chaque jour un peu plus, alors elle le défia du regard et garda les lèvres closes.

Elle avait conscience que Ben Solo n'était pas le genre d'homme à crier ses sentiments sur tous les toits. Lorsqu'il était heureux, il ne souriait pas comme un enfant le matin de noël. Lorsqu'il était triste, aucune larme ne venait glisser le long de ses joues. Et lorsqu'il était amoureux, il était encore incapable de l'exprimer ouvertement.

Le brun se releva et disparu de son champs de vision. Un bruit de métal brisé résonna dans sa petite chambre faiblement éclairée et Rey sut qu'il venait probablement d'abattre son poing dans un meuble ou bien dans un mur.

\- **Attends, reviens ! Je suis désolée !**

Elle attendit, mais Ben ne revint pas.

Rey ferma les yeux et une larme solitaire roula le long de son cou. Elle qui se sentait prête à le défier quelques secondes auparavant regretter désormais ses paroles.


	20. Chapitre 20 : L'orage qui gronde

C'était la toute première fois qu'il pleuvait depuis l'arrivée de Rey sur Gallifrey.

Ce spectacle, anodin et ordinaire aux yeux de nombreuses personnes, fasciné la jeune fille, à tel point qu'elle n'était plus capable de fermer l'œil depuis qu'elle avait entendu les premières gouttes s'écraser contre sa fenêtre.

L'orage avait débuté au bout milieu de la nuit. Les coups de foudres et l'averse qui avait suivit avaient réveillés toute la population encore profondément endormie à cette heure si tardive.

Rey, émerveillée par ce phénomène météorologique, avait regardé le ciel durant des heures, le nez collé à la fenêtre, brûlante de curiosité. Sur Jakku, il ne pleuvait jamais. Il y avait eu des tempêtes de sable, des éclairs, mais jamais autant de pluie tombant du ciel avec une telle abondance.

A chaque nouveau coup de tonnerre, le sol trembler dangereusement. Emmitouflée dans sa couverture, Rey n'aurait pas bougé pour tout l'or du monde tant elle était absorbé par le spectacle grandiose que lui offrait la nature. Sa chambre donnait sur la forêt et l'étendu verdoyant se prolonger jusqu'à la chaine de montagne principale de la planète. Les arbres dansaient au rythme du vent, frémissaient à chaque nouveau grondement et la foudre éclairée l'horizon d'une douce lumière argentée. Parfois, des étincelles surgissaient en rencontrant un obstacle, et Rey retenait son souffle dans l'attente de la prochaine, littéralement subjuguée.

Frigorifiée et épuisée, Rey constata que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit assise face à la fenêtre, la jeune fille décida qu'il était tant de rejoindre son lit pour y dormir quelques heures supplémentaires.

* * *

Ce fut une déflagration semblable à l'explosion d'une bombe qui réveilla Rey en sursaut, alors qu'il n'était que 6 heures du matin. Le bruit semblait lointain, cependant il avait résonné sur plusieurs kilomètres et fait trembler chaque habitation.

La brunette se releva tant bien que mal, les paupières encore lourdes. A moitié endormie, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour entrevoir d'où pouvait provenir cette étrange détonation qui n'avait rien d'encourageant. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se tromper, car un halo rougeâtre se dessinait au loin, au pied de la montagne. La foudre avait dû déclencher un feu, cependant ça n'expliquer pas l'explosion qui avait fait trembler la planète toute entière.

A la hâte, Rey attrapa une couverture qu'elle enroula autours de ses épaules et attacha rapidement ses cheveux. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard en direction du brasier qui semblait se propager rapidement, elle quitta sa chambre et se faufila dans les couloirs.

Toutes les lanternes étaient éteintes et la brunette eut du mal à se repérer dans le dédale des couloirs étrangement silencieux. Après avoir atteint le palier du premier étage, elle tendit l'oreille et reconnu la voix lointaine de la Générale Organa, discutant à voix basse avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier tout de suite. Avançant sur la pointe des pieds, Rey se laissa guider par les sons et faillit emmètre un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Finn et Poe, accroupis sur le sol, cachés derrière un pan de mur. Silencieusement, elle rejoignit les deux garçons en prenant soin de ne pas poser les yeux sur Finn qui ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole.

\- Mytus, ne niez pas l'évidence s'il vous plait, s'exclama l'ancienne princesse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Chère Leïa, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiétez, je vous assure que la situation est sous contrôle.

\- Je ne suis pas naïve. J'ai vu le bataillon de soldats…

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, la coupa Mytus en levant une main en l'air pour faire taire la Générale, la foudre à heurter un générateur électrique et l'a fait exploser. Rien de grave. Vous devriez retourner vous couchez.

Leïa lança un regard sévère et contrarier à Mytus avant de le contourner pour rejoindre sa chambre. En chemin, elle tomba sur les 3 rebelles qui n'avaient pas osés bouger. Sans un mot, elle les observa en souriant, puis continua son chemin. Lorsque sa silhouette eut disparu au bout de l'allée, Rey se releva et fixa l'endroit ou se trouvait Mytus quelques minutes auparavant, songeuse.

\- Un générateur électrique… répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas logique, renchérit Poe en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Aucune infrastructure ne possède d'électricité. Alors pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d'un générateur en état de marche ?

\- Ils doivent cacher quelque chose… là-bas, dans les montagnes, marmonna Finn en lançant un bref regard en direction de Rey.

Depuis le premier jour ou elle avait mit les pieds ici, Rey s'était douté que quelque chose clocher avec cette planète. Cette étrange explosion ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour enfin découvrir la vérité sur les secrets que tenter de leurs cacher Mytus et Gale.

La brunette observa l'horizon au travers d'une fenêtre et constata que la nuit était bientôt terminée. Quelques domestiques traversèrent les couloirs en leurs lançant des regards interrogateurs mais sans pour autant leurs adresser la parole.

\- Je dois découvrir ce que cache Mytus, chuchota Rey en se rapprochant des deux garçons pour que personne n'entendent leur conversation.

\- Ce type est louche, je suis partant pour une escapade dans les montagnes, approuva le capitaine Dameron.

Rey et Poe se tournèrent vers Finn, attendant une quelconque réponse de sa part. Ce dernier, après avoir hésiter un très long moment, finit par hocher la tête.

\- Je vous suis, conclu-t-il sans rien ajouter de plus.

Les 3 rebelles se donnèrent rendez-vous à 8 heures précises. La jeune Jedi en profita pour regagner sa chambre et enfiler une tenue plus adéquate à une expédition dans la forêt semée d'embuches.

Après avoir terminé de lacer ses chaussures, elle attrapa son bâton de combat et lança un regard amer en direction du sabre qui n'était plus en état de marche. Il aurait pourtant était bien utile à la jeune fille pour se défendre si besoin.

Une fois prête, elle rejoignit les deux garçons qui l'attendaient dans l'escalier de secours. Sans un mot, ils quittèrent le palais afin de se diriger vers la porte Nord.

\- Comment va-t-on faire pour convaincre le soldat de nous laisser sortir ? Demanda Poe.

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de la brunette. Elle décida de ne pas lui répondre tout de suite et d'attendre pour lui faire une petite démonstration de ses talents récemment acquis.

Elle avait toujours était doté de force de persuasion. A 15 ans déjà, elle était capable de convaincre Unkar Plutt de lui donner une portion supplémentaire, en échange d'un sourire et d'un regard convaincant. Mais grâce à Ben et à Luke, son pouvoir avait gagné en puissance et elle n'avait plus aucun mal à s'introduire dans les pensées des uns et des autres. Les soldats de Gallifrey n'étant pas des hommes très résistants, ces derniers lui rendaient la tâche encore plus facile.

Lorsque la large porte Nord se dessina au bout du chemin, Rey commença instinctivement son attaque sur le premier garde. Un simple regard suffit et ses pensées cédèrent à l'intrusion. Ce dernier, le regard aussi vide qu'un puis sans fond, se décala sur le côté.

Le deuxième garde pointa son arme dans leur direction, prêt à les attaquer pour les empêcher de s'enfuir. La jeune Jedi releva la main droite et ce dernier subit le même sort que son camarade.

\- Ouvre la porte, lui ordonna Rey.

Obéissant, il déverrouilla le portail, les pensées noyées dans un épais brouillard.

\- Nom d'une constellation ! S'exclama Poe avec un large sourire. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

\- Tu n'es pas sensible à la force, répliqua Finn.

L'ancien Stormtrooper était d'une humeur massacrante et sa riposte fit l'effet d'une douche froide aux deux rebelles qui décidèrent de rester silencieux pendant un petit moment.

L'orage de la nuit passée ne rendait pas leur progression facile. Les chaussées étaient détrempées et de nombreux arbres étaient tombés, barrant la route et les forçant à s'enfoncer loin des allées déjà tracées. De plus, la pluie n'avait cessée. Sa puissance n'arrêter de varier, passant de la brume au torrent, réduisant considérablement leur visibilité.

Les chevilles de Rey étaient déjà toutes écorchées, mais elle ne voulait pas faire l'enfant et s'arrêter pour penser ses plaies. De temps à autre, elle se permettait de jeter quelques œillades vers Finn, mais celui-ci avait les yeux fixés vers l'horizon et son visage était fermé. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa réaction. A aucun moment elle n'avait voulu le blesser. Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, s'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Son comportement était puéril et commencé sérieusement à l'agacer.

\- Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle en continuant sa progression à travers l'épaisse végétation.

\- Oui, fut sa seule réponse.

\- Très bien… marmonna Rey en levant les yeux en l'air. Mais saches quand même, que je trouve ta réaction complètement disproportionnée, Finn.

Poe détourna le regard et grimaça. Il aurait aimé se transformer en petite souris pour ne pas assister à cette conversation qui allait, à coup sûr, dégénérée.

\- Ce que je trouve disproportionnée, rétorqua le soldat en s'arrêtant net, c'est le fait que tu sois amoureuse d'un homme dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler.

Rey soupira et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Sérieusement Rey, nous passons nos journées ensembles ! Pourtant, tu n'as jamais parlé de qui que ce soit ! Jamais ! Alors je suis désolé si ma réaction te parait aussi ridicule, mais permet moi de trouver ça bizarre.

Finn avait passé les trois dernières nuits à réfléchir, en tentant en vain de comprendre la situation. Il avait cherché des conclusions probables au rejet qu'il avait subit, venant même à croire que Rey avait tout imaginé pour ne pas le blesser.

\- Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça, souffla-t-elle en recommençant à marcher pour rejoindre Poe qui était déjà bien loin devant.

\- Si tu acceptais de me dire son nom, peut-être que… ça rendrait les choses plus réelles à mes yeux.

\- Ça s'appelle du chantage, et je refuse d'y céder, riposta la brunette en accélérant le pas.

* * *

Trois heures s'écoulèrent.

Rey était trempé jusqu'aux os, mais la chaleur étouffante l'empêcher de prendre froid. Ils durent s'arrêter à deux reprises pour arracher les nombreuses sangsues s'étant accrochées à leurs peaux lorsqu'ils traversèrent un marécage boueux et profond d'un mètre environs. Les parasites semblèrent apprécier la chaire de Rey car elle fut celle qui fut le plus attaquée. La pluie, heureusement, se chargea de nettoyer ses plaies rougissantes.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, l'odeur de brûler se rapprocher, les guidant vers leur destination finale. Les premières broussailles calcinées ne tardèrent pas à se dessiner, tranchant avec le reste de la végétation verdoyante. Des arbres millénaires avaient été complètement brûlés et réduits en poussières pour certains, ne laissant que des souches arrachées par endroit. Après s'être frayé un chemin parmi les restes de flore carbonisés, les trois rebelles débouchèrent au pied de la montagne. Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à l'entrée d'une installation secrète, creusée à même le cœur de la montagne, dont la porte avait été arrachée par la force de l'explosion. Personne ne semblait surveiller l'endroit, et après s'être concertés du regard, les 3 amis décidèrent de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Il s'agissait d'une large pièce de stockage ou était entreposés des dizaines et des dizaines de caisses métalliques. Au centre, se trouvait les vestiges d'un vieux générateur électrique.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Marmonna Poe en inspectant les lieux.

Rey s'approcha d'une caisse et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était solidement maintenue fermée par un système de sécurité sophistiquée. Le métal avait résisté à l'explosion et les cargaisons semblaient n'avoir subit aucun dommage.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a la dedans, mais ça doit être important, constata-t-elle.

\- Les gars, par ici, il y a de la lumière, les appela Finn.

La brune rejoignit Finn, suivit de Poe, à l'entrée d'une longue galerie dans laquelle ils s'enfoncèrent prudemment. Le tunnel devait mesurer plusieurs kilomètres, car ils mirent un certain temps avant d'apercevoir la sortie. La surprise les frappa de nouveau lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur une pièce encore plus large que la précédente. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de boites de stockages, mais d'imposantes machines de productions, munies de bras robotiques et de tapis roulants. Rey se serait cru au beau milieu d'une usine.

\- C'est impossible… Poe, regarde-ça !

Rey abandonna sa contemplation de la machine qu'elle était en train d'inspecter, pour se diriger vers les deux garçons qui avaient les yeux rivés sur une arme qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais vu. Finn examina l'arme sous toutes les coutures, sous les yeux hébétés de Rey et Poe. Après quelques secondes, il releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Elle est estampillée de l'insigne du _Premier Ordre_.

 _Clap-Clap-Clap._

 _Clap-Clap-Clap._

La jeune Jedi détourna le regard et se mit instinctivement en position de défense. L'une des portes, auparavant close, venait d'être ouverte.

Mytus, entouré d'une dizaine de gardes fit son apparition, applaudissant les 3 résistants avec un large sourire carnassier.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, mes chers enfants, s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas las.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Rétorqua Rey en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit et son regard était si hypocrite et malsain qu'il déstabilisa la jeune fille.

\- Toi, misérable Jedi. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu allais être une source d'ennui. C'est plus fort que toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es obligé de mettre ton nez dans les affaires des autres ! Vous les Jedis, vous êtes si pitoyables. Et toi, tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. – Il se mit à rire – Mais il n'y a rien de plus inutile qu'un Jedi sans sabre, pas vrai ?

Mytus détourna le regard et fit un signe de la tête à ses gardes. A l'inverse de ceux qui protéger les sorties de la ville, ceux-ci étaient munies de larges machettes rutilantes et sans nul doute redoutablement tranchantes. Au signal de leur dirigeant, ils s'avancèrent en direction des 3 rebelles. Cette attaque était lâche et déloyale, car aucun d'eux n'étaient convenablement armés pour se défendre équitablement. Rey tenta de repousser un maximum de soldats à l'aide de la force, mais sa concentration n'était pas optimale et seulement 3 hommes trébuchèrent lamentablement sur les fesses.

Sans réfléchir, Rey poussa un cri de guerre et après avoir esquiver deux hommes, sauta sur Mytus dans l'espoir de le faire tomber à terre. Surprit, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de la repousser et ses hommes étaient tous occuper à se battre avec Finn et Poe. La jeune femme lui asséna plusieurs coups de poings, mais il semblait avoir de l'expérience en combat rapproché et il parvint à la toucher à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement, Rey était plus entrainé que lui. Lorsque ce dernier fut sur le point de perdre connaissance, elle sauta sur elle-même et écrasa la plante de son pied contre son torse, le propulsant plusieurs mètres en arrière.

\- SALE PETITE **** ! Hurla-t-il en roulant sur le sol, se tordant de douleur. JE VAIS TE TUER !

Un filet de sang dégoulina le long de son menton et il toussa à plusieurs reprises, incapable de reprendre son souffle correctement.

\- SI TU L'AS TOUCHE, JE TE TUE ! S'écria Finn en courant dans sa direction.

L'ancien Stormtrooper s'était emparé d'une barre de fer pour se protéger. Avec habilité, il mit à terre deux hommes supplémentaires et se plaça devant Rey pour la protéger.

Alors que les trois rebelles pensaient que le combat était gagné, une nouvelle troupe de soldats, alertés par les cris, apparut dans la pièce en courant, armés d'arme à feu. La panique s'empara des trois amis qui se regroupèrent au centre de la pièce, rapidement entourés par les hommes de mains de Mytus.

Le dirigeant de Gallifrey parvint à se relever et un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage recouvert de balafre virant déjà au violet.

\- C'est terminé pour vous, dit-il simplement.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Massacre Sanglant

\- **J'ai tout de suite remarqué que tu étais une petite fouineuse,** rétorqua Mytus en s'approchant dangereusement de Rey, sa longue tunique dorée frôlant le sol poussiéreux.

Il posa sa main sur le sommet de la tête de la brune et la força à relever le visage pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Calmement, il se pencha dans sa direction et susurra d'un ton sadique :

\- **Désormais, tu vas devoir payer pour ton irréversible désir de curiosité.**

Rey sentit son souffle chaud effleurer sa joue et elle dut lutter contre un haut le cœur.

Le dirigeant de Gallifrey tourna autours d'elle tout en lançant des regards arrogants en direction de Poe et Finn, solidement attachés et bâillonnés à un pylône électrique. Les deux garçons tentaient vainement de remuer afin de se libérer, mais sans succès.

Mytus reporta son attention sur Rey qui était violemment retenus par deux gardes qui lui cramponner les avants bras pour ne pas qu'elle bouge, agenouillée face à cette homme détestable. Elle se sentait honteuse et humilié d'être ainsi maintenue, en position de faiblesse et de soumission. Ses jambes et ses poignets avaient été liés avec une corde rigide et irritante. A chaque nouveau mouvement, la corde venait frotter contre sa peau fragile et une douleur muette était en train de l'envahir. Bientôt, sa chaire serait à vif et le sang ne tarderait pas à couler.

\- **Bon… Couvrez-lui le visage et débarrassez-moi d'elle** , décréta soudainement Mytus en cessant sa ronde.

\- **Que faisons-nous des deux autres ?** Demanda un soldat.

\- **Enfermez-les. Ils finiront par mourir d'eux-mêmes. Et dites aux équipes que le travail reprendra demain matin, dès l'aube ! Nous avons une commande importante à livrer et nous avons déjà perdu suffisamment de temps a cause de ce foutu orage.**

Rey n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.

Un épais tissu noir enveloppa la tête de la jeune fille, la plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour contester cette décision, mais des centaines de grains de poussières manquèrent de l'étouffer. Suffocant, elle ferma les yeux et réduisit la vitesse de sa respiration pour éviter d'ingérer trop de particules nocives.

Bien que terrifiée par la suite des événements, Rey tenta de rester digne et ne chercha pas à se débattre inutilement. Au loin, elle entendit quelqu'un protester. Elle cru reconnaître la voix étouffé de Finn qui tenter de prononcer son prénom, mais l'ancien soldat demeura impuissant. Sous ses yeux ahurit, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite et observa amèrement les deux gardes traîner son amie avec indifférence, dans une direction inconnue.

Les chevilles de Rey étant nouées l'une à l'autre, l'ancienne pilleuse d'épave ne pouvait pas marcher. Le frottement du sol ne tarda pas à écorcher sa peau jusqu'au sang et elle dut serrer les dents fermement pour se retenir de pleurer tant la douleur était lancinante et oppressante.

Elle fut baladée pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui paressèrent interminables. Trainée vulgairement sur le sol comme un misérable sac d'ordures.

\- **Ici, t'en penses quoi** ? Demanda l'un des gardes en s'arrêtant net.

\- **Ça m'a l'air parfait**! Approuva l'autre.

Rey déglutit.

Elle entendit l'un des soldats ouvrir une lourde porte, suivit d'un long écho de chute de pierre. Ils s'approchèrent et une vague de froid, venant de l'autre côté, lui effleura le corps, la faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Les deux hommes relâchèrent leurs étreintes. Rey tenta de reculer, peu envieuse de découvrir ce qui se cacher derrière la porte, mais elle trébucha et un des hommes lui attrapa le coude, le serrant douloureusement.

Soudain, un pied s'abattit sur son dos. Rey cessa de respirer. La seconde suivante, la botte du garde la poussa dans le vide.

Un hurlement de stupeur s'échappa d'entres ses lèvres tandis que son corps se fracasser avec violence le long des parois humide du tunnel. Elle était en train de glisser le long d'un toboggan sans fin et elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses liens dans l'espoir de s'accrocher à une pierre, une brindille, quoi que ce soit qui puisse ralentir sa chute. La descente fut longue et douloureuse. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle s'échoua finalement contre un sol couvert de mousse. La végétation visqueuse eut le mérite d'amortir son atterrissage.

Le souffle coupé et en état de choc, Rey resta un long moment allongé par terre en position fœtale, des larmes de douleur et de désespoir perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

Durant sa chute, le tissu qui lui couvrait le visage s'était retiré. La brune avala sa salive avec difficultés et ouvrit les yeux. Mais elle eut beau plisser le regard, l'endroit ou elle avait atterrit était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle n'arrivait pas à discerné quoi que ce soit dans ce noir opaque d'où ne filtrer aucune lumière.

Après un long moment, lorsque sa respiration se calma, elle fit état de ses nombreuses blessures : _une côté brisé, la peau brûlé à de multiples endroits, un doigt cassé, de multiples éraflures…_

Rey roula sur le côté, non sans douleur, et se cogna contre un mur. Elle refit sa manœuvre à 6 reprises, toujours solidement ligoté, avant d'admettre qu'elle se trouvait dans un trou minuscule sans aucune possibilité d'échappatoire.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et tenta difficilement de faire abstraction à la douleur lancinante envahissant la totalité de son enveloppe charnelle. Depuis que Ben avait été empoisonné, le lien qui les unissait s'était considérablement affaibli et elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Cependant, elle devait à tout prix tenter une ultime connexion car il était sans doute son ultime espoir. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ressente sa douleur, tout comme elle avait ressentit la sienne lorsqu'il avait eut besoin d'elle.

Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle parvint à murmurer :

\- **J'ai besoin de toi. Ben, je t'en supplie. Viens… Viens…**

La brunette répéta ses mots inlassablement sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Après un long moment, sa bouche devint pâteuse et ses pensées se brouillèrent. Elle lutta contre le sommeil, mais la douleur eut raison d'elle et elle perdit connaissance, elle prononça le prénom de Ben une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans les tréfonds glacés.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps, que Ben Solo n'avait pas ressentit autant de rage et de colère en lui.

Ce matin, lorsqu'il s'était soudainement senti étourdit, il avait cru à une autre attaque, lâche et pitoyable, orchestré par le Général Hux. Cependant, les minutes avaient passées et malgré cette sensation désagréable envahissant son corps, il devait se résoudre à admettre qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Lorsqu'il avait finalement réalisé la situation, il s'en était voulu pendant plusieurs minutes d'avoir était aussi long avant de comprendre. Après avoir informé Gareth Anderson de son départ pour la journée, il avait sauté dans un vaisseau TIE le plus rapidement possible et s'était enfoncé dans la galaxie en direction de Gallifrey.

.

Le trajet lui sembla durer une éternité. Il fixait les étoiles avec animosité et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire claquer ses bottes contre le sol, dévoré par l'impatience et la colère.

Quelqu'un avait osé s'en prendre à Rey. _Sa Rey._

Il était venu seul, car de toute façon, sa rage était si grande qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à anéantir tous ceux qui oseraient se mettre en travers de son chemin. Ceux qui avaient osés poser leurs mains sur elle allaient devoir subir son courroux et les morts allaient tombés comme des mouches. Il serait sans pitié.

Il se passa précisément 4 heures et 38 minutes avant que son TIE ne se pose sans encombre sur une plaine dégagée et à l'écart des habitations. Le jeune homme avait revêtu sa tenue de combat. Sa cape épaisse le protéger de la pluie et son casque recouvrait son visage, masquant son visage. Ben Solo avait laissé place à Kylo Ren.

Son sabre dans les mains, il laissa libre court à son instinct et traversa une parcelle de forêt d'un pas décidé. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il déboucha au pied d'une montagne et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'une partie importante de la végétation environnante avait été réduite en poussière par un terrible feu qui avait tout emporté sur son chemin.

Malgré la concentration dont il faisait preuve, il n'arrivait pas à entrer en contact avec Rey et ce détail l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il refusait d'envisager le pire et d'arriver trop tard.

Après avoir inspecté la zone rapidement, il décida de pénétrer au cœur de la montagne. Une multitude de galeries s'offrit à lui et il hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant pas laquelle emprunter. Après s'être finalement décidé, il longea un long tunnel silencieux et faiblement éclairé. A mesure qu'il avançait, le bruit d'une conversation se rapprocher et il sut qu'il avait suivit le bon chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout de la galerie et qu'il fit face à une large pièce poussiéreuse mais équipée de technologies de pointes, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Avant qu'il ne se pose, son radar lui avait indiqué que Gallifrey était auto-suffisante, rien n'était mentionné à propos d'une quelconque production.

Sans aucune hésitation, il s'avança au centre la pièce d'un pas majestueux et fit face à une troupe de soldat qui brandir leurs armes dans sa direction, certain étaient armés d'armes à feu, d'autres de machettes rudimentaires. Kylo Ren déclencha son sabre, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Un homme, plus grand que les autres et vêtu d'une longue tunique dorée, fit son apparition dans la pièce, la main levé. Les gardes se redressèrent alors en position défensive et non pas d'attaque. Le brun eut la satisfaction de voir leurs visages apeurés et déconfits en comprenant à qui ils avaient à faire.

\- **Nous… Nous ignorions votre visite, Suprême Leader** , s'exclama l'homme au centre, d'une voix mal assuré. **Le Général Hux ne nous avait pas informés de votre venu, auquel cas nous aurions organisé votre arrivée plus dignement…**

Kylo Ren resta stoïque lorsque le nom de Hux retentit. Il analysa le visage du dirigeant, livide, avant de s'attarder sur les différentes galeries qui s'enfoncer plus loin dans la montagne. Dans les chariots qui menaient aux succursales, il aperçut alors des centaines de cristaux noirs. Ce n'était pas des Kyber, mais une variante beaucoup moins puissante.

Irrité par le manque d'information, il serra les poings et s'insinua dans l'esprit du dénommée Mytus, dirigeant de Gallifrey. Il analysa ses souvenirs, fouilla dans sa mémoire et découvrit alors qu'il avait passé un marché avec Snoke, il y a de cela plusieurs années. En effet, ce dernier fournissait au Premier Ordres des cristaux Gellert, présents en abondances aux cœurs des montagnes Gallifreyennes, en échange d'une immunité galactique et d'importante somme d'argent servant visiblement à son enrichissement personnel. Après la mort de Snoke, Hux avait reprit le flambeau et amorcé la création de nouvelles armes dont la composition reposait principalement sur les cristaux Gellert. Armitage avait fournit des étales de productions flambants neuves en échange d'une main d'œuvre à moindre coup et d'une fabrication rapide et minutieuse.

La colère de Kylo Ren redoubla d'intensité. Il n'avait jamais était mis au courant d'un tel arrangement. Mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas l'objet de sa venue et il n'en avait que faire de ses armes bons marchés, faibles en puissance du à la mauvaise qualité des cristaux noirs.

\- **Ou est la fille ?** Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus menaçante, intensifié par son brouilleur.

D'un pas lent et assuré, il s'approcha de Mytus tel un serpent face à sa proie. Le visage de ce dernier se décomposa, passant du rouge au blanc en quelques secondes.

\- **La… La fille ?** Bredouilla-t-il en reculant de quelques pas dans l'espoir d'échapper au Suprême Leader.

\- **OU. EST. LA. FILLE ?** Hurla le brun en brandissant son arme, saisissant sa gorge de sa main gantée.

Les yeux du dirigeant roulèrent dans leurs orbites. La poigne de Kylo Ren était si forte que ce dernier ne pouvait pas prononcer le moindre mot. Un de ses larbins vint à sa rescousse et s'exclama :

\- **On… On l'a balancé dans un puits !**

Le chevalier desserra son étreinte et le corps de Mytus s'échoua lamentablement à ses pieds. Il l'enjamba prestement et se dirigea vers le soldat qui avait prit la parole.

\- **Dans un puits,** répéta-t-il en grinçant des dents.

\- **Mais** … **Mais il est vide…** se justifia l'homme en se liquéfiant à son tour.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Kylo Ren pour réagir.

L'instant d'après, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le décrire, la tête du soldat se détacha du reste de son corps et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Mytus qui manqua de s'évanouir à la vue du membre sectionné.

* * *

Aucun mot n'était assez puissant pour décrire l'étonnement et la surprise ressentit par Finn et Poe qui assistèrent à toute la scène en silence.

Kylo Ren. Le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, sous leurs yeux ébahit. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire, la situation était digne d'un mauvais rêve.

\- **Tu… Tu crois qu'il parle de Rey ?** Chuchota l'ancien Stormtrooper lorsque le Chevalier de Ren évoqua une fille.

Toujours ligotés au pylône électrique, Finn était parvenu à recracher son bâillon. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son ami. Poe haussa les épaules et resta silencieux, abasourdit par la scène, le regard fixé en direction de la tête roulant sur le sol poussiéreux.

\- **La fille,** s'exclama Kylo Ren d'une voix toujours plus effrayante, **est-elle toujours en vie ?**

Tremblant de terreur, Mytus était parvenu à se relever, soutenu par deux soldats.

\- **Je ne comprends pas…** Osa-t-il balbutier. **Cette fille… C'est une rebelle… Pourquoi…**

Le brun leva le bras en direction du dirigeant et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Il poussa un cri de surprise.

\- **CE N'EST PAS MA QUESTION !** Hurla le Chevalier. **LA FILLE EST-ELLE MORTE ?**

\- **Je… Je… Je ne sais pas ! Mais…**

Des gouttes de sueurs dégoulinèrent le long de son visage aussi blanc qu'un linge. Kylo Ren prit une grande inspiration et reposa l'homme sur ses pieds avant de s'approcher vers lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, son sabre effleurant presque le sommet de sa tête.

Finn et Poe cessèrent de respirer, attendant la suite.

\- **Mais quoi ?**

\- **Ce n'était qu'une misérable rebelle,** se justifia-t-il. **Elle menaçait notre sécurité. J'ai… J'ai du agir pour** …

Mais l'illustre dirigeant de Gallifrey n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il venait de prononcer ces dernières paroles.

La suite des événements se passa avec une rapidité foudroyante. Rongé par la colère et la peur de perdre Rey, Kylo Ren enfonça son sabre dans le corps de Mytus. Ce dernier poussa une longue complainte avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, l'arme toujours planté en plein cœur.

Tous les soldats présents pointèrent leurs armes en direction de l'homme qui venait de mettre fin aux jours de leur dirigeant bien-aimé. Certains, trop effrayés, lâchèrent leurs armes et partirent en courant. Kylo Ren retira son sabre luisant de sang frais du corps de Mytus et se tourna vers les soldats assez courageux pour l'affronter. Telle une dance parfaitement orchestré, les têtes et les membres tombèrent sur le sol. Un à un, il les tua avec une facilité déconcertante. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes seulement, la vingtaine d'hommes était à terre, baignant dans une marre de sang.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Calmement, il réajusta sa cape et rangea son arme. Il n'avait pas une seule égratignure. Il ferma les yeux et inspira. Au loin, il cru entendre le battement cardiaque, calme et régulier, de Rey. Suivant ce son réconfortant, il se mit à courir et disparu dans l'une des nombreuses galeries.

Finn et Poe échangèrent un long regard d'incompréhension. La scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister était improbable.

\- **Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va la tuer ?** Murmura Finn en tentant une fois de plus de se dégager de ses liens afin de partir à la recherche de Rey pour la protéger de ce monstre assoiffé de sang.

Le regard de Poe se posa sur les nombreux corps décapités.

\- **Je ne sais pas,** souffla-t-il, tout aussi inquiet que son ami.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Le goût de la trahison

**Coucouuuu ! Bon, je l'avoue ce chapitre est un peu en retard et j'en suis désolée. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas d'excuse valable alors... je vais me contenter de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! ;)  
\+ merci à toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et parfois même de commenter !**

* * *

Rey avait froid.

Rey avait mal.

Rey se sentait seule.

Elle avait l'impression de croupir ici depuis une éternité ; dans ce trou pitoyable ou des individus sans scrupule l'avaient jetée telle une misérable carcasse.

Le puits était humide, étouffant. Mais heureusement, il était vide. Les gardes avaient-ils eu conscience de ce détail avant qu'ils ne se décident à la pousser dedans ? La jeune fille n'osait même pas y penser, ni même imaginer ce qu'il serait advenue d'elle s'il avait été rempli…

Elle avait tenté, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, de se dégager des liens qui lui enserrer les chevilles et les poignets. Mais les nœuds étaient trop serrés et elle s'était inutilement épuisée à la tâche.

Rey ignorait si Ben avait reçu son signal de détresse. La perspective que ça ne soit pas le cas était terrifiante.

Elle avait souvent réfléchis à sa mort, imaginé divers scénarios. _Vaincue sur un champ de bataille, tué en donnant sa vie pour protéger un innocent._ A aucun moment elle n'avait imaginé mourir aussi pitoyablement que ça ; au fond d'un puits, sur une planète qui avait accueillit les résistants en quête de protection. Cette mort n'avait rien de valeureuse et Rey était plus que déçue d'imaginer l'éventualité de quitter ce monde d'une telle façon.

La brunette ferma les yeux et soupira avec agacement. Elle se sentait misérable. Elle, la supposée « Jedi », s'était faite avoir comme une vulgaire débutante. Elle n'était pas parvenue à protéger ses amis, ni elle-même d'ailleurs, et désormais elle était en train de dépérir au fond d'un trou.

Elle était épuisée. L'odeur de végétation en décomposition lui donnait la nausée.

Après être restée plusieurs heures évanouie, elle avait reprit difficilement connaissance, le corps ankylosé par le froid et la douleur. Mais à mesure que les minutes passer, elle sentait le sommeil l'envahir à nouveau. Elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid. La douleur dans sa cage thoracique l'empêcher de respirer correctement. Ses doigts et ses orteils étaient de plus en plus raides et ses lèvres se teinter de bleu à vue d'œil.

Ses espoirs d'être sauver s'amenuisaient de minutes en minutes.

Affaiblie, ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Elle essaya de lutter le plus longtemps possible, mais finit par céder au sommeil, frigorifiée de froid, dans l'attente de la mort.

* * *

 _« Rey ! »_

Dans ses rêves, Ben criait son prénom. Elle aimait ça ; le fait de l'entendre prononcer ce mot. Il avait une voix forte et sensuelle, qui la faisait frémir dès qu'elle avait la chance de l'entendre.

 _« Rey ! »_

Elle n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé son prénom. Rey. C'était basique, sans histoire, sans intérêt, un peu comme elle.

 _« Rey ! »_

Derrière ce prénom, il n'y avait aucun nom, seulement une destination. Jakku. Mais lorsque Ben le murmurait au creux de son cou, il prenait une signification différente.

 _« Rey ! »_

Il y avait de la douleur, de la tendresse, des craintes et de l'amour. C'était beau à entendre.

 _« Rey ! »_

Jamais elle ne s'en lasserait. Non. Jamais.

* * *

\- **Rey… Je suis là. Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi. S'il te plait, Rey, regarde-moi !**

 _Ouvrir les yeux._

C'était un acte plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ses muscles ne voulaient pas coopérer. Elle se sentait faible et perdue. Ses pensées s'entrechoquer sans qu'elle ne comprenne la provenance de cette voix, inquiète, soucieuse, dont elle rêvait chaque nuit.

\- **J'ai besoin de toi, ne me laisses pas… Regarde-moi.**

Rey aimait entendre la voix de Ben.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait encore plus, c'était lorsque ses doigts effleurer sa peau avec tendresse. Lorsque ses mains envahissaient son corps. Lorsqu'il prenait possession d'elle. Personne avant lui ne l'avait touché avec autant de délicatesse.

Une douce sensation de chaleur se répandit dans ses membres à mesure que les secondes passer. Lentement, de légers picotements vinrent réveiller le bout de ses doigts endolories et frigorifiés par le froid et l'humidité.

\- **Rey… S'il te plait…**

Sa voix était suppliante, déchirante. Il était rare que Ben Solo ne parviennent pas à maitriser son ton, alors Rey se décida enfin à coopérer et à répondre à ses appels.

\- **Tu es venu…** murmura-t-elle en gardant les yeux clos.

Le visage de Ben s'illumina lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille remuer lentement dans ses bras et reprendre enfin connaissance. Il caressa son visage avec tendresse et la serra contre lui d'un geste protecteur.

\- **Reste avec moi** , chuchota-t-il.

Rey sentit le souffle chaud et rassurant de Ben effleurer son visage. Calmement, il retira sa cape et enveloppa le corps fébrile de la jeune fille à l'intérieur pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Il examina son corps et fut soulager de constater qu'elle ne semblait pas souffrir de blessures trop grave, rien en tout cas qui menacer sa vie sur le champ.

Le plus calmement possible, il arracha les cordes retenant ses poignets et libéra ses chevilles avant de faire glisser ses doigts le long des plaies abimés par les frottements.

Instinctivement, Rey nicha sa tête contre le torse du garçon, savourant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne et la chaleur réconfortante qui s'en dégager. Peu à peu, elle reprit pleinement connaissance. Lorsque son corps eut finalement reprit assez de force, elle se dégagea timidement de l'étreinte du brun et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui de son sauveur et un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres. La porte du puits ouverte les éclairer d'une faible lueur orangée, assez pour qu'elle puisse déceler de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Ben. Ce dernier glissa sa main jusqu'au menton de la brunette et releva délicatement son visage avant d'effleurer ses lèvres avec hésitation. Rey ferma les yeux et savoura ce baiser timide, glissant une main fébrile dans les mèches brunes du garçon pour approfondir ce contact.

\- **Chacun son tour de sauver la vie de l'autre,** dit-elle en laissant échapper un léger rire mutin.

\- **Espérons que ça soit la dernière fois…** répondit Ben en fronçant les sourcils **. Mais j'en doute.**

Rey ne fit aucun commentaire car elle savait qu'il avait raison. Les embuches seraient encore nombreuses avant que le calme ne s'installe durablement.

Ben passa ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune fille et la souleva telle une jeune mariée. Il allait devoir grimper plusieurs mètres de pentes escarpés, avec Rey dans les bras. La tâche ne s'annoncer pas facile…

\- **Est-ce que… Tu as vu Finn et Poe ?** Demanda timidement Rey tandis qu'il était en train de ramper dans l'espace exigüe tout en veillant à ce que la brune ne se cogne pas.

La mâchoire du Brun se contracta lorsqu'elle évoqua ses amis mais il tenta de ne rien faire paraitre et continua sa progression.

\- **Non,** répondit-il.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra et elle pria silencieusement dans l'espoir qu'ils soient toujours en vie.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, en haut ?** Se hasarda à demander Rey d'une voix timide lorsqu'elle aperçu une trace de sang tachant la manche de son uniforme.

Ben se figea un instant lorsqu'il réalisa le massacre qu'il avait commit quelques minutes auparavant, dans l'un des ateliers de production. Il ne regrettait rien, évidemment, mais il était soucieux de la réaction de Rey. Il avait peur de l'effrayer, qu'elle parte en courant en réalisant enfin le monstre qu'il était.

\- **Ils ont eut ce qu'ils méritaient.**

\- **Tu les as tués ?** Murmura Rey, avant de marquer un long silence. **Tous ?**

Le brun hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la sortie du puits, fuyant Rey du regard.

 _Elle lui en voulait. Elle le détestait, il l'effrayait._

C'était une certitude, pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour en avoir la preuve. Il l'avait sentit se figer en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait. Pas besoin de longues explications pour qu'elle comprenne… Rey était intelligente et vive d'esprit. La tâche de sang sur son vêtement n'avait fait que confirmer ses craintes.

\- **Tu as raison…** chuchota-t-elle en nichant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, après un long silence pesant **. Ils le méritaient.**

* * *

Le temps parait toujours immensément long lorsqu'il n'y a aucune perspective de fuite. Cela faisait des heures que Finn et Poe étaient ligotés au pylône électrique et ils avaient l'impression d'avoir usés tous les sujets de discussions envisageables, et élaborer tous les plans probables pour se libérer.

L'esprit de Finn était focalisé sur Rey. Il était mort d'inquiétude à l'idée que ce monstre de Kylo Ren s'en prenne à elle. Il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le massacre auquel il avait assisté et le désir irrémédiable de cet homme masqué pour retrouver une fille. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Rey, après tout…

\- **Alors comme ça… toi et Rey…** commença le capitaine Dameron.

\- **Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi,** répliqua Finn.

\- **Mais toi, tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?**

L'ancien Stormtrooper ferma les yeux et sa tête bascula vers l'arrière. Il se remémora, comme si c'était hier, le jour ou il avait rencontré Rey. Sa beauté renversante dont elle n'avait pas conscience l'avait immédiatement ensorcelé. Son sourire sincère et son cœur pure avaient finit de l'achever. Dés lors, il avait su qu'elle était celle qui était faite pour lui. Mais Rey avait des secrets, et il avait mal interpréter son isolement. A force d'attendre, d'espérer secrètement, elle lui était passée sous le nez. Dieu seul sait à quel point il s'en voulait. Il se détestait d'avoir était si lent, de ne pas avoir tenté la moindre approche. De ne pas avoir était capable de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, avant qu'elle ne tombe sous le charme d'un autre homme. Cet homme dont il ne connaissait rien et dont elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il avait tellement mal. Personne, non jamais personne, ne lui avait dit que l'amour était aussi douloureux.

\- **Attends, chute ?!**

\- **Je n'ai rien dit,** s'offusqua Finn.

\- **Ecoute ! Quelqu'un approche…**

Les deux résistants arrêtèrent de parler pour écouter les bruits de pas provenant de l'une des galeries. Il y avait trois possibilités : **1-** Leïa avait donné l'alerte suite à leurs disparitions **. 2-** Des soldats venaient pour les achever **. 3-** Kylo Ren était de retour et dieu seul sait ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête.

Finn tenta, pour la énième fois, de se détacher. Au même moment, l'homme qu'il redoutait fit son apparition, le noir de son habit contrastant avec la clarté de la roche environnante. Le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Rey était dans ses bras.

\- **TOI ! LÂCHE-LA ! NE LA TOUCHE PAS !** Hurla-t-il sans réfléchir en gigotant dans tous les sens, fou de rage.

Kylo Ren s'arrêta net et se tourna en direction des deux rebelles, solidement ligotés. Sa prise autours de Rey se raffermit et son sang pulsa douloureusement contre ses tempes. Le traitre s'était adressé à lui sans permission et ses doigts se mirent à le démanger de colère.

Rey ouvrit les yeux soudainement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Finn crier son prénom à plusieurs reprises. Sans réfléchir, elle repoussa violement Ben et sauta sur ses pieds. Le brun l'observa partir en courant en direction de ses amis et une étrange douleur lui saisit les tripes lorsqu'il vit la brune se jeter dans les bras du capitaine Dameron et de l'ancien Stormtrooper, après les avoir libérés de leurs liens.

FN-2187 encercla le visage de Rey et la regarda dans les yeux en lui demandant si elle allait bien, à 3 reprises aux moins. Ben resta de marbre, immobile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, tant cette vision lui était douloureuse et détestable. Rey le prit dans ses bras et leur étreinte dura beaucoup, beaucoup trop longtemps aux yeux du Chevalier. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, après avoir prit le noiraud dans ses bras, SA REY se jeta dans les bras du pilote…

Finn profita de cet instant pour s'emparer de l'une des machettes abandonné par l'un des soldats de Mytus et s'approcha d'un pas vigoureux en direction de Ben qui était trop obnubilé par Rey pour s'en apercevoir.

\- **Il est temps d'en finir !** S'écria l'ancien soldat en attaquant Kylo Ren.

Le Chevalier esquiva de justesse le coup porté par Finn. Son sabre laser criait son prénom, mais un bref regard en direction de Rey lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne le pardonnerait jamais s'il venait à tuer son ami. Ben était plus puissant et plus entrainé que cet imbécile, mais sa colère était-elle que ses coups étaient d'une force redoutable. Lorsqu'il faillit entailler l'avant-bras de Ben, Rey se jeta sur lui et le tira en arrière, le suppliant d'arrêter.

\- **Arrête ! Ca suffit ! Stop !** Hurla-t-elle en s'emparant de la machette qu'elle jeta plus loin dans la pièce.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Rey ? C'est l'occasion rêvé !** Dit-il en la repoussant sans ménagement.

Sa soif insatiable de vengeance, pour toutes les années que le Premier Ordre lui avait volées, lui brouilla la vision et une rage sans précédent s'empara de tout son être.

Kylo Ren lui faisait face. Il était seul. Sans soldat pour le protéger. Le moment était enfin venu. Après des mois d'attente, l'Empire allait enfin sombrer avec la mort du Suprême Leader.

\- **Battons-nous comme des hommes !** Clama l'ancien Soldat en retroussant ses manches.

La tentation était trop forte. Malgré son désir de protéger Rey, Ben ne pouvait résister à cette invitation. Sans un regard pour la brune, il laissa son sabre tomber à terre et serra les poings, prêt pour un ultime combat.

Les deux hommes se firent face, s'affrontant du regard. Ils attendirent chacun 3 secondes avant de se lancer l'un vers l'autre, tel deux taureaux enragés. Les coups s'enchainèrent et le sang gicla dans les airs. A mains nues, leurs forces étaient équitables et le combat s'annoncer plus compliqué que prévu.

Finn fendit la lèvre inférieure de Ben. Ce dernier se vengea en lui brisant une côte.

Rey assista à cette scène, plus impuissante que jamais. Elle avait beau leurs hurler d'arrêter, aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient l'entendre. Ils étaient tous les deux déterminés à gagner, et cette lutte ne prendrait fin que lorsque l'un des deux serait à terre, KO.

\- **CA SUFFIT !** Hurla Rey, sentant ses yeux devenir brûlants, prêts à déborder.

Ben tourna la tête. Ce geste lui fit perdre l'avantage. Finn en profita lâchement pour lui faire un semi-crochet par l'arrière, faisant lourdement chuter le Chevalier sur le sol. Le soldat se jeta sur lui comme un fauve et commença à lui asséné coup sur coup, l'immobilisant à l'aide de tout son poids.

Le visage de Ben se recouvra progressivement d'entailles et Rey sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait faiblir au fil des secondes, elle s'empara de son sabre et le déploya avant de le pointer en direction de son ami.

\- **Arrête ! Ne le touche pas ! Recule !** S'écria-t-elle, le visage baigné de larmes.

Finn, surprit, cessa tout mouvement. Ses bras se stoppèrent dans les airs et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arme, puis sur Rey. Cette dernière tomba à genoux et posa une main protectrice sur le torse de Kylo Ren.

\- **Pas lui…**

A cet instant précis, quelque chose se brisa au plus profond de son être. Tel un fantôme, il se releva et recula. Sans comprendre, sans entendre, sans voir. Il n'était plus rien.

Il avait en face de lui l'homme dont Rey était amoureuse.

Rey. Cette fille pour qui il avait tant d'estime. Rey. Celle qu'il aimait plus que quiconque. Rey. L'espoir, le futur de la résistance.

Rey aux mains de l'ennemi. Rey possédée par un monstre.

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Son âme était en train d'hurler de douleur, hurler de trahison, hurler de désespoir. Il avait mal. Comme si l'arme qu'elle avait pointée dans sa direction lui avait lacéré le corps, le cœur, les organes.

Que dire ? Que faire ? Rien. Attendre que le choc passe. Que son cerveau admette sa défaite. Mourir à petit feu, voir celle qu'il aime aux mains de l'ennemi.

Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux et que sa vision redevint nette, il aperçut Rey dans les bras de ce monstre. Elle était en train de caresser sa joue avec tendresse. Son visage était redevenu paisible, comme si elle était enfin à sa place. Lentement, Kylo Ren essuya ses larmes et se pencha dans sa direction pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

Finn était persuadé que son cœur ne pouvait être plus brisé. Mais cette vision lui confirma le contraire.

C'est lui qui aurait du être à cette place. Pas ce monstre, pas ce traite, pas ce lâche.

Sans comprendre, il sentit ses yeux devenir lourd. La pièce se mit à tourner autours de lui. Le choc était si dur à encaisser que son corps décida d'y mettre un terme. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, inconscient et éternellement inconsolable.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Et maintenant ?

**Coucou ! Après un petit moment d'attente, voici enfin le chapitre 23 avec à la clef une nouvelle destination pour nos petits rebelles ! Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Poe Dameron, malgré son jeune âge, avait assisté à de nombreux événements étranges. Perturbants. Inquiétants… Voir même horripilant. Mais la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister bâter de loin tous les records d'absurdité.

Pendant un instant, il se persuada d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête, tant la situation était improbable et irréaliste. Mais lorsqu'il vit Finn perdre connaissance et trébucher en arrière en se prenant les pieds dans un cadavre décapité, il fut contraint d'admettre que ce n'était pas un cauchemar éveillé. Pourtant, il aurait aimé que ça soit le cas, car la situation était beaucoup trop ridicule et digne d'une blague de mauvais goût.

Rey venait-elle réellement de défier son meilleur ami pour protéger l'homme qui voulait anéantir la résistance ? Non. Bien-sûr que non. A moins que… si ?

Le Capitaine se frotta les paupières à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux après un long moment d'absence, son regard se posa sur la silhouette de Rey qui était bien trop proche à son goût de Kylo Ren. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, car aucun mot ne pouvait traduire son incompréhension.

Les pensées embrumés, il se dirigea vers son ami et lui donna quelques claques afin de le réanimer. Ce dernier poussa des gémissements plaintifs. Poe lui secoua les épaules pour le forcer à se réveiller au plus vite car il était hors de question qu'il affronte la suite des évènements sans lui.

Finn ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il attrapa le col de la veste de son ami avec désespoir et s'exclama d'une voix paniqué :

\- **J'ai fais un cauchemar !**

Poe se racla la gorge. Mal à l'aise, il jeta un bref regard en direction de l'ancienne pileuse d'épaves et constata qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de… cet homme qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier. Finn manqua de s'étrangler et son poing frappa durement le sol. L'instant d'après, il avait de nouveau perdu connaissance.

Le Capitaine se releva et délaissa son ami durant quelques secondes. Impassible, du moins c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire croire, il se dirigea vers Rey et lui demanda avec une froideur inégalée :

\- **Et maintenant ?**

Kylo Ren venait d'assassiner Mytus et une bonne partie de sa garde. Bientôt, la rumeur allait se répandre et atteindre les oreilles de Gale. Dès lors, les résistants n'allaient plus vraiment être les bienvenus sur Gallifrey. Il fallait fuir le plus rapidement possible, afin d'éviter un combat inutile. Mais… Comment expliquer la situation à la Générale Organa ?

* * *

Ben avait beau lui répéter inlassablement qu'il allait bien, Rey était inconsolable et ne cessait de caresser son visage couvert de vilaines ecchymoses.

Le brun lui attrapa le visage et l'attira contre lui en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

\- **Rey, j'ai connu pire, je t'assure. Je vais bien.**

La jeune fille renifla et sécha maladroitement ses larmes. Elle se sentait coupable de la situation. Si elle n'avait pas laissé sa curiosité dévorante l'attirer jusqu'ici, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'aide de Ben. Par conséquent, il serait toujours sur son vaisseau, sans aucune blessure, et leur secret en serait toujours un.

La réaction de Finn était inattendue. Rey savait qu'il ne portait pas Kylo Ren dans son cœur, comme tous les résistants. Cependant, elle ignorait qu'il nourrissait une véritable haine à son égard défiant n'importe quelle soif de vengeance. L'acharnement dont il avait fait preuve pour le combattre avait laissé la jeune fille sans voix et désabusé. Elle savait cependant que Ben s'était retenu dans sa défense, uniquement pour ne pas le blesser de peur qu'elle le lui reproche. Et désormais, c'est lui qui était à terre, le visage dégoulinant de sang et sérieusement amoché.

Rey termina de nettoyer grossièrement les blessures du brun afin de lui redonner une allure convenable. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa tâche, elle se pencha timidement vers lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux en l'air en constatant à quel point elle était inquiète pour lui, alors que ce n'était que de pauvres éraflures qui disparaitraient d'ici quelques jours seulement.

La voix du Capitaine Dameron les coupa soudainement. Rey sursauta et fixa le sol, incapable d'affronter le regard réprobateur de son ami. Ben quant à lui, regarda l'homme qui le surplomber avec aplomb. Il épousseta ses vêtements et se remit sur pied, gardant un bras possessif autours de la taille de Rey. _Sa Rey._

Le Chevalier détourna les yeux et se concentra sur la brunette, ignorant royalement Poe et sa question. Il réalisa alors que Rey était en train de débuter une légère crise de panique. En effet, son corps tout entier venait de se mettre à trembler et des larmes commençaient à inonder son visage. Ben posa ses deux mains gantés sur les joues de la jeune fille et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- **Tout va bien. Rey, écoute-moi** , lui ordonna-t-il. **Est-ce que tu m'entends ?**

Elle hocha la tête, le regard paniqué.

\- **Tu dois partir,** lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme. **Retourne en ville et préviens Leïa. Explique-lui toute la situation, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. Rassemble toute la résistance et part au plus vite. Vas sur Naboo, tu y seras en sécurité.** – Il marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter – **Tu as ma parole.**

Rey tenta d'assimiler chacune de ses indications, mais ses pensées se bousculèrent et la panique qui l'envahissait semblait ne pas vouloir s'atténuer.

\- **Viens avec moi !** Le supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à la cape de son uniforme.

\- **Le temps est compté, tu dois te dépêcher.** **Retourne en ville et fuit,** répéta-t-il.

A contrecœur, il se dégagea des bras de la jeune fille et cette dernière tenta difficilement de calmer ses pleurs. Elle était morte d'inquiétude à l'idée de retourner en ville et de découvrir que la nouvelle s'était déjà répandue.

Rey jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Poe et le vit soulever Finn avec difficulté. Le capitaine n'était pas très heureux à l'idée de suivre les ordres de Kylo Ren, cependant il devait reconnaitre que son plan était le meilleur qu'il puisse élaborer et surtout leur seul échappatoire. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter quant à la véracité de ces propos. Il avait donné sa parole à Rey concernant leur sécurité, mais venant de cet homme, ce pouvait être un piège. Peut-être même que des troupes de Stormtrooper étaient déjà à leur poursuite. Malheureusement il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Après avoir réveillé Finn, il lui expliqua rapidement la situation et le traina hors de la montagne. Son ami semblait être drogué, ou bien dans un autre univers. Il était complètement à l'ouest, est c'était peut-être mieux ainsi car il le suivit docilement dehors.

\- **Rey !** L'appela Poe, éblouit par la lumière du jour. **Dépêche-toi !**

La susnommée fit un pas en avant, le cœur lourd. Elle aurait tant aimé que Ben la suive et fuit avec eux. Mais elle savait qu'il était encore trop tôt et qu'il avait beaucoup de chose à régler avant d'envisager un tel revirement de situation.

Poe cria à nouveau son prénom avec agacement. La jeune fille se retourna et son regard se posa sur Ben qui était toujours debout et immobile parmi des dizaines de corps sans vie. Elle brisa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en courant et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes une dernière fois et Ben lui attrapa la nuque pour approfondir leur baiser.

\- **Je t'aime,** murmura-t-elle lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard puis Rey quitta le cœur de la montagne.

* * *

La journée avait été épuisante et Rey peinait à suivre l'allure des garçons. Finn et Poe marchaient tout les deux d'un pas vif, franchissant les obstacles sans difficultés. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne semblait d'humeur à l'attendre et la jeune fille se frayait difficilement un chemin au travers des broussailles. La pluie avait cessée mais les chemins restés boueux. Sa côte brisée l'empêcher de reprendre sa respiration et elle avait la désagréable impression qu'un feu s'était déclenché à l'intérieur de ses poumons. A plusieurs reprises, Poe lui intima de se dépêcher. Finn quant à lui resta silencieux.

Ils leurs fallut marcher durant 2 heures avant d'apercevoir au loin les rempares de la ville. L'angoisse que ressentait Rey augmenta d'un cran à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'enfin ils pénètrent à l'intérieur, les 3 rebelles augmentèrent la cadence et Rey prit la tête, pressé de parler à Leïa. La nuit était tombée et la jeune femme espérait que la plupart des habitants soient couchés. Cela faciliterait leur fuite.

Arrivée face à la porte de la chambre de la Générale Organa, Rey ne prit même pas le temps de frapper. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce et se posta face à Leïa avant de reprendre difficilement sa respiration.

\- **Mon dieu !** S'écria la princesse en dévisageant Rey, couverte de boue et de sang séché. **Mais tu es dans un état épouvantable, que…**

\- **Nous devons partir. Faites vos affaires,** lui ordonna Rey. **Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Finn et Poe sont en train de rassembler les autres. Dépêchez-vous.**

Tout en parlant, Rey récupéra une brosse à cheveux, une tunique, un carnet, qu'elle déposa en vitesse sur le lit. Leïa, déroutée par la situation, mit plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre la situation. Constatant la panique et l'empressement de la jeune fille, elle l'attrapa par les épaules et la força à se calmer quelques secondes afin d'obtenir plus d'informations.

\- **Rey… Explique-moi la situation. Que s'est-il passé ?** Lui demanda Leïa, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

\- **Quelque chose de terrible. Nous devons fuir ! Leïa le temps presse !** S'écria la jeune fille.

Mais la Générale Organa ne comptait pas en rester la. Le regard qu'elle lança à la brunette suffit pour que cette dernière retrouve un semblant de calme. Rey prit une grande inspiration et se mit à déballer toute l'histoire :

\- **Finn, Poe et moi sommes partis à l'aube ce matin, afin de découvrir la source de l'explosion. Nous avons découvert que Mytus avait fait construire une usine de production, au cœur des montagnes, afin de produire des armes destinés au Premier Ordre. Mais… Mytus et ses gardes nous sont tombés dessus et ils ont tentaient de nous éliminer. J'ai été jeté dans un puits et… Sans Ben je serais probablement en train d'y mourir. Il est venu jusqu'ici pour me sauver et il… Il les a tués. Mais il n'a pas eu le choix !** Ajouta Rey après un court instant de silence. **Il a fait ça uniquement pour me protéger… Quoi qu'il en soit… Mytus est mort mais certains gardes se sont échappés… C'est pourquoi il faut fuir avant que la rumeur ne se propage dans toute la ville.**

\- **Non… d'une… constellation…** fut l'unique chose que la Générale parvint à articuler.

Obéissant aux ordres, elle rassembla ses affaires personnelles en vitesse avant de suivre Rey. Ensemble, elles passèrent dans chacune des chambres occupées par les résistants. Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis, Rey prit la tête du cortège et les conduisit hors du palais. A peine avaient-ils descendus les marches que la grande porte centrale s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir Gale, le visage rouge de colère.

\- **ASSASINS ! Je vous ordonne de rester ici !**

\- **QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE DIRIGE VERS LE FAUCON**! S'écria Rey en prenant une position défensive, prête à protéger le peu de rebelles que contenait encore la résistance.

Plusieurs hommes la suivirent, dont Finn et Poe, prêts à en découdre avec les quelques soldats courant dans leur direction. La moitié fut stoppés dans leur progression par Rey et surtout par le mur de force qu'elle parvint à ériger. Les gardes présents n'étant munis que de rustiques lances, les rebelles habitués aux combats plus rudes, parvinrent à les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus un seul, les 6 rebelles traversèrent les allées silencieuses de la ville, sous les yeux ébahit des habitants perchés à leurs fenêtres.

Lorsque la silhouette du Faucon se dessina au loin, le cœur de Rey s'emballa de joie à la simple constatation qu'elle allait bientôt quitter cette planète qu'elle avait haït dès ses premiers jours.

L'escalier du Faucon était toujours abaissé et les rebelles s'y engouffrèrent rapidement. Leïa compta rapidement les troupes et lorsqu'elle annonça que tout le monde était présent, les portes se refermèrent et Poe couru jusqu'au Cockpit accompagné de Chewbacca afin de prendre les commandes de l'engin. Rey posa une main sur son cœur battant la chamade et prit quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et rapidement, des dizaines et des dizaines de questions vinrent briser le silence du corridor principal. La jeune fille sentit à nouveau la panique l'envahir et elle fut incapable de répondre à toutes les sollicitations. Heureusement, Leïa vint à sa rescousse et expliqua rapidement la situation, en omettant évidemment chaque détail concernant Ben et les têtes qu'il avait coupé…

Rey posa sa main sur l'un des minuscules hublots et observa Gallifrey disparaitre peu à peu de son champ de vision. Les étoiles remplacèrent les forêts et bientôt la planète ne fut qu'un point lointain.

La voix de Poe interrompit ses songes lorsqu'il demanda :

\- **Quelle est notre destination ?**

\- **Mettez le cap sur Theed.**


End file.
